Nocturne for Stephanie
by Seventhfloor
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Set shortly after Turbo Twenty Three. Our Cuban Man of Mystery is behaving more mysterious than usual. What can Stephanie do? And will she regret her decisions? Babe HEA. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **Set shortly after the end of Turbo Twenty Three. May contain spoilers of books 1-23.**

 **I don't own anything. All Plum characters belong to JE.**

 **I'm based in the UK so my grammar, vocabulary and spelling may differ from a New Jersey native.**

 **I've rated this M as these are adults and they might get up to adult things.**

 **Chapter 1**

The life of this bounty hunter has never been glamorous. It has kept me, most of the time, in Tastykakes and meatball subs in a manner to which I have become accustomed. I know my life is non-conventional and no two days are alike, unless you consider ruining another pair of jeans or falling in garbage. But over recent weeks I am slowly becoming accustomed to another aspect of my non-conventional life.

It's become a little game, I think.

I know. I'm fairly sure he knows I know but there no way we'll be telling each other this. Who am I kidding, of course he knows I know, he's freakin' Batman. Either way, how do you start that conversation? Erm Batman, what's with the chair?

So, here I am lying on my bed at 4pm in the afternoon in my thinking position. I'm not only trying to figure out how to catch my 70 year old FTA, Mr Malskine who somehow managed to outrun me earlier today, but also going in circles over a discussion that will never happen however is driving me insane.

I think I've always known he visits me in the dark of night. I've sensed him sat there silently observing as I try to sleep. Recently though, it's been more frequent.

Thankfully before I do any real brain damage, my cellphone interrupts my wandering thoughts.

"Hi Mom"

"Stephanie, this is your mother"

"Yes Mom" I sigh, when will she figure out caller ID?

"Angie Morelli called to tell me that Mrs Eidermann saw you running down Morris Avenue today and it looked like you were chasing poor old Mr Malskine." I sighed.

"Don't sigh at me young lady. No one else's daughter feels the need to chase defenceless seniors in broad daylight. Now before you start to tell me what heinous crime you think Mr Malskine has been accused of, I was in Giovanni's earlier today and picked up a nice piece of meat for the pot roast and you need to come to dinner, they'll be plenty of leftovers for you to take home. I have your laundry from last week and it's taking up space in hallway. I noticed you were running low on matching socks so picked up a new pack for you."

Bless you mother, food and laundry. Before I could take a breath, she continues in a whisper. "I also picked up a pack of pants for you too. They're tucked under your folded shirts. I didn't count the number of pairs in your laundry but it definitely didn't look like you had enough sensible sets to get you through the week. There was even a pair of Tinkerbell pants in here. What grown women needs fairies on her undergarments?" Good grief. I bet she's bought me granny pants, or worst still have the days of the week printed front and centre with a delicate bow.

"Thank you, Mother." I manage to grind out from between my clenched jaws. I will admit that sensible underwear has not been on the top of my mind as I got dressed in recent days. Something about having a Cuban sex god in my bedroom at night, even if he wasn't in my bed, had inspired my choice of clothing in the morning. Sensible pants just didn't cut it when my hormones woke up humming each morning. My credit card was taking more than the usual hammering at Victoria's Secrets.

"So, you'll be here for six, then?"

"What? Erm, sure." I might have gotten side-tracked thinking on Mr Mystery and underwear, drool, and hoped I hadn't missed anything in my conversation with my Mother.

"Good. Well I can't spend all day chatting with you. I'll see you later." click and she was gone.

So, there you have it. While we're not much of a hugging family, she loves me. She just told me as much. She's doesn't approve of my career choice, and wishes I was happily married with children of my own, but she still keeps me in sock, pants and leftovers.

Now, where was I? Thinking position re-assumed. Man of Mystery or FTAs? Who am I kidding? Ranger every time.

I noticed his visits were becoming more frequent around two months ago. In the past he's shown up a couple of nights before he's disappeared into the wind. I would only know he was back when I felt that tingle on the back of my neck as he stalked into the bonds office sometime later. So, what's different this time? Why is he here now almost every night? Doesn't Batman need any sleep?

I got so concerned around three weeks ago and made a big life decision without really thinking about it. Strangely, I don't regret it yet. I'm probably still in denial land.

After I broke my leg, Joe and I fell into an easy routine after a rocky start.

Our usual pattern of take out, hockey game on tv, making out for a bit before heading upstairs to bed was on hold until the cast was removed. Well certainly the heading upstairs for sex bit due to

Joes fear of injury.

Shortly after I got the cast our regular make out session became particularly amorous and was heading towards sex on his couch. I accidentally knocked 'the boys' with my then plastered foot as I attempted to shuffle up the length of the couch. I can still remember the look in his watery eyes as he grasped his temporarily crippled manhood.

"Jeez, Cupcake. You trying to kill a man?"

After I'd recovered from my giggles and Joe from his life-threatening injury, the mood was officially over for the night. Apparently as a woman I could never understand the pain and trauma he suffered.

Turns out it was ruined for more than that night. Anytime we approached what might be considered nocturnal activities Joe would glance at my encased leg and move away with a sigh.

"Cupcake, you know I love you, but that 'thing' scares me. I can't believe the Italian Stallion has been tamed by plaster of paris."

As I was mostly trapped in my apartment while my leg healed Joe became the chivalrous boyfriend. He'd come over after his shift and drive me to either his place or my parents for dinner to ensure I didn't go insane from staring at the same four walls.

But it was purely platonic until the enemy was removed. Just the day before the cast came off he caught a big case and I hardly saw him for several weeks. It was around then I noticed my night-time visitor was making more frequent visits.

Around a month later Joe reappeared and I spent the afternoon shaving, buffing and generally preening myself ready for the return of our sexual relationship. Instead we had the most mature conversation of my adult life.

After a heat filled dinner at Pino's Joe drove us back to my place and opened the door to the apartment with our arms and lips wrapped round each other. At this point my mind woke up.

'What time is it? When will Ranger get here? I don't want Joe to see Ranger, hell I don't want Ranger to not come tonight because Joe is here. Why does he come here? We should have gone back to Joe's.'

"Cupcake?" Joe interrupted my thoughts "Is everything ok?"

Shit. "Everything is more than fine. Sorry, where were we?" I reached up to run my fingers in his hair and pull his face down to mine.

"Stephanie" Crap, my full name. "Come sit down with me, can we talk?" And he led me over to my couch. We sat like we had many times before to watch tv. Somehow not facing each other makes it easier to talk. His long arm wrapped over my shoulder and I leaned in to rest my head.

"I love you, I want to marry you." He sensed me tense up. "before you say anything" he continued "I wanted you to know what I feel and want. Right now, I want nothing more than to drag you off to bed and reintroduce you to 'the boys'. But it's important to me that we're heading in the same direction."

I remember that night as if it was yesterday. After the initial shock of Joe and I talking rather than screaming at each other we fell into deep conversation. Somehow the weeks of platonic evenings and gentle chatting while my leg was in a cast had prepared us to behave like grownups and actually talk.

"This last case was bad, really bad." Joe sighed "I don't want to see something like that again. I need something good to come home to that will offset the ugly I deal with at work every day. I know you won't ever be a housewife tied to the kitchen, but I want you to be there for me, with me and our family. Cupcake, I need a favour. I need to know if you'll ever marry me."

I've no idea if Ranger did come to visit that night. I'm not sure that Joe or I would have noticed as we stayed up and really talked to each other for the first time. Sure, there were some raised voices and arm waving, we're Italian after all. But we held on to each other as we shared our hopes and expectations to each other. As dawn broke we finally wiped away the tears and unwrapped ourselves from each other's arms.

"Joe, I'll always love you. Don't let us become strangers." I looked deeply into his eyes and sighed.

"Cupcake, you won't be that lucky. I still love you now and always will. Maybe when we're old and grey we can sit in rockers next to each other at the nursing home and remind each other that we still care." With that Joe walked out the door and out of my love life.

Turns out, with Joe I can do the relationship but not the commitment. He wants both, so right now we're being grownup and walking away. Strangely enough I didn't fall apart.

I've spent quite a bit of time over the last three weeks wondering why I finally cut my ties to Morelli and why I'm ok with it. Of course, my mother or the Burg don't know yet which is probably why it's been so simple.

While I have no real answers a lot of my circular thinking takes me back to Ranger.

I should just give up trying to figure it out. Who knows why he sits there in the dark. But now there's no risk of Joe being here too, and that gives me some comfort. At least I know his chair will always be there for him even if he won't let me in on the secret.

"Crap is that the time? Rex, why didn't you tell me it was 5.45, I can't be late for dinner."

 **A/N – This is my first piece of creative writing in over 25 years. You amazing fanfiction authors have inspired me to try something new. I've loved reading your stories.**

 **I hope the characters aren't too OOC.**

 **I have a plan for where this story will go. Helen and Joe will have plenty of opportunity to revert to type. I don't hate either of their characters, I just think Stephanie deserves better.**

 **I have a couple more chapters waiting in the wings once I've given them the final review.**

 **Please let me know what you think, but please be kind. This is very much outside my comfort zone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Wow thank you for all your kind words and encouragements on the first chapter. I am completely overwhelmed by the response I received. You guys are awesome and your ideas are amazing.**

 **I was so nervous to publish, this is entirely OOC for me, but I want to keep writing and see where it takes me.**

 **Apologies to those who were confused by my British English. I will try to be clearer going forwards.**

 **I should have said this upfront, there will be a HEA. For me, there's only one man for Stephanie, and he calls her Babe.**

 **I still own nothing and there may be spoilers for books 1-23.**

 **Chapter 2**

Thankfully dinner at my parents was a quiet affair tonight. Grandma had gone to the early viewing at Stiva's and on to who knows where to terrorise others for a change. Val and her family were able to feed themselves this week so the three of us made for a small dinner party. Dad sat at one end of the table, Mom at the other and I took the side. The over boiled green beans remained untouched on the table as normal. Dad kept his head down and Mom kept the conversation flowing as we ate telling me of the latest Burg gossip. Another grandchild for Mrs Turner, Mr Allen was seen buying flowers at Fiori's flowers on Friday and everyone knows his wife was out of town for the weekend.

Just as dessert was processed from the kitchen my phone rang, I'd recognised that ringtone anywhere. "Yo, Ranger."

As I stepped away from the table I could hear my mom sigh in the background. "Why can't my daughter answer the phone like a regular person?"

"Babe. That's my line." I grinned. Just hearing his voice makes me smile. I'd have to think about that another time.

"Will you still be at your parents in ten minutes?"

"How did you know where I am? Never mind, yes. I haven't started dessert yet. Do you need me?"

"Always, don't go anywhere." And just like that he was gone. Always? That felt squishy and nice.

Sigh, I'd been holding back from telling my parent about my breakup until dessert in the hope that first, my mother wouldn't ban me from cake while I was eating it and second, that the extra sugar would give me courage. Now I knew I had to do it in the next ten minutes before Batman arrived. Gulp. I was amazed that we weren't already the subject of the Burg grapevine. Between my broken leg and Joes big case we hadn't really been seen out together for a few months so I guess there was nothing for them to talk about.

"Thanks Mom" I saw the extra-large slice of pineapple upside-down cake at my place as I returned to the table. She couldn't know already, could she?

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about Joe and I." Deep breath as I waited for the flood of comments on wedding expectations and the inevitable children to follow. But instead I was met with two pairs of eyes waiting in anticipation. "So... so, we talked about where we were heading and what we wanted...and" you can do this I whispered to myself "we decided to break up, stop seeing each other, for good." While it was still quiet I thought I'd carry on. "We're still friends, I care about him a lot, he cares for me, but we don't want the same things right now and it wouldn't be fair to either of us to drag it out any longer."

There, phew done and I'm still sitting calmly at the table, now brace positions for the response.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry for you that it didn't work out. I hope you're not hurting too much." What? Dad interrupted his dessert and is the first to talk? I held my fork tighter, it's going to be bad. I turned to my Mom in anticipation.

He lips are pursed. "Are you sure?" She has tight grip on the edge of the table and looks me straight in the eye, but still appears to be holding it together. Did I miss the alien invasion?

"Yes, Mom. We talked, really talked. There's no one else involved," unless you count my midnight visitor, but he doesn't do relationships "we just feel that it had run its course. There's no one to blame. It's for the best, really."

I can't believe I managed to get in as many words as I did. All of my arguments were out there and suddenly I felt defenceless. I've never known my mother to be silent before. How do I know what she's thinking if she's not yelling it at me? This is it, I'm being disowned. I must have disappointed her beyond the breaking point.

"Well, I guess Angie Morelli was right." Finally, she speaks.

"She told me that her Joey was behaving oddly the past couple of weeks. He told her he was thinking. Thinking? What grown man thinks? I might have known it had something to do with you." Even though the words weren't overly kind, there was no malice in her tone.

"Is there any chance?" I shook my head before she started to try to 'arrange' a reconciliation.

"So, will you be ok?"

"Yes, Mom. It's for the best, I'm really ok"

"I heard Mrs De Luca has a nephew visiting this fall. Such a sad story, his girlfriend ran off with washing machine repairman. He kept trying to buy a new machine and she wanted to repair their old one. Now he's left with a broken machine in an empty house."

"Please, Mom, no surprise dinner dates for a while, until it all blows over." While my heart might not be broken it feels a little beaten around the edges and isn't ready for anyone new.

Before we had chance to talk further there was a sharp knock at the door. "That will be Ranger" I said as I stood to my way towards the front of the house. "I'll get it" but I'm beaten to the dining room door by my father. I really do need to check the news for mention of body snatchers, this is too surreal.

"Stephanie, why don't you come into the kitchen with me to box up the leftovers? Your father can answer the door."

As I entered the kitchen I heard Ranger inviting my father outside to discuss his new truck. Can this day get any weirder?

I finally got to leave the house with enough food to survive the next few days and my laundry safely tucked under my arm.

I approached the truck and felt like I interrupted an actual conversation between two men who were normally happy to avoid talking altogether.

"Sir, thank you, I appreciate it. I'll do my best. Thank you, again." I watched Ranger shake my father's. hand and turn around to acknowledge my presence. Not only had the aliens landed but I've entered the twilight zone.

"Babe, good to go?" And we're back to normal service.

Just like all his vehicles this truck is black, shinny, new and distinctly top end. The leather on the seat is buttery soft and I sink in to make myself comfortable.

"Is it a distraction tonight? What do you need me to wear?" My curiosity gets the better of me.

"No, not tonight, you're good dressed as you. We need to get on the road." Another mystery.

After leaving Trenton behind us Ranger quickly entered his zone. This man can sit for hours in silence on a stakeout or in my bedroom. A quick drive east on the I-195 must be a piece of cake to him. Talking of cake, I really wish I hadn't left all of it out of reach behind my seat. Ok time to get Mr Quiet to talk.

"Ranger, where are we going?"

"Babe"

"Don't Babe me, where? And why? You didn't answer my first question so now there's another."

"Babe" apparently this tactic wasn't working with him so I sunk further back into my seat and watched the world fly past the window. There are so many questions I want to ask him. Having him in close proximity I bite my tongue to stop myself from blurting everything that goes through my mind. Tonight, frustratingly, is not the time for questions that he won't answer.

After a few minutes, it dawned on me. "Ranger we're going to the coast."

"Babe" damn him and his one-word answers.

"So, were going to Deal? its Alexander Ramos? What have his sons been up to now?"

"Babe." At least that one got me a raised eyebrow. "So, not Ramos." At that point, he confirmed not Ramos when he took the exit south to Point Pleasant.

"The beach? At this time?"

"I thought you might need somewhere to think." To think? What is it with everyone recently needing to think. If I knew how to raise just one eyebrow now would be a good time to put it into use.

I was still confused. "Okay, Batman. What have you done with my Ranger"

"Babe." I'm sure that one meant, 'my Ranger?' Oops. I'll add it to the things he thinks I need to think about.

The sun was setting behind us as we drove, but the evenings were still warm even on the coast. He's right, I do love the coast and it is a great place to think. I have many fond memories of time spent here. I've run here several times to escape. Something about the vastness of the ocean and watching the waves break on the shore.

We parked the truck in front of a small boutique hotel and wandered over to the sand. Ranger stood behind me. His arms wrapped me, my back to his front, and we faced the water. If I didn't know that is wasn't physically possible, I'd be sure Ranger sighed.

"Babe, what's going on with you and Morelli?"

Morelli? He's brought me the coast to ask about Morelli. Now it was my turn to sigh. "Nothing, there's nothing going one with me and Morelli. There is no us. We broke up, for good. And before you say anything, yes, it is for good. We talked and agreed it's for the best. If you're worried about me, you don't need to be. I'm ok. We can head home now. I'm sure I'm keeping you from something more important than checking up on my love life."

"Babe" This time he definitely did sigh and I turned around in shock to see something in his eyes, relief, pain, worry? Before I could open my mouth, he turned me back around and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Stephanie," uh-oh my full name "Babe, I need to talk to you. I need you to listen and then I need you make a decision." Hello twilight zone, again.

"This is why I brought you to the beach. I know you like it here. I wanted you to feel relaxed as we spoke." From nowhere he pulled a blanket, laid it on the sand and pulled me down to sit between his legs, still facing out to sea. Obviously the not looking at each other while we talked worked for Ranger too.

"Babe, there are two things. One you need to know, the other needs you to make a choice." He held me tight. Thinking was going to be hard if I stayed this close to Ranger. His strong masculine aroma filled my nostrils and I could feel his solid chest lean into me. Concentrate Stephanie, he's clearly brought you here for a reason, Ranger doesn't do accidental beach trips.

Ranger continued. "First thing, I have to go away. I don't have a choice in this, the government called me in. I can't tell you anything about it. Tank will be handling all the Rangeman work in my absence." I failed to hold back the sob escaping from my throat. No, no, no! For once my head and heart were in agreement.

"I didn't tell you this to upset you. You need to know so I could ask you the second thing. I don't normally tell you when I'm heading out but this one will be longer. There have already been several briefings on it and there is a lot of planning going into this mission.

"It's only right that you know the facts as much as I can tell you. That's why I had to ask about Morelli. What I need to ask you would affect him too, if he was in your life." Wow, when he talks, Batman really doesn't hold back. I draw my knees into my chest and hugged them with my arms. I take a deep breath.

"Stephanie, are you ready, can I continue?" I don't think I can speak so just gently nod my head against my knees. "Again, like the first point, I can't tell you a lot, but I need to ask a favour."

"Anything Ranger." I whispered. The wind carried my small voice out to sea.

Ranger leaned over my shoulder so his cheek was next to mine. His arms remained around me and for a minute we both just listen to the sound of the waves running up the beach. If it

"Babe, before you jump in head first listen to me first, please." I nodded

"I need to ask a favour, and before I do, you will need time to think about this. I've arranged a room for you at the hotel just behind us. I'll have Rangeman to pick up your FTAs and deposit the money in your account while you take the time to make a decision." I felt him wrap around me tighter preventing me from turning rhino. "Think of this as work for Rangeman, for me. I don't want you struggling to pay your rent just because I've asked you to think about this. I know you've just got back on your feet after breaking your leg. Please." He has a point. Rent is due next week and I did need to work every day this week to be able to pay that and eat next month.

"What about clothes, or Rex?" Suddenly this is becoming a little too serious for me.

"I've arrange for him to be taken to Haywood and Ella packed you a bag, enough for a few days. It's all in the truck. I'll even though they will kill you, I will leave you with your leftovers to keep in the hotel room fridge." I take a few calming breaths and relax back into his chest. I feel Ranger shift from calm to tense. He tilts his head back to look at the black night sky.

"Mierda! ¿cómo le explico esto?" Spanish! What is this favour?

I take a deep breath, "Ranger, I don't understand." I stroke his arms. "What do you need me to do?"

"Babe, I need a favour" Yup, got that bit. "Babe, I need you to marry me."

Of all the things I expected him to say, this was not on my list. I struggle to turn around and face my, hell, what do you call someone who proposes, but isn't your boyfriend?

"Babe, just listen." His arms continue hold me tight. He really doesn't want to do this face to face. "I've told you that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships and that continues to be true. There are some benefits to the gangs on Stark street believing you're my woman for protection, but if certain other people thought you were connected to me, it would make you a target. That is not an option.

"As you might guess, this wouldn't be a regular marriage. Think of it more as a business arrangement. You'll still be you and I'll still be me. Unlike Hawaii, just wearing the rings won't be enough.

"However, no one outside a predetermined group can know about it, until it becomes needed. You won't be able to wear a ring. Once my mission is over you'll learn everything and I'll you will be free from further obligation.

"I know I said you had time to think about this, but there is an end date. I have to leave in a week. We need to get married before then. The paperwork takes three days and there are things we need to finalise after it is official, so you have two to three days maximum to make a choice.

"Babe, I wish there was another way. I've put in a lot of effort on this, but I cannot do this without your help. This the best option."

I think if I tried to speak at this point my mouth wouldn't be able to form the words. I'm on overload. What? Why? How? Is this what has brought him to my room each night? I barely know anything and I'm struggling to gather my thoughts.

What does he mean by business arrangement? What is the end result? Why marriage, of all things?

I note he hasn't mentioned love. In the past he's told me he loves me, in his own way. Is this his way? Earlier this year he told me marriage wasn't in his future, what has changed?

Suddenly I see the irony, with Morelli I could do the relationship on our good days but couldn't do the commitment. Now Ranger is offering the commitment, of sorts, without a relationship.

He's right, this is not a quick decision to make.

"Babe, I can tell you're thinking. I know this is not easy especially as you don't get to know everything. It has to be this way. There are some things you cannot know.

"I have to head back to Haywood tonight, you can come with me, or you can stay here. One of the guys will drop off your car in the morning wherever you are. Babe, there is no wrong answer. If this isn't for you, then nothing changes. Rangeman will always be there to help you. I had to ask."

"Ranger, can I ask some questions? If there is anything more you can tell me, it would help my decision." I finally find a cohesive thought in my head.

I feel him nod behind me. These big girl panties are certainly getting a workout tonight, it might be a good thing my mother went shopping for me!

"So, marriage? You once told me you didn't do anything stupid like marriage. Is there really no other option? Both you and I have not had the greatest experience with this in the past."

"Babe, I can't tell you anymore, but yes, this is the option that provides the best defence under the circumstance."

"Defence? Are you in danger? Am I?" Ranger shook his head "If we limit the people who know about this until it becomes necessary to share, you are in no danger from my enemies. Your enemies, well that's another story. Rangeman will be there anytime you need them. I hope you realise that."

I feel him shift slightly behind me. "I have to get on the road."

"Ok, two more questions, what do you mean about being necessary to share? If it's a secret, why would that change?"

"You'll know when the time is right." He starts to stand up behind me. By this point the beach is almost totally dark and the hotel windows provide the only light.

"Ok" I say not really understanding. Finally, he allows me to turn around as I stand up. I take the opportunity to look into his eyes. "And, if I agree to this, Ranger, how real will this be? I mean, I know basically no one can know about it, you won't be here, but between the wedding and you going off to save the world we'll know we're married. What does that mean to you?"

"Babe, I've told you before I've thought of marrying you. It's a real as you want it to be." There hasn't been a lot of reasons to smile tonight, but I catch a glimpse of that wolf grin as he clearly thinks about how 'real' we've been in the past.

"You're welcome to share my closet and my bed." There's that 200-watt grin again. "You should keep your apartment, but we can create a stalker that would explain you staying on Seven for as long as you'd like.

"I know this is a big favour. It would help my mission. Once it's all over, you'll understand everything, I promise."

With that, he walks to the truck throws in the blanket and tilted his head to ask if I was staying or returning with him.

I shake the sand of my shoes and walk towards him. "Ranger, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet. It's been quite a night. I do need to stay here and think. It's not every day I get a proposal of marriage without even a first date. Wait, hold on. You haven't actually proposed. You've told me you need me to marry you, but when did you ask me?"

"Babe?" And we're back to single word answers. He unloads my bags from the truck and strides back to where I'm stood depositing the luggage on the floor. He places his hands on my shoulder and plants a gentle kiss to my temple.

I pull back. "Ranger? I'm serious." I don't know where this has come from.

Ranger grips me back into his arms. I melt into him and my arms slip around his waist to hold him closer. Somehow I have the courage to look up to his face. I can barely make out his deep chocolate eyes with the hotel lights behind his head. But I feel his heart beating steadily in his chest.

He looks down to me. "Babe, Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you marry me?" My knees give in and I think I stopped breathing. Even knowing it's not genuine, the words are pretty powerful.

Ranger gently kisses my lips, releases me back to standing on my own two feet and climbs into his truck. I watch dumbstruck as he drives off into the night. I suspect this is another night without sleep for me. There's nothing more to say, but a whole heap of thinking to do.

 **A/N - So Stephanie has a decision to make.**

 **I know Helen is still OOC. I want to believe she does want Stephanie to be happy, but has a limited view of how she should achieve that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Gigantic thanks to anyone reading along with my story. Completely makes my day when someone takes a peak a what I've written.**

 **Still don't own anything, possible spoilers from books 1-23**

 **Chapter 3**

I woke in a strange bed with the sunlight streaming in the window and looked at the clock. 11.20 am. Damn, what sort of 'person who has been proposed to' does that make me when I can't stay up all night to make a decision? I guess my thinking position laid out on the bed isn't ideal for staying awake when I'm already tired from monitoring my midnight visitor over the last few weeks.

It definitely wasn't a dream. Here I am, Point Pleasant and Ranger did propose. I want to laugh out loud. Lula will never believe me. She won't get the chance.

I need brain food to make any sense of this situation. No TastyKakes or Donuts in reach but there is the leftover pineapple cake. That should cover me until I can head outside. I sat at the small table by the window and surveyed my surroundings.

It was a utilitarian hotel room with beachy blue touches. Clean and functional. Definitely not luxurious like Rangers apartment but calming and most importantly next to the beach.

So, Ranger wants to, no, needs to marry me.

But why?

Why can't he tell me?

What will it be like being Mrs Batman?

Well, I guess I won't be Mrs anyone if no one can know about it.

I decided that I needed fresh air before my head exploded with too much thought. I also needed to be sure I was thinking about the right things. Can't get carried away with dreaming of a life with Ranger.

A walk on the beach would definitely help. Time to hit the shower and get outside.

I towel dried my hair and held it back in a tie. I threw on some shorts and flip flops from Ella's bag of wonder and a t-shirt from my well-travelled laundry basket and headed out the door.

As I crossed the parking lot to reach the sand, I saw my latest POS car sat in the same space Rangers truck had occupied last night. A small smile crossed my lips.

Sounds of music and laughter from the arcade filled the air and the smell of sweet cotton candy and hot dogs drifted along the boardwalk. I purchased a corndog from the nearest vendor and a large coke and continued my wanderings.

The more I think about it I realise that the thought of marriage fell into two distinct areas for me, a suffocating Burg marriage where I give up my job, my friends, my identity for the greater good of the family, or something else. I don't really know what the something else looks like. Ella and Luis seem to have a good marriage. It works for them. I certainly wouldn't call Ella Burg.

I walked away from Joe to avoid the first type. I'm fairly certain that Rangers' favour falls very much on the outskirts of 'something else' but it was still a marriage and I have tried that before with little success. Can I do it again?

Ranger is not Dickie, I'm sure of that. I know very little about Ranger. He is a good man. He may operate in the grey according to the law but he has strict morals that guide his actions.

He married Rachel to give his name to Julie and provide for them. He didn't love Rachel but did what was best under the circumstances. He still provides for them even though neither are legally his responsibility.

He doesn't love me. I don't know if 'in my own way' counts for anything.

He doesn't do relationships. But he needs this marriage, to me.

Can my heart stand to be in a loveless marriage? Or whatever this would be. For how long? It seems to be related to his mission, when it's over I can choose what to do about 'the arrangement'. Divorce? Separation? If no one knows about the marriage, no one would know about the divorce, right? I know my mom was ok about my ending with Joe, but another failed marriage might be one step too far. I can just hear her now, 'No one else's daughter breaks up from her last chance at happiness to marry for a business arrangement. Still no children and she gets divorced again.'

I love him, I known that since Scrog. Hell, I'm in love with him. It would hurt to be so close and yet so far. Married but not able to touch, to tell him, to hold him.

Would he honour the marriage vows? Dickie cheated on me and I cannot bare to have that happen again even if this is just a temporary arrangement. Would Ranger want to see other people? I don't even know if Ranger dates. The thought makes cold. Don't want to think about that too much, but seriously Ranger is stunning, a sex god, women fall at his feet when he smiles. Who wouldn't want to spend the night with him?

I walk along the boardwalk away from the crowds. I love this place, but today I need to find a quiet space. Just south of the boardwalk the beach became much more deserted and I found a spot to sit and stare out to the same ocean I faced last night. The memory of his arms around me sent a shiver down my spine.

When I've hit a brick wall in my attempts to capture my skips I would lie in my thinking position and ask, what would Ranger do? He's the best bounty hunter I know. If I did what he would do, then I'd succeed too. Obviously, Rangers plans didn't generally involve a loose cannon Lula or going via the funeral home to drop off Grandma, but I applied what I knew about him to my own situation. Most of the time it worked

So, who can I draw from to answer this? Other than Connie and Lula, the woman I know were already married and happily accepted the first proposal offered, but they were also dating the man who asked them.

I drew circles in the sand. My mother really is right, I'm not like anyone else's daughter. I'm grateful for that, I don't want the life they lead. OK if I don't want their lives, then it makes sense that I wouldn't want their marriages or their proposals, which brings me back to mine.

Ranger brought me somewhere he knows I like, somewhere I can relax and think. But is he mine?

His life doesn't lend itself to relationships and he doesn't do marriage. Yet here I am thinking about his proposal.

I have to stop thinking about this in terms of a relationship. If I go forwards expecting him to change, I'll get hurt. That isn't what he's offering. This is business. What do I know about business Ranger? Henry Higgins to my Eliza Doolittle.

He's the best.

He showed me the ropes. Help me buy my first gun. Even though I hate it, he did it so I can protect myself.

He's never lied to me. He protects me, he saves me. He gives me cars by the dozen to explode. He's killed for me. Nearly been killed for me. He freaking jumps off bridges to rescue me. All for no price. I don't know what he intended when he first said it, but he's been there for me whenever I've needed him. He said my car would be brought here for me, and it was.

That gives me the warm fuzzies. Shit.

And now he asks me for a favour. Shit.

He's given me the chance to help him. Shit.

I can't say no to him, no price remember. He doesn't have to know the cost might be my heart.

You can do this and more importantly you want to do this. Yes, there are plenty more questions than answers. He's Batman, but you're Wonder Woman.

Look out Trenton, Stephanie Plum is getting married.

I have my answer, now to tell Ranger.

 **A/N – I'm sure you all pretty much knew which way she was going to go on this decision, but hope you enjoyed her journey. I promise there is more dialogue in the next chapters, but Stephanie needed to figure this one out on her own.**

 **As this is all written in Steph's POV we won't get to know about Rangers mission until he tells her. I promise she will find out, just not for a bit.**

 **I'm typing as quickly as I can to get this story out, but apparently, I have a day job that I need to do too (shame). Hope to get a couple more chapters out over this week. Wish me luck, after this one and the next they are starting to get longer to squeeze in all the details before Ranger heads off to places unknown.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N - Another short chapter for you today. I typed as fast as my fingers could manage. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

I raced back to the hotel and took the quickest shower in history to wash off the sand. I know my history of short showers is fairly limited, but it was speedy by my standards.

I dressed this time in the clothes provided by the superb Ella. Soft dark denim slim fit jeans and a pale blue sleeveless linen top that crisscrossed across my sadly less than ample cleavage. I finished with a silk knitted cardigan wrap in a slightly darker blue. It all fitted perfectly and showcased the right curves in the right places.

Even my wild curls behaved for once. A quick rub of product in my hair and it was done.

Today called for four layers of courage swiped on my eyelashes and tinted lip balm for good luck. I wanted to believe that this was all for me, but a little voice kept suggesting that maybe I wanted to look good for Ranger too. I tried to ignore that voice. This is a business arrangement. Just like a distraction I will play the part he needs me to do.

I strapped on tan leather 3-inch heeled sandals, packed my car and followed the setting sun back to Trenton.

I gave the camera in the elevator at Haywood a finger wave while I ascended. The elevator doors opened onto the fifth floor and all eyes turned to me.

"Bomber!" several of the guys called out.

"Beautiful, what brings you here today?" Lester called out as he walked towards me. "Me?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively and his jewel green eyes sparkled like the player he is.

"Santos!" Tanks booming voice carried clearly across the floor. "Do you want to meet me on the mats, again? Let Little Girl onto the floor and go back to work." Lester stepped back and ushered me into the control room.

"Thanks, Tank. Is Ranger in?"

If he was, he must have heard the commotion so there was no quietly sneaking into his office anymore. "Stephanie, are you ok?" Tank enquired "Another stalker? There are plenty of searches if you want to work."

It was unusual for me to visit Haywood unannounced. My earlier bravado to give Ranger my answer was quickly wearing off. Why didn't I just call him or better yet, send a text rather than turn up at his door? I know why, something about proper etiquette. This won't be a regular marriage but at least I should accept his proposal face to face.

"Yes, everything is ok. I just need to talk to Ranger. If he's busy I can come back."

"He's right in his office, head on in."

The twenty steps to his doorway suddenly felt like a mile. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in and close the door."

His voice gave away nothing of the emotion from previous night.

I love his office, so masculine, organised and efficient. It reflects him well. He stood from his large leather chair and stepped round in front of the desk. His broad shoulders filled the space. In daylight he really is the most handsome man imaginable. His black silken hair hung long past his ears. Tight mocha latte skin encased his body. The rippling muscles barely restrained by his painted on black short sleeved shirt. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest, his face blank as leaned back to rest on the desk.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes expecting to see something more. He doesn't know my answer, I haven't given him any indication. My nerves now overriding the adrenaline that drove me here.

The carpet became the focus of my attention. "Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Yes." Barely a whisper. My head still down. "Yes Ranger. I'll marry you."

As I look up all I see is black when he approaches quickly. He wraps his body around mine and pushes me to the wall behind. His hands grab my hair and his lips skim my ear.

"Gracias, thank you." I barely hear him speak.

My body melts into his and there is no space between us. His lips meet mine and his tongue requests entrance. The kiss deepens and I feel his hands travel south then under my shirt. I lose myself in the sensation. When he pulled back I'm gasping for air and trying to remember where I am. I have to place my hands on the wall to steady myself.

Ranger is standing there with a huge wolf grin. "I took the opportunity to kiss my fiancée." he smirks.

He indicates to the couch in the corner. "Take a seat Babe, we have plenty to discuss." And we're back to business Ranger.

He takes a folder from a locked cabinet behind his desk and returns to sit next to me, thighs touching.

Opening the folder I see several forms "This is the paperwork for a marriage licence, sign where indicated. I'll have my lawyer collect it in the morning. Seventy-two hours from then takes us to Friday. I'll arrange for an evening appointment. Remember no one can know about this. I know a judge in Newark who can officiate quietly. He'll keep it legal but get it lost in the system so no one will see it pop up as a new event."

"Ranger, I need to ask something first." He leaned away and shot me a cold look. "I will do this, I said I would." It came out more forcefully than I intended "but Dickie hurt me the last time I tried this. I know this is just business, a favour to you, but I don't want to find you, to see you, to know...I mean I'm sure you have a healthy 'social' life."

"Babe."

"Ranger, please."

"Babe, understood. There will be no one else, for either of us while we are married. Ok?" I nodded.

"What happens between us is another matter." And there's that grin again. I blush and the temperature raises ten degrees. He doesn't love you. It's purely business to him. Hold it together.

"There a few people who will need to know the truth. They can protect you and verify the marriage when needed. Tank, as my second in command will know. Lester is family and can be useful." I swear he almost rolled his eyes at that. "I'd like to ask Ella. I know she loves you, babe. I would like you to let her look after you when I'm not here." I nodded, Ella really is amazing and it would be nice to have one woman I could talk to. "Now we need someone for you, who would you like to know? It would be best if that person was family."

Tough choice. My first thought? Not Mom. While it is a wedding which would make her happy she couldn't keep it quiet. Not Grandma, she does support me, however she does like to gossip and it would be kinder to keep her away from Ranger. Does Eddie count as family? Vinnie? Shudder. "My Dad?" He barely says anything, I think he supports me even if he doesn't always understand.

"Good choice babe. I'll get it arranged." His phone buzzed and he answered "Be there in five. Babe, I have to go." He led me to the door. Before he opened it, he turned to me.

"You'll get a new stalker on Thursday, don't worry it's one of my guys. But on Friday you'll need protection. I'll pick up from the bond office at 1. Ella can pack everything you need. Just have your purse with you and be ready to leave."

Wow, just like that we were getting married in three days. Who said planning a wedding was stressful.

 **A/N I know I've taken huge liberties here around arranging a wedding, but its fiction, right? Anyway, Ranger would be able to fix it for her. In England you have to register a whole two weeks before you can get your license and I had to be interviewed in a room alone without my fiancé. Couldn't do that to our heroine.**

 **The next chapter is nearly done (and its longer). Let's go find Stephanie a stalker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you again to everyone who has written a review. I love reading your ideas. Most of you want to know when Stephanie (and the rest of us) will find out the reasons behind Rangers proposal. Well, the simple answer is, not yet.**

 **I have the entire story planned out. It will run to around 15/16 chapters. Steph (and you) will have to wait until after half way to discover Rangers secret. There's plenty to keep us occupied in the meantime, but I may add some hints.**

 **On a side note, I just discovered Story Stats on FF. I mainly use the App so didn't know this even existed. I was more than thrilled when I thought you 33 fabulous followers were reading my little story. Now I've seen the number of visitors, I'm completely blown away. To everyone who reads this thank you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

During the week I chased my skips and managed to get several skips including speedy Mr Malskine returned to the system.

I saw Morelli twice at the station. On the first occasion he gave me a salute from a distance. We still really don't know how to handle being friends. On Thursday we were leaving the TPD building at the same time.

"Cupcake, nice to see you brought in Willards without resorting to jumping in garbage." He got an eye roll in reply. "Thought you should know your mother has been talking to mine. I think we're safe from them but the news is out in the Burg."

"Really? I'm surprise it's taken this long." At least this way I shouldn't get endless calls from my mom as she heard the news first.

He hung his arm over my shoulder. "Cupcake, you can always change your mind."

"Joe."

"I know, Stephanie, it's ok. We're ok. It will just take me a while to stop wanting to try."

He walked me to my car and then I remembered it was Thursday. Time for my stalker to appear. He held me back as he saw the large red envelope tucked under my front wiper.

"Gee, a new admirer. Guess someone heard I'm single again."

"Cupcake, please be serious. Any idea who this could be? Just because were not together doesn't mean I'll be ditching all my Maalox just yet." I shook my head.

We opened the envelope and looked inside. A broken hand-held mirror with note attached.

Joe turned it over to read "Magic mirror in my hand, who was the fairest in this land? Be such a shame when I ruin that pretty face' It's from the Huntsman"

Before we had chance to speak we heard the twang of multiple catapults from outside the parking lot and turned to see projectiles heading towards us.

"Duck!" But it was too late. Red and green water balloons struck me front and centre and exploded. I was dripping wet, but it wasn't water... apple juice? When we looked around the area was empty and no clue who fired on us.

"Seriously Cupcake, who have you pissed off now? The wicked queen?" he says with a smirk.

"If you mention anything about seeing seven little people I will scream!" My hands jump to my hips ready to go rhino. Look at this, we don't have to been together for us to argue. He throws up his hands in despair.

"Steph, look at you. Your life is too crazy. I don't know if someone is trying to kill you or recruit you for a stage show. As long as that apple juice isn't poisoned you should be ok. I'll write this up and add it to your file."

I hope this is the Merry Men, but seriously a fairy tale? I thought it would be more threatening. How will this convince anyone I need protection by tomorrow?

I threw open the car door and climbed in to head home and shower before the sticky juice dried much more.

"Cupcake, be careful please?" I nodded and drove away.

Friday morning came around quickly and I dragged myself out of bed. I had to pinch my arm to be sure it wasn't a dream, today is my wedding day.

I sensed Ranger visited my room again in the night. I wonder what else was keeping him here. I've accepted his favour. He must be waiting until I go through with it. I was tempted to just roll over and drag him into bed with me, then we could both sleep. But I'm not sure sleep would have been on my mind at that point. I'm attempting to not think about Ranger like that, this is business, it's a distraction. I'm just not sure who is most distracted.

I've made my peace with the idea of marrying Ranger. If no one knows and it doesn't change anything, it's as if it won't have happened. I'm making my home in denial land and it's working for me.

I spend a few minutes longer in the shower today to buff, shave and moisturise. It's not quite how I pictured the morning of my wedding, but I should still make an effort. By some miracle my curls fall loosely over my shoulders.

I filled my arms with the essential toiletries to pack into my shoulder bag and wandered into my bedroom to get dressed.

Suddenly I realised I haven't thought about a dress. This isn't a white wedding affair. We've both been married before but what's the dress code for a clandestine business arrangement wedding?

I'm heading to the bonds office first so the girls would notice if I wore anything different. It has to be jeans and stretchy shirt. If I roll it up tight I can fit a lightweight dress into the bag. My little black dress is the only option, it will have to do. At least Ranger will approve of the colour. I'll drop my 4-inch pumps into the passenger seat of my car. I'll grab them as I'm taken to safety.

With a wave to Rex I leave my apartment and drive to Tasty Pastry. Donuts are definitely needed today.

Connie and Lula were already waiting for me in the office. I should win an Oscar for my acting skills this week, I don't think either of them have suspected a thing.

"White girl, those donuts? Bring them to Lula. I'm wasting away here. It's already 11am and I've been hungry since I got here."

"You've been here 10 minutes, Lula. And five of them were spent eating the chicken you brought." Connie didn't even look up from painting her nails to deliver her opinion.

"Exactly that's five minutes of waiting too long." And with that the donuts are torn from my hands. I manage to grab one Boston creme before the box was completely out of reach.

"Steph, what do I hear about you and Morelli?" Finally, Connie looks up. She continued "Is it true? The two of you done for good? The Burg is confused. Some are saying that you're done but others are saying you must still be together as no one has seen a major argument."

"Ok ladies, I'll tell you what happened. It's not a secret." I have enough of them already. I drop my bag and myself on the couch.

An hour later and I had finally answered enough of their questions to satisfy them that Supercop and I were really done, no one had cheated, we wouldn't be getting back together and most importantly, there wasn't anyone else applying for the vacant position of boyfriend in my life.

I checked my watch, one hour to go. There wouldn't be time to go chasing any skips today, I decided I needed food. Like the condemned man I decided that my last meal of singledom should be of my choosing.

"Pino's meatball subs anyone? I'll go collect." I knew Lula wasn't fond of the place, too many cops, and Connie would have to stay behind to man the phones, but the sauce was astounding.

I walked the block back to my car and headed over to Pino's. It was unusually quiet for a Friday, but I was happy to take advantage and quickly placed the order and returned to my car.

I couldn't believe my luck when I got back to the office, a space right outside. Maybe being married to Batman will have some benefits after all. Can you inherit parking karma from your husband? Woah, husband. I shook the thought from my mind and headed inside.

The meatball subs were grabbed from my hands as I entered and we all sat down to some serious eating.

We were wadding up the empty wrappers and leftover napkins when the bonds office door opened and a delivery guy walked in carrying a large wrapped box.

"Is there an S. White here?"

"Nah, not here." Said Connie. "You can try next door at the bookstore, they get a lot of deliveries."

"Wait!" I managed to hold back the eye roll. "Is it definitely for here?"

"Plum Bail Bonds. Yup no mistaking the address. S. White c/o Ms Plum."

"Well that's me." I really need to talk to the merry men about their choice of films, we might need to limit their Disney exposure.

"Skinny girl, who's sending you parcels 'care of'?" I shrugged and took the parcel from the delivery guy, signed the paperwork and held open the door for him to leave.

"I don't know, should we should open it? It's not really addressed to me." I sat back on the couch with the box on my lap. Knowing it was from my 'stalker' made me wonder if it was safe to be anywhere near this thing.

"Yeah, let's open the heck out of it. It could be for you. It has you name on the parcel too." Lula took the box and shook it. She then lifted it up and placed an ear to the side wall. "It's not ticking." Well that's a relief. And with that the packaging was ripped open. Inside, hidden under the packing peanuts, was an ornate carved wooden box slightly larger than a jewellery box. A gold coloured clasp held the lid closed.

"Wow that looks valuable, what's inside?" Taking a deep breath, I unhook the clasp and lift the lid. I glanced inside and immediately snap it shut.

"Nothing, nothing inside." The sub was suddenly sitting very heavy in my stomach.

"White girl, with the look on your face, you're lying."

Connie took the box from my hands and placed it on her desk. She opened the lid using her nail file until the lid fell back. Inside was a red organ dripping with blood and a dagger stuck upright in the centre.

"It's a heart!" Lula exclaimed.

Connie opened the documents included in the consignment packaging and read the enclosed note. "The Queen didn't like the pigs heart, so I'm coming for yours this time. Signed 'The Huntsman'"

"Pigs heart?" I groaned and sunk back into the couch "Haven't we been here before? That matter was all wrapped up when Sophia was arrested and DeChooch...Oh..." A warm feeling spread from my head to, well, lower than my head and above my knees. "I think I need lie down."

"Yeah girl you don't look to so good. Its account of it being lunchtime and being out of donuts." I nodded. Yeah, lack of donuts, nothing to with pig organs.

Before I could get my feet up on the couch there was a scream outside and what looked like a flaming arrow flew into my car hood. Another whoosh and one went through the driver's window and a third stuck into the fuel cap. The small fires grew across the car to meet each other. The one day I got good parking karma and it becomes the perfect target for an archer. At least I have a front row seat to the action. Thankfully I know there's not much fuel inside but I still cover my eyes when I recognise the unmistakeable sucking noise just as the car explodes into a fireball. Once it explodes I begin to head outside. There's already a crowd around the car. You don't see many arrows in Trenton.

"Steph!" Connie calls from underneath her desk." You sure it's safe to leave? Who knows how many arrows this guy has."

I shrug my shoulders "I'll need to talk to the police, I'm sure it's ok." Perhaps I should be a little more cautious, it might not actually be the Merry Men. I've has stalkers crazy enough in the past.

The fire department and TPD arrive at the same time. Morelli's truck swings in behind the uniformed cops while I'm giving them my statement.

"Cupcake! Another car?" His arms waving as if nothing had changed between us. "I had to come for old times' sake. I don't think we've had flaming arrows before. Related to your wicked Queen?" and there's the smirk.

I shrugged. I'm going to wear out my shoulders at this rate.

"In the space of 24 hours you've had a mirror, apples and arrows?"

"You're missing the dagger through the heart in a wooden box on Connie's desk." I informed him with a sigh.

"Cupcake. This has escalated quickly. You want to reconsider turning me down? Quiet life, Bob miss you, the boys certainly miss you."

"And don't forget, the Huntsman wants your heart for his box." Lula shouts from the office door. No way she'll come any closer with cops nearby. "Has anyone checked that psycho Sophia is still locked up? We think it's related to DeChooch." Lula adds before she heads back inside

I snort, yeah, it's related to DeChooch alright. Just not in the way she's thinking.

I felt my neck tingle and turn to see Ranger striding across the scene of the crime. The crowd moves to let him through.

"Babe, you ok?" I take a step back and remain at arm's length from both men. I don't really know how to act with either of them right now.

"Yeah, Ranger. I'm ok. It's just another car, although I had managed to keep that one for several months."

"Ranger, you know anything about this?" Joe asks turning to the man in black.

Ranger raises an eyebrow "Flaming arrows are not really my style. Babe, you want a ride?"

I want to say no, I wouldn't give in so easily if it was a real stalker so why now? I nervously chew my bottom lip.

Suddenly a shot rings out from a building across the street and zips past my head into the brick end-wall of the bonds office. Ok this now feels authentic stalker territory. Is this still part of the plan?

Both Ranger and Joe drag me to the ground and hold my head down. Well this is interesting.

I hear the cops racing off in the direction of the shot and Morelli jumps up to disperse the surrounding crowd.

Ranger picks me up and leans in to my ear. "Babe, I'm sorry about your car. But we need to go now. We'll spread the news that a new hitman has been seen in town this weekend to explain you staying out of sight. I'll also be having words with Lester about subtlety. Flaming arrows on Hamilton, he gets a new toy can't control himself."

With that grab my bag, bid farewell to my torched shoes and shell of a car. Ranger opens the passenger door to his Turbo and gently lowers me into the seat. Once I'm safely inside he closes the door and jogs around to his side.

I savour the heady aroma of leather and Ranger inside the car as we drive North out of town.

 **A/N – here we go Wedding up next. Grab your confetti and tissues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N - Here comes the bride.**

 **Chapter 6**

As we drove North Ranger slipped into his zone. He switched on the stereo and the car was filled with a slow calming orchestral piece of music.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "I find it helpful to relax."

"No, it fine. Not really my thing, but I could definitely do with some relaxation today." I close my eyes and practiced some deep breathing.

Nothing more was said until we arrived at the parking for an upscale hotel just outside Newark.

"I have a suite booked for the night, we'll get ready here and then go meet the Judge for 1900 hours. Lester and Tank are inside, they arrived 10 minutes ago. I asked Tank to pick up your Father."

I practically leaped out my seat. "My Dad? I figured we would just tell him after the event as ask him to keep it quiet."

"I hope you don't mind, I met with him yesterday to explain a little and ask his permission for your hand in marriage."

Wow. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. As far as he knows we're in love. He's served in the military, he understands wanting to marry your sweetheart before shipping out. He's happy to keep it quiet for your sake, he knows what the Burg gossips could do to you. I thought it would be good for you to have him here."

"Thank you. You're right. If this was a real wedding, I would want him to stand with me."

He turns to me, "Stephanie, this IS a real wedding. No one is pretending today. If you don't want to marry me, this is your exit now. I can start the car and drive back to Trenton. No one will know any difference. If we get out of the car, we're doing this." I could almost hear him add 'and it's going to be good'.

"Ok, Ranger, I haven't changed my mind. I'm doing this for you." And I opened the car door.

The suite was at on the top floor and consisted of three bedrooms and a large central open plan space divided off for dining and relaxing.

Tank and Lester were seated on one of the sofas as we walked in the door and promptly stood up to parade rest.

"Bossman, Beautiful. All quiet on the drive in. After the shooting at the bonds office no one questioned us needing to leave and guard Beautiful."

"The less said about that the better, Santos. Flaming arrows? Pigs hearts? We will discuss this again." replied Ranger with a dark stare.

Lester never seemed to know when to quit "At least it should keep the TPD on their toes for a while and keep us out of suspicion."

Tank raised his hand and clipped Lester on the back of his head. "You'd better hope. Only a lunatic would base his stalking on Snow White."

I finally looked around at the room, silk curtains, overstuff sofas, chandelier hanging over the dining table and felt very under dressed. The black uniforms of Rangeman seem to blend in everywhere, I suppose that's why they wear them. "Ranger, you said my father was here. I should talk to him, but I do have a small problem."

"Babe?"

"I managed to fit a dress in my shoulder bag" I held up the crumpled little black dress and turned to glare at Lester "however, my pumps were left in the car and went up in flames. I don't want to sound dramatic, but I can't get married in bare feet. We're not at the beach."

"Babe." He looked at me like I had said the most incredulous thing in the world. "Babe, Ella has your shoes, and your wedding dress. She came up with Lester."

"My wedding dress?" I gasped.

"Yes, do you think I would ask you to marry me and not make sure you had a dress for to the occasion?"

I felt very sheepish suddenly my shoes needed my examination. "I wasn't sure, it's all been a bit quick."

"Now that I agree with." I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway of the nearest bedroom.

"Daddy" I ran into his arms.

"Pumpkin, it's good to see you. Can I talk to you in private?" I look to Ranger and he nods. "Why don't you take that room?" he indicates to the large double doors on the far side of the room "It's the master suite. I'll take another and go shower. The guys will find Ella and have her bring in your clothes."

The master suite was as grand as the shared area. A large king size bed dominated the space. The room was decorated in relaxing zen arrangement. If I didn't know better, it looked a little like Rangers bedroom. The sheets on the bed certainly had the same alpha masculine look to them. A dresser occupied the opposite wall to the bed made of dark wood with a gloss finish and oriental artwork in gold covering the ends. Two large armchairs and coffee table matching the dresser overlooked the view outside. Dad walked over to the chairs and rested his hands on the back of the nearest one looking out the window.

"Pumpkin, I know you're your own woman and I'm happy to support you in anything you want to do, but I have to ask, is anyone forcing you to do this today? It has only been a few weeks since you broke up with Morelli but I didn't think you were interested in getting married again, to anyone. As you said it is happening quickly."

I stood in the middle of the room and looked up to the light fitting. I shook my head and formulated my response. "Dad, its ok. I suppose it is a reasonable question. No, I am not being forced to do this. I do love him." I walk towards my father.

"This isn't a quick as it seems. We've known each other for as long as I've been a bounty hunter, my feelings for him have been building for a long time. There isn't anyone one else I would want to marry." I realise I'm telling the truth and feel the need to divert my movement to sit down on the bed. I rest my elbows on my knees and contemplate if I need to lower my head as I feel the blood drain from my face. "Daddy, he has to leave in three days and it's important to him that we do this before he goes. He's important to me so I'm happy to do this today."

He nods "I understand your wish to keep this quiet from the Burg, in the short term, but I'm not sure your mother will. But then I don't think she's ever fully understood you. We will have to do some damage control when it comes out." He runs his hand over his face "I will admit to being grateful not to be paying for this little event, this suite must cost a dime or two." He adds a whistle turning to see the whole space "Although once your mother hears about your marriage I'm sure I'll be paying for a reception."

Eek, I haven't given any thought to a reception once everyone knows. I'd rather avoid that. Hopefully the mission will end quickly and we can do whatever needs to be done.

A knock at the door ends the conversation, but my dad and I exchange smiles before I open the door.

"Ella!"

"Stephanie, it is so good to see you my dear. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. I needed to talk with the concierge to finalise some arrangements. He very kindly let me use his steamer to get the last wrinkle from your dress." I usher her into the room and hug her as she comes level with me.

"Dad, I don't believe you've met Ella, she is Rangers housekeeper and much more beyond. Ella, my father, Frank Plum"

"Mr Plum, my pleasure. I'm looking forward to seeing Stephanie around the apartment. She really is a joy to cook for." And they shake hands.

"Ella, likewise a pleasure. Stephanie, I should leave you ladies to do whatever you need to do before the wedding. My suit is in the other room so I will change and be out in the lounge." My dad places his hand on each of my cheeks and kisses the top of my head before he walks back into the main room.

Ella switched into wedding planner mode. "We have three hours to get you ready. I unpacked your suitcase into the dresser and closet. I placed everything you should need for this evening in the top drawer. Your shoes are just inside the closet door and toiletries in the bathroom. Let me go get your dress, it's on the hotel trolley in the main room." I swear she hasn't taken a breath. "Don't worry Ranger hasn't seen it. I do hope you like it. Ranger was very particular that is shouldn't be recognizably a wedding dress. I don't understand his need for secrecy sometimes." and with that she disappears out the door. I took the opportunity to peek into the closet at the shoes and found not just one pair but two. I bent down to take a closer look.

"I know, they are both stunning." Ella appeared over my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I thought I let you make the final decision. They're both Jimmy Choo, the ones on the left are open toed, Lancer champagne glitter leather sandal, but does look more silver, 4.5 inches tall and would look exquisite on your feet. The shorter pair are a silver pointy toe pump only 2.5 inches. I have matching clutches for either. Take your pick but let me first show you the dress."

We turn out of the closet and I see it hanging up in front of me. It is stunning, simple and elegant.

"I had to stay away from creams and ivories to avoid the look of a bride, but I think this should do the trick. It would work as an evening gown or any formal occasion."

"Ella is it gorgeous. I couldn't have chosen anything better." Pale dusky blue grey chiffon floor length dress. The top was sleeveless. It gathered across the chest and torso in a loose Grecian style. The skirt was straight with layers of fabric and would gently touch the floor. No obvious train and nothing about this dress said bride but would suit this occasion perfectly. "Thank you, so much. It's so delicate, I think I will go with the strappy sandals."

"It was my pleasure, now let's get you ready to go. Into the shower for you."

Three hours later I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the finished product. My curls had been tamed and sat angelically. Most were loosely pinned up on my head with carefully arranged tendrils allowed to fall. Ella had magicked some pearl and crystal hair grips and had fixed them in the curls. They belonged to her sister who had loaned them.

My makeup was light and elegant. It gave my cheeks a healthy glow. Maybe one more layer of mascara for courage and it would be perfect. My hand and toenails had been manicured and finished with a delicate nude polish. The dress fitted perfectly, Ella had such an eye for these things. And, oh, the shoes, they would place me at eye level with Ranger and I felt so refined in them. I must remember to do something for Ella to thank her for this. I felt like a princess.

Ella gave my shoulders a squeeze and left me alone with my thoughts. This is it, I'm getting married to the man I love. I just hope I can take the pain.

"Knock, knock, Pumpkin, can I come in?"

"Of course Daddy, you ready to go?"

"Yes, Pumpkin. Ranger and Tank have just left. Lester is driving us."

He took in the full view of my outfit. "You look beautiful, I'm so proud to be with you today." He reached his jacket pocket and drew out a long box. "When Ranger met with me, he mentioned that it would be quite a low-key affair, but I still wanted you to have this. I hope it not too old fashioned or anything. It was my mothers." He opened the slender box to reveal a beautiful vintage necklace. A silver chain with pearls interspersed throughout the length. Small feather or leaf shapes crystals set into metal grouped together linked to the chain to create depth. "It's not real gems, but your Grandmother always smiled when she wore it and I want the same for you" He placed it around my neck and checked I was comfortable with it.

"Stephanie, I just want you to be happy." Me too.

"Thanks, Daddy. It's perfect." And it was. It sat just below my collar bone and I would treasure it. One last glance in the mirror and I was ready to go.

Lester drove Rangers' Mercedes while Daddy and I sat in the back. Only a few short minutes later we pulled up to the large wrought iron gates of a brick stately home and were buzzed in. We drove up the gravel driveway and parked in the large circular space by the front door.

Lester took my hand to help me out of the car then my father took over and escorted me towards the house.

The housekeeper greeted us "Good evening Sirs, Ma'am. I believe the rest of your party are awaiting you in the rose garden. Please follow me." My breathing became more laboured at each step. I repeated a silent chant in my head. 'you can do it, you can do it'. I had to do it for Ranger. And somehow my feet obeyed and kept going forwards.

As we emerged from the rear of the property the view took away what was left of my breath. Tank, Ranger and a third man, I presumed to be the Judge, stood in the centre of a walled portion of the garden. We entered under an arch of trailing greenery and were surrounding by blooming rose bushes of all colour and variety. The pathways were bordered by lavender and low-level box hedges leading us to the central space. Ethereal music floated on the breeze and with the French lavender aroma gave the space a magical feel.

I half expected to see fairies fly by. But I only had eyes for one man. He stood straight and tall, his tailored black suit fitted his body perfectly. His hair hung loose tussled slightly in the gentle wind. The crisp white shirt contrasted his beautiful Cuban skin. The outfit was finished with a black tie in a large knot. Tank was dressed similarly as was Lester, I now realised, but neither of them compared in beauty to Ranger. I know he would never like to be called beautiful, it wasn't bad ass enough. There would probably be some witty comment about the testosterone level dropping, but I wouldn't take it back. He truly was magnificently beautiful to me.

His eyes met mine as Lester, my father and I continued to walk across the garden. I don't know how I would ever be able to look away again.

"Junior, you never told me she was this beautiful!" The third man spoke. Without breaking eye contact with me Ranger answered "She has always been beautiful to me, but tonight she is a goddess."

I finally reached the centre of the garden. With no attempt to look away, Ranger took my hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it, barely brushing his lips against it, but I felt it in every goose bump it caused the length of my arm and down my spine. "You are simply stunning, thank you."

"Junior?" I had to ask. "You're not so bad yourself Batman." That got me a grin in return.

Ranger leaned over and whispered in my ear "I'm named after my father and some people who know both of us and should know better, still like remind me of the wayward young man I once was."

I gasped, I has assumed that he knew the Judge from Rangeman work, not since his childhood.

My inner thoughts were interrupted by the Judge gently coughing. "Shall we get the proceedings underway? Ms Plum if you would stand here and face Carlos." He moved me to the desired place. I was struggling to focus on anything other than Ranger.

My father, Lester and Tank stood around us in a protective arc facing the Judge. The relaxing music continued to play in the background. Maybe Ranger was onto something.

"Carlos, Stephanie, my name is Judge Malcom Griffin, it is my pleasure to have you visit my home this evening. We are here to join you in marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion, which should be one of the most memorable and happy days of your life. Please take each other by the hand." I reached out and took Rangers hands. I could feel the callouses from all his years of service. I ran my thumb over a small scar on his left hand from a knife wound and shivered as I thought of all he has done for me. I heard Ranger take a slight breath and I looked up in to his bottomless brown eyes. I see no blank mask tonight, but the intensity of his observation of me has me reeling. It certainly feels memorable.

The Judge continues, "Carlos, please repeat after me…" I hear only one voice as I continue to be lost in his eyes.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I take you, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live." I nearly lost my grip on his hands as his words echo in my head, 'vow to love'?

"Stephanie?" I'm pulled from my musings when Judge Griffin turns to me, "Your turn, please repeat after me…" I continue to gaze at Ranger, I will not let him down.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live." I speak the truth, I hope he can see it. A tear escaped my eye and I blink to avoid a full blow meltdown.

The Judge looks to the two of us. "Do you have rings to exchange?" I shake my head but at the same time Ranger nodded his. Confused I watch Tank reach into his jacket pocket and extract a small black ring box. Tank opens the box and Ranger releases my hands to pick up the ring.

"Ranger?"

"Babe, let me, please?" I nod. He retakes my left hand and slips onto my ring figure the most stunning ring I have ever seen. Beautiful in its simplicity. A channel set diamond band running the full circumference of the platinum ring. It must be at least two carats.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

I gasp "Ranger, I thought we weren't doing rings. I have nothing to give you."

"Babe, you're wrong, you've just given me everything I've asked of you. Gracias." He lifts my hand and kisses the knuckles then leans in towards my lips.

"Ahem" Judge Griffins interrupts "We'll get to the kissing soon enough. Let me continue." We retake each other by the hands. Ranger smiles and I see him visibly relax. The Judge continues to speak "Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust- to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. You came to me as two single people and you will now leave as a married couple, united to each other by the binding contract you have just entered. Your cares, your worries, your pleasures and your joys, you must share with each other.

"Carlos and Stephanie, in so much as the two of you have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss each other for the first time as Husband and Wife."

There are few kisses more imagined by young girls in the Burg, your first as a married couple. Hours are spent receiving advice and maybe even practiced, but none dreamt or real could match the explosion of passion or purity as Ranger slid one hand on my lower back, the other on the back of my neck and drew me into his body. My eyes closed finally losing the connection with his. I tilted my head and our lips met tenderly. The pressure gradually increased then his tongue slipped inside. He stole my breath in a single heartbeat. I grip him tight with all my strength. If I could only stay here forever life would be perfect.

I sigh as we finally pull our lips apart to find Lester grinning from ear to ear. I then realise that my father too was watching and hide my face into Rangers chest a little as I blush.

"Congratulations Pumpkin, Ranger." I look up at my father beaming at us. His smile met by Tank and surprisingly Ranger too. Ranger is not keen to let me go, keeping his left arm around my waist holding me tight as he accepts handshakes from our officiant and witnesses. And just like that we're married.

As the judge led us from our idyllic wedding venue the music subtlety changed to a piece I'd heard before at several weddings. The music crescendoed as we walked back through the archway. Our own wedding march. It was as if the enchanted space granted us their blessing and sent us on our way.

Judge Griffin directed us back into the house. "I believe we have some champagne and a small surprise in the drawing room. If you would follow me."

Entering the large airy room furnished in soft creams I see Ella stood behind a table bearing a striking tower of cake, wedding cake! Three tiers of blue ombre buttercream roses seated on a silver stand.

I rushed over to her and exclaimed "Ella, I love you!"

"Babe!" Tank and Lester laugh in the background. Ranger quickly returned me into his arms and a champagne flute was placed in my hand.

Tank cleared his throat, "Ranger, Stephanie, thank you for letting us share this day with you. You both mean so much to each of us. We all wish you all the best and happiness together. Please raise your glasses, to Stephanie and Ranger." With clinking glasses Ranger and I toasted each other and I drank the champagne in one go. He leant in and kissed me gently. I couldn't have imagined a better wedding even if we both meant the vows we professed. Now I definitely needed cake. My hormones were enjoying the close proximity to Ranger far too much. Maybe three slices would be just enough to prevent me from throwing myself at him right here, then I'll need to take some back to the hotel suite. Cake, need cake.

"Babe, I'll get you some cake" Damn his ESP. He leaned into my ear and whispered "But I will limit how much you eat. This is our wedding night. When I told you that I'd thought about marrying you, this was the part I was looking forward to the most." Simultaneously I felt a shiver go down my spine and a warmth spread from my stomach south. He grinned the full 1000-watts. Now I definitely did need cake.

We stood by the cake in front of our small gathering. While grasping the knife together we cut the first slice. I ran two fingers through the butter cream and slowly licked it off the first. I couldn't hold back the moan. The guys all groaned. Then Ranger lifted my hand to his mouth and licked the second finger. I heard him growl.

"Babe, let's take the cake to go" and with that he lifted me off my feet and over his shoulder. I managed to hold onto my cake. "Ranger!" I squealed. Ella exchange the plate with a box containing a few slices and with that I'm whisked away into his Porsche. The rest of our wedding party followed and waved us off in the driveway.

"Babe, Tank and Lester will make sure your father and Ella get home safely. Tonight, is just about you and me." Oh Boy.

 **A/N - Woo-Hoo they got married! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **Chapter 7**

For tonight I can pretend that this is real. My heart be dammed, my body wants Ranger and nothing will step in the way. No Morelli guilt, no disapproving neighbourhood. Ranger and I are married and I'm taking advantage!

The Porsche skidded into the valet spot in front of the hotel. Ranger jumped out and he threw the keys to the startled valet waiting at his desk.

He yanked open my door and I was lifted up on to my feet. He hurried me through the hotel lobby in to the elevator to the penthouse suite.

The door was pushed open and we fell into the room clinging on to each other. Without letting me go far he turned to the sound system and a soft latin beat began to fill the air. "Dance with me Babe? Every wedding needs the first dance." He removes his jacket and tie. The top buttons on the shirt are opened revealing more of his edible skin. I'm nearly undone as his rolls up his sleeves and held out his hands for me. I step into his reach and we begin to sway. Our bodies touch at every point possible and I feel his heat through his luxurious shirt. He inserts his thigh between my legs and our hips start to rotate together. His experience with the style of music far outweighs mine, but I'm more than content to be led by a master.

Running his fingers in my hair he pauses and his lips crash down to mine. Hips still moving in time with the music. I'm lost and don't ever want to be found. Ranger moves his hands down my body and moves them along my legs, lifting and lowering each one in turn. As much as I love my dress, it has to go. The skirt has plenty of fabric to allow movement but it is preventing me feel his magical touch.

"Ranger?" I pant

"Babe, call me Carlos. I want to hear my name on your lips."

"Carlos" I breathe and I have to say nothing more. The music has no power to hold us in this room. My dress was a puddle on the floor and we continued the dance that Ranger knows best as he carried me bridal style into the bedroom.

I whispered, screamed and yelled his name many times over the course of the night. And he mine.

We finally collapsed into each other's arms and slept just as dawn crept over the horizon.

I was surprised when I woke a few short hours later to not still be tangled in the strong limbs of my husband. Husband. That word should scare me far more than it does. The part about it not being real was what I found terrified me. He held the entirety of my heart and didn't know.

I wrapped the sheet around me and held it tight. I can do this, he needs me. My hand brushed my hair away from my face and my ring caught in a wayward curl. I stared at it again. I would never be able to look at it without thinking of Ranger no, Carlos.

It was Carlos I married, it was Carlos last night. In the day he may be business Ranger but I'll always remember the one night he was Carlos and vowed to love me.

I became aware of the breathing of another person in the room and rolled over to see Ranger stood by the window facing out.

The sunlight glistened over his broad, strong shoulders. Wearing only a pair of sweat pants hanging low from his hips he was resting his hands on the window and head hung low between them.

I heard him take another deep breath and suddenly I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. This felt way more personal than when he sits in my room at night. It's expressive, not hidden behind a blank mask. It's so rare to see emotion from him I don't know how to read him. Is this regret? Sadness? I know he never intended to marry again. Is this situation causing him physical anguish?

I want to give him his privacy and rolled back over as quietly as I can manage. Clearly not quietly enough and I hear him push off from the window and move back towards me.

"Morning Babe" he pulled the sheet off me as he walked past. "I'm heading to the shower, want to join me? I'm good in the shower" I moan, not sure that I have the bones in my body to move from this position. But it's an offer I can't refuse.

After a long hot shower, we emerge completely relaxed and clean. I wrapped my glowing body in the hotel robe. The softness appreciated by my over stimulated skin.

Through the open bedroom door, I saw that several domed plates that had been delivered to the dining area and my stomach woke up with a rumble. "Come on Babe, lets feed the beast."

As I walked over to the table he drew out one chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Let me feed you?" I can't help but nod in agreement.

We took turns to feed each other bites, I don't think either of us noticed what we ate, but it evoked moans and groan from both participants.

It's far too easy to get used to this I mused. I mustn't get attached, well anymore attached. It's make believe. My own fairy tale, but more Grimm Brothers than Disney.

Following breakfast, we were content to just sit in each other's arms for a moment. My head rested on his shoulder absorbing his presence. I could feel him peppering my hair with kisses.

"Babe, I'm sorry we can't stay like this longer. We have to meet with my lawyer back in Trenton in two hours to set up all the paperwork."

And just like that the honeymoon was over. Business Ranger has returned.

The phenomenon that was Ella had packed me a change of clothes for this morning and I felt appropriately corporately casual as I dressed in pink 7/8 trousers, white sleeveless linen shirt and navy cashmere crew cut cropped cardigan. Another pair of FMPs had appeared in the closet, this time navy 2.5 inch sling backs. My old shoulder bag had been replaced with a Mulberry Bayswater leather bag in a slightly lighter deep sea blue. Once I was reassured that my purse and phone made it inside, I was good to go.

Phone! "Oh, no!" I called out. Ranger appeared at the doorway. "Babe, what's wrong?" He was magnificent in corporate Ranger black trousers and black formal shirt open at the neck and sleeves rolled to the elbow. I love weekend corporate Ranger.

"Ranger, no one knows I'm ok. I haven't spoken to my mother since the shooting. This Burg will be going crazy and my Mom knows nothing to tell them. She'll be out of her mind. Lula, Connie! What will I do?"

"Babe." He held me tight "Babe, its ok. Lester and Tank had to go collect some files from the bonds office this morning. They were planning on letting the ladies know that you were fine but spending time with Rangeman to investigate the stalking. My guys know better than to question my whereabouts, nothing will come out from them.

"Your Dad was at the wedding, he knows you're safe. He was happy to pass on the message to you Mom that you called his cell phone and spoke to him but you were working all weekend to resolve the stalker. Yes, your mother will probably want to talk with you, but that's no different to normal.

"The guys have a plan to resolve the stalker once I've leave on Monday. This time Tank is in charge so no more flights of Lester's fantasy. We've got plenty to keep us busy until then."

I don't think he was talking about staying naked all day. I succeeded to hold in everything but the smallest of sighs which got me a grin in return.

"Let's get on the road Babe."

I've never enjoyed paperwork. Mostly it relates to grownup things that I've managed to avoid. Even working as a lingerie buyer reading the contracts was my least favourite activity. A hundred words to say what could be done in ten. I suppose that's why the lawyers make the big bucks. It does make it even more amazing that I actually thought that Dickie and I would ever work.

We arrived back at Haywood and headed straight to a conference room before we could be accosted by the guys to ask after the stalker. It was a smaller room that most of the conference spaces in the building and clearly designed to impress clients. It worked for me.

Ranger indicated to a chair and sat down in the seat next to me.

Ranger dialled the control room and spoke to Tank. "Cut the feeds to this room both audio and video until I say otherwise." Still no phone manners.

The lawyer arrived shortly after and was led into the room by Hal. I gave him a finger wave hoping to convey that all was well.

He introduced himself and lifted two sizeable piles of files and papers from his briefcase to the conference table.

"Mr Manoso, Ms Plum, congratulations. I was surprised that you wanted to meet so quickly after your wedding. I assumed you would be heading out on your honeymoon but when Mr Manoso explained the situation I was more than happy to meet with you. I have divided the paperwork in to his and hers piles." He gave a little chortle, pleased with his humour. Well there won't be any his and hers monogramed towels so we'll make do with paperwork.

"Mr Manoso, these are yours." He placed a hand on the larger of the two piles, phew. "Please read, however, they should be in line with the changes you requested." Ranger took the pile and began opening files and scanning the mass of paper in front of him.

"Ms Plum, these are yours. The first section covers the standard military requirements as Mr Manosos' spouse; insurances, pensions and other benefits. The second cover the personal contract Mr Manoso has with the Army naming you as his dependant and next of kin. The third, cover the personal finances of Mr Manoso and access to your joint accounts, safe deposit boxes and…" My head starts spinning and I drop the pen I was gripping in my hand.

"Babe?" Ranger looked over and reached out to touch my arm.

"Ranger, what is all this?" I shake him off. Before I can continue Ranger turns to the lawyer "Could we have a few minutes. As you can imagine it's been an emotional few days and I think Stephanie would benefit from taking a moment."

"Of course." And the lawyer steps out the door to stand with Hal who had apparently remained on guard outside.

I stand from my seat feeling confused and heading towards anger. "Ranger, this looks like personal stuff. I thought it would all be related to the mission. Why do we need a joint account?" I wave at all the tabs on papers indicating where I should sign. "None of this makes sense. Is it all fake?"

"Stephanie," my full name "I explained that we needed to be married and being married means having shared lives. I can talk you through anything you want to understand. However, as my wife I would want you to have access to everything that I can share with you. Do you trust me?"

I nod "You know I do, but this seems beyond anything I was expecting."

"I know Babe, thank you for bearing with me. It means a lot to me that you are doing this. I can explain a couple of the additional forms I have to complete if you would like?" He pulls a single page document from the file. "This one instructs a payment of $10,000 dollars a month from our now joint account into your current personal account. While I am away, I know you'll keep working for Vinnie but you're also technically with me. I'd like you to avoid taking any unnecessary risks just to pay the rent so I'm asking if you would please stick with the low-level, easy skips to maintain your normal routine until this is over."

"Ranger! I've never earned that much money on a skip since I brought in Morelli. That's far too much." I feel myself heading towards rhino mode and begin to step away from the table. "Babe, for me please. Chances are you will need to incur additional costs when the marriage becomes public. I already know you need a new car and as much I want to see you drive something newer and safe, you wouldn't be able to explain a new car without causing suspicion. Saying that, you are always welcome to use a Rangeman vehicle or any of mine, just ask Tank.

"Most of the banking cards and documents will be kept the safe in the apartment. You will have access to it once needed, but on a day-to day basis you will only be able to use your current cards. Hence you will need to actually have money in it." I shrug, it does make sense.

"Ranger, you know I can't say no to you." I see a flash of desire in his grin but chose to ignore him and roll my eyes in return. "But it does feel far too much." He sits in silence. After a moment, I sigh in defeat. "I suppose I will talk to Vinnie on Monday and think of a reason I need to cut back." I see him relax and flick back through his pile of paperwork.

"This form" He lift another "is my authorising you as a joint holder of my airmiles account, see just regular things married people share. Are you ok to continue; can I invite the lawyer back in?"

I conceded with a nod. While it does sound logical, this feels far too in depth for a simple mission.

Ranger reopened the door and invited the lawyer to return into the room. Ranger leans his head back out the door and talked to Hal. I didn't hear what he said but fifteen minutes later Ella knocked on the door with trays of sandwiches and fruit. Guess this is a working lunch.

Four very long hours later I finally push the final piece of paper away. Everything is signed and done.

I stretch my arms above my head and roll my neck. "Satisfied, Ranger?" he turned to me, eyes dilated black, "Not yet, Babe."

The lawyer fumbled the papers in his hand and stuttered "Mr Manoso, Ms Plum, this all looks to be in order, thank you." He coughed and regained his composure. "As agreed the majority of these will be held in escrow at my office until I receive your release letter as you depart overseas."

Ranger shook his hand. "Thank you, we do appreciate your assistance and confidentiality at this happy, but difficult time. Hal will escort you to your car." And he opened the door to allow him to leave. I went to follow but was held back and the door reclosed.

"Babe, thank you. I know this was uncomfortable for you today. I'm sorry to have one more thing to ask of you today. Your hand." he reached out and took my left hand. "The diamonds suit you, but it needs to come off. We were lucky that Hal didn't notice it." He pulled the ring box from his pocket. It will go in the safe with the banking details. Once this is over, it is yours. Tank knows the codes to the safe and we'll make sure you know them too."

I felt a tug to my heart as I wiggled the ring from my finger. I tool a last look at the only tangible evidence of our marriage as I place it carefully in the box. Ranger closed the lid and it was gone from my view.

I found myself daydreaming of what it could be like to wear the ring in public with Ranger on my arm then frowned as I realised that was a futile thought.

Ranger must have seen the frown and taken it to be a sign of discomfort. "Babe, I need to go over some details with Tank before I leave on Monday, I wanted to make a start on it now. I can see that today has been draining on you but I'd like you to stay for dinner with me in the apartment. Why don't you head upstairs and take a rest? Or a shower? I'll be upstairs for 7.

"I know Ella has been shopping for you, she wanted you to feel welcome in the apartment anytime. I'm sure you'll find something comfortable to wear. I think she's trying to tempt you move in. Although she knows that you have to stay at your place for appearances, don't be surprised if she applies a little pressure."

I nod "Thank you Ranger, you're right, I would appreciate some time to rest." Plus, who would turn down 1000 thread count sheets and Bulgari shower gel. Ranger laughed. Oops, I thought I'd said that in my head.

Virtually the next thing I was aware of was the bed dipping as Ranger sat down next to me and softly stroked my hair. "Babe, I hope you had a good rest, Ella has just delivered the food and I didn't want you to miss out." My stomach rumbled my reply. I noticed Ranger has changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt so I figured my leggings and one of Rangers oversized t-shirts would fit the dress code for dinner.

The aroma from the pot on the table was divine. I inhale the mix of spices. Ranger opened the lid and also leant in to smell. I was astounded, it's not often Ranger makes any reaction to food.

"It's Ropa Vieja, from the Spanish term for 'old clothes', this is one of Cuba's most popular dishes." He explained. "Shredded beef and vegetables. Ella has my Abuelas recipe, don't ask me how she managed to get it. It's as close to being back at my grandparents' house as I can get. Ella likes to spoil me when she knows I'm heading out of town and this is my particular favourite. Come sit down and enjoy." He pulled out a chair and seated me at the table. Surprisingly he took the chair next to me rather than opposite.

I looked around and realised that Ella had done more than make Rangers' favourite food. There were candles and flowers on the table, a general air of romance. Was it only yesterday we got married? It felt a lifetime ago, or at least a parallel universe.

"Ranger, this is delicious" I cried out as I took my first bite. On my second and each subsequent bite I couldn't hold back the moans.

Once I'm finally done Ranger takes my plate and returns with a small silver dome. "Babe, there's wedding cake for dessert. I don't know what Ella is planning on doing with the rest of it, she can't serve it to the men so you may find that there is plenty for you to enjoy."

I smile, the more the merrier, plus I know Ranger doesn't mind a little cake. A flash from the previous night warms my cheeks. Carlos, I correct myself, Carlos enjoyed the cake.

Unconsciously, I reach out and place my left hand on Rangers right thigh and sighed as I forked the cake into my mouth. He placed his right arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head into him. He began to draw circles on my upper arm with his right hand as I stroked his leg. This felt nice, this felt comfortable. This is what marriage should be. I could do quiet evenings together enjoying each other's company. I already know the physical side is mind-blowing between us, but this is more emotional, the stuff of relationships.

I swallowed my bite whole nearly chocking myself and jumped up, this was wrong, don't get used to this. Don't make more of this than it is. I started pacing the room backwards and forwards internally berating myself for being so stupid. Stephanie, he doesn't love you, it's just pretend, remember he lied.

"Stephanie, what's wrong, who lied?" Damn that ESP, I must have let something slip.

I spun to face him, "You lied!" I shouted at him, more angry at my own actions than at him. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Why did I say that? I ran into the hallway mortified. Shit, I yelled at Batman. No one yells at him and lives.

Ranger followed and stepped into my personal space. His voice calm but intense. "When Babe? When did I lie to you?" I wasn't going to get out of this easily. Need to find my bag and then I can go home. He leaves on Monday, I'd only have to avoid him for the next day and a bit. Ah-ha, the bedroom, the bag is in there. I ducked under his arm and made it to the bedroom and back into the hallway to find Ranger still stood there blocking my exit, arms wide.

"Babe" he said softly, "when did I lie to you?" He tried to wrap me in his arms.

"No, no, no!" I wanted to push past him "Let me go home."

He succeeds in trapping me with one arm and with the other tucks a loose curl behind my ear. "No Babe, I want to understand." He tilts my chin up to look him back in the eye. "I've asked a lot of you in the past few days, probably too much. But I haven't lied to you. I couldn't do that to you." He purposely lets his arms drop and I squeeze past and make it to the door.

Before I can open it, his hands reach over my head and hold the door shut. Despite my pulling on the handle it doesn't budge.

"Babe, neither of us are going anywhere until I know you're ok." I feel my flight tendencies taking hold and I'm trapped. I huff and puff and finally turn around to face my captor. He towers over me, so close I can feel his breath.

"Last night, Ranger" I jab my finger repeatedly into his chest and he stepped backwards further into the hallway. "You remember that whole wedding charade? You stood there looked me in the eye and lied in front of everyone."

His blank face descended rapidly and his voice fell deep and clear. He enunciated every syllable. "Babe, I wasn't the one lying." I was gobsmacked and fell back hard against the door. Not only was he denying his lie but accused me of the same deception. He stood his ground and crossed his arms across his chest. A smarter person would have stopped at this point.

I stepped forward meeting his glare with my own. "Me? You think I lied?" He gave a single, slight nod. "Ranger, you know nothing. You think I would allow my father to stand there and witness me marry a man I did not love?" My arms are waving left and right trying to emphasise my thoughts. I point both hands at him "You, Ranger! You, on the other hand lied. You don't love me. This is just business to you. I did it for you, you needed me to do this and I agreed, but let me be clear I meant every word of my vows to you." I started my move for freedom again. "Now let me go, the sooner we can get this mission of yours behind us, we can go our separate ways." With that I turned back to door. This time I was able to open it and walk through.

"Babe" he spoke softly. I stopped. Ranger has several ways of speaking with a quieter voice. Most are scary as hell and you don't want to be on the receiving end. This didn't sound like that. I didn't know if I should turn around or keep walking "Babe, I didn't lie." I stood still, continuing to face away from him. Did I imagine his words? "Ranger, say it again?" I whispered.

"Stephanie, come back inside, please?" I turned around to see his left hand outstretched to me. The other holds back the door. His blank face gone and eyes as deep as the ocean showed me more emotion than I've ever seen before. Tenderness, affection and dare I think it? Love?

I accepted his hand and moved back into the apartment. He led me into the living room where he rested against the back of the nearest armchair and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest, my arms by my side. My bag had been dropped somewhere along the way.

"Babe, can you look me, please?" he reached under my chin and raised it so I looked up to meet his gaze. We stood there in silence for a minute or two, slowly my arms crept up around his waist to match his around me. My legs rested between his and I gave in and melted into him.

Finally, Ranger took a breath and began "Stephanie, you are the most frustrating woman I know" I start to pull away. "It's true, nothing ever goes to plan when you're involved." I pull further back and glare at him, but he continues to hold me tight. "Shit, why can't this be easy." He takes another slow breath. "It is one of your most adorable features." He places a kiss on my nose "It keeps me on my toes. I don't know when it started but by the time Scrog happened I knew I was walking into your apartment to save someone I loved. When you fell into the Delaware I knew I was falling literally head over heels for you. And when you dragged me through the Magic Kingdom it truly was the happiest place on earth for me to have you by my side smiling."

He looks like he's reliving a painful memory and holds the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. "I may be responsible for Lester's' Snow-White obsession." He continued dropping his head down to mine "I asked Ella to purchase some Disney movies and toys as a gift for my nieces after our visit. But Lester saw them in the apartment and sat down to watch while I was working on some files in my office. When he left I noticed that one was missing. Babe, he's a grown man." I can't help but giggle as Ranger sighs. An actual real sigh.

"Ranger what are you trying to tell me?" I need to hear him say it.

"Babe, I didn't lie to you. I spoke with Judge Griffin and chose to use those vows on purpose. I wanted to find a way to tell you, but I couldn't lead you on. I told you the truth when I said my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Look at me, I have to leave in" he glances at his watch "in 33 hours. I have no control over my life." He raised his arms and hung them behind his head. "It would not be reasonable to expect that of you but here we are married anyway. The reasons for asking you to marry me are still valid, but had I known your heart was involved I wouldn't have done this to you. I hope you can forgive me one day." I shake my head unclear what is happening. He loses contact with my eyes as he stares off into the distance over my shoulder.

"Ranger, please." I beg. "Tell me." I take his face in my hands and plead with him through my eyes.

He finally says the words I've been longing to hear "Babe, I love you, I'm in love with you. You are my world, mi querida, my darling."

Something exploded inside, a physical reaction in my chest to his declaration. My throat constricted and I can only breathe out in short bursts "I never thought I'd hear those words."

He wraps his arms around me and rests his forehead back on mine but drops his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't offer you more. We need to talk."

"Ranger" I find the strength to talk. "Carlos" I correct myself "I love you too. I'm in love with you." My breath is fast and shallow. My heart is beating through my chest. He looks up, his eyes suddenly black onyx. "Babe, say it again." He begins to kiss and lick down the side of my neck. "Carlos" I repeat "I'm in love with you."

I feel him pounce like the predator that he is. Suddenly he is everywhere, my nerves are on fire. Kissing, biting grabbing "Talk tomorrow." Kiss "Tonight," Kiss "Tonight, I show you how much I love you." I find my feet leave the floor as I'm swept into his arms and into the bedroom. Lucky me.

 **A/N – Awww, so he loves her and she loves him. Don't get too comfortable yet. I've got plans for this couple. (insert wicked laugh here).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N –** **Thank you again for all your reviews and kind words. I really do appreciate them and it brightens my day each time one of you takes the time to write. Hopefully it means you're enjoying the ride.**

 **I'm still typing as fast as I can.**

 **Chapter 8**

On Sunday morning we did wake up tangled in the sheets and each other. His hot body underneath mine and the evidence of his desire pressed into my thigh. How I'll ever be able to sleep any other way escapes my mind.

It was a miracle that I was able to form a cognitive thought after so little sleep the past two nights. Between showing each other how we felt all night long, we spoke words of love, sharing our individual sides of our love story.

We laughed as we recalled how Lester had unknowingly provided a link back to our first night together when he played our huntsman stalker with pig heart. DeChooch indeed was a monumental piece of our jigsaw. We sighed when we wondered how different life would have been had we known then what we know now.

In the daylight the whispering of the night turned a more sober tone. In the night time stood still, our own enchanted space. But there was no denying the passing of time in daylight. Less than twenty-four hours remaining. How would I be able to let him go?

I clung to him to reassure myself he was still here and mine.

He stirred and began moved his hands around my body as if he was memorising the feel of every inch. Stroking, touching and gently caressing. I felt his lips kissing my head and I raised my lips to his to avoid being jealous of my own hair.

After a few moments Ranger pulls his head away retaining his grip on my torso and exhales a deep breath. "Babe, for once in my life I am without a plan."

"Carlos, I didn't know you needed a plan to seduce me" I giggle. "I know we've tried a few ways over the last couple of nights. I don't mind repeating some if you're out of ideas."

A growl emerges from his throat "Babe!" He shakes me from side to side in his arms. "There is not enough time in the world for me to run out of ideas for you. We have barely begun." I'm surprised that he doesn't begin an attack on my body at this point but instead he releases his hold on me and lies back on the bed arms above his head, looking upwards at the ceiling. "Babe, I don't know what to do now."

I roll off his chest and lie next to him on my side. I can't bear to break fully from physically touching him so leave my left arm draped over his washboard abs. I run my fingers up and down as if I'm playing the piano on his stomach.

I look up into his face and watch him form the thoughts in his mind into words. "Babe, I had no expectations of you, of this marriage."

He continues to stare at the ceiling. "I do not want to be away from you for a moment until I have to go, if my time were my own we would keep all the doors locked and stay in this bed all day. Hell, I would fly you away to a remote island and make love to you night and day."

My mind flashes back to Hawaii. Until we were interrupted, that felt pretty much as he's describing. How much better would it be now we have declared our love. I sigh and the word "Hawaii" slips out on my breath.

"Yeah babe" he returns from his musings on the ceiling and slips his left arm around under my neck and across my back to pull me close again. "That place was extraordinary. I don't do a lot of daydreaming, it's a risk in my career, but I've thought that place many times. I wanted to return with you and ensure a different ending." He momentarily looks back to the ceiling as he takes a second to add to his thoughts then returns he gaze to me.

"I don't want to be apart from you today but there are things I need to do and I don't want to ask anything more of you. This is where I have no plan." I grip him tighter and lean closer. Into his ear I remind him of my first response to his proposal. "Anything, Ranger. Anything Carlos."

This time he does advance his attack of my body. I surrender easily.

Sometime later I stare limp limbed at the ceiling and smile. I conclude that he really hasn't run out of ideas to seduce me. Ranger mirrors my position and only our fingers touch lightly.

I'm pulled from my musings as Ranger finds his voice. "Babe, before I head out I'd like to visit my parents. They never know when I leave on missions and I won't tell them now. But I want spend a couple of hours with them.

"I'm not a good son and only see them infrequently. I try to protect them from my life and make precautions to ensure no one knows that they are a part of it."

"Ranger, it's ok. I can stay here. Go see them."

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight today. I need you to come with me." The Bat parents. I'm meeting the Bat family! I feel him sit up and leave the bed.

If Ranger wasn't now standing naked by the bathroom door inviting me into the shower there would be no way I could have moved from the bed.

"Like what you see, Babe?" Sometimes, a sizeable incentive is just what I need.

And hour later thoroughly clean and dressed in yet another Ella outfit Ranger led me out of the apartment. I tried to take his hand as he closed the door but he moved it away. He scrambled the camera in the corner of the lobby.

"Babe, you have no idea how much I want to tell the world about you. I thought this would be easier than it is. We cannot behave any differently than normal." And then he grinned.

"The men may have seen me hold you, they know you've spent the night with me now and in the past but we've never given them any reason to believe that it is anything other than sexual attraction." I get the full wolf grin. "Only Tank and Lester have ever seen us kiss, even before the wedding. You've never shown me any gentle affection in public before. Desire, heat, sparks enough to light up the city, yes. But never soft touches and holding my hand."

The elevator doors open and Ranger guided me in with a hand to my back. He pushed the button for the garage and leant back one foot bent and resting against the wall. I stood in the space unsure of how to behave.

Suddenly he pushed off from the wall. "Damn it!" He mutters. And hit the button for the fifth floor.

"Babe, let's give them a show. You're mine and I want at least these guys to know."

The doors open and we step out onto the floor. I expected the floor to be quiet on a Sunday morning but there is a hive of activity. A few of the guys who live onsite are milling around in more casual attire and I can hear the sound of chatter from the break room. It looks like we've caught a change of shift. As the guys realise Ranger is on the floor a hush settles across the room. Heads emerge from cubicles to see what happened. Tank walks from his office and gives a nod to Ranger. Turning back to his office he calls out "Lester, front and centre." I hear a chair move in Tanks office and Lester fills the doorway.

"Report!" Ranger barks across the floor.

"Sir, shooter has been apprehended and risk has been neutralised." I shuddered to think what that meant. Or how they would explain that to the TPD. But I'll leave that problem to Lester. "A case of mistaken identity. Beautiful wasn't the intended target. The guy was looking for someone with black hair, red lips and pale complexion." I roll my eyes. "He has been shown the error of his ways."

"Babe, looks like you're free to walk the streets of Trenton again." And with that Ranger slips his arm around my shoulder. He uses that to turn me into face him and then slips both arms tightly around my waist. I'm in contact with him the entire length of my body. I raise my arms and pull his head down. He gives me a wink.

"Thanks Ranger" I mumble as his mouth slams in to mine. His tongue quickly follows and we battle for possession. Breathing is no long my concern and, in my head, I'm seeing stars.

After the initial quiet of the room I start to hear clapping and cheering. Whooping and yells. Ranger moves his hands over my back, across and under my butt lifting me up causing a new round of cheering.

I can't help but smile and the kiss is broken. Breathing heavily, we pull apart and I slid back to my feet. Embarrassed to look at the Merry Men I quickly bury my face in my hands against a strong solid chest. I can feel Ranger chuckle silently. Finally, I peek over my fingers to see a room full of grins.

Ranger turns me and moves behind, my back to his front and envelops me in his arms.

"What?" I say to the eager crowd as I lean back into his hold. "Can't a girl say thanks?"

Of course, Lester has to be the first to find his voice. "Beautiful, if that's how you say thanks, sign me up."

"Santos!" Tank once again returns order to the room.

Ranger is the next to speak "I don't need to tell you that this" he moves his pointing finger between he and I "does not leave this building. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Sir, yes sir!" Fills the room.

"Tank." Ranger calls out again "Stephanie and I are off line until tomorrow morning!" With that he spins me round and we re-enter the elevator and as the doors close behind us I hear the cheering begin anew. I cling on to Ranger as we descend the floors and feel his smile against me.

Instead of taking one of his personal cars Ranger leads me over to a company SUV. "As much as my father would enjoy to see my Porsche I try to keep those cars away from their house. It's too easy to tie to me. The house is protected by Rangeman so having a company vehicle in the area isn't as obvious."

We drive though Newark, the same ghetto areas we visited in our search for Julie. It's funny to think that there is a Cuban equivalent to the Burg and it raised Ranger.

We passed the store where I first took the picture of Un-Ranger, Scrog. It felt a lifetime ago. I recalled that Ranger told me his parents lived in the next block. We must be near. I start to practice my deep breathing to calm my nerves. Ranger with his supersonic hearing must have heard and reached over and took my left hand in his right. "Babe, everything will be ok. They will be more surprised to see me which will take the pressure from you."

We finally pulled over in front of a midsized family home that wouldn't look out of place in the Burg. It's not somewhere I would imagine Ranger calling home, but I knew he wasn't always the Bad Ass that the Army produced. Somewhere inside him was the small boy with silky hair that didn't fit in.

Ranger jumped out the SUV and jogged over to my side to open the door. "Come on Babe, come meet your mother-in-law!" And he dragged me from the car with a laugh. Is rare to see him laugh so freely. My jaw dropped, I hadn't really thought about the existence of larger family relations in our marriage. There were a lot of things I hadn't had time to think about.

"Babe, don't worry, we won't tell them anything. This is just a meet and greet for you. No pressure."

Before I know it were stood at the yellow wooden door watching it open to reveal a middle aged Cuban woman unmistakeably Rangers mother. She was the source of his dark skin and silken hair. She stood a similar height to me when bare foot. A smile grew across her face when she recognised her boy turned man stood at her door. Turning back into the house she called out "Ricardo, your boy has turned up again. Come see." A gentleman of a similar age stood behind her at the door. Same height as Ranger, comparable build beneath all his muscles and I could see the resemblance in the eyes. Definitely his father.

"Carlos, what a surprise." She finally addressed us. "And you have a lady hermosa with you. Come in, come in, por favour." We're shooed into the hallway and through into a large family room. Seats on every wall indicate this is a place of gathering.

Ranger leans down and greets his mother with a kiss, she pats his cheek and promptly leaves the room. We're left standing in the space with Ricardo Carlos Manoso senior.

"Take a seat please" he invites gesturing to any of the seats in the room. I look to Ranger to follow his lead. He moves towards his father first and greets him with a manly hand shake and back pat, then walks over to a well-worn green sofa on the far wall giving the best view of the room, doors and windows. He tugs my arm to sit me down on his left side.

Ricardo Senior sat down on the arm chair next to us and continued to speak, this time addressing me "Don't worry about his mother, she's off calling his sisters. It's not often he comes visit and never that he arrives with such attractive company. We've seen Tank and Lester more frequently than him recently." Turning to Ranger, he continued the story "Your Aunt was wondering if Lester and Tank were becoming an item. They were at family events together so often." I had to try hard to suppress my laugh, that was brilliant ammunition for my next run in with Lester, not so much Tank. "I enlightened her to some of her sons more usual antics to protect Tank. Not a conversation I relished with my sister." Ah-ha, the family link.

"Anyway, please forgive my rudeness. It's so rare to see Carlos, I forget my manners. As he's probably told you, I'm Ricardo Manoso, his father." He reaches out and offered his hand. I took it and he placed his other hand over mind holding it in place. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Stephanie Plum" I reply "I…I…" I really don't like that Ranger didn't have a plan for today. We hadn't gone over our story

Ranger finally came to my rescue, "Dad, this is Steph, she's a bounty hunter, like me. We're working on something together and in the area." Ricardo senior patter my hand and finally released it. "Ah yes, Stephanie, I believe we've heard your name mentioned by Lester. I hope my son is treating you well." I nod and respond "Thank you, yes, he's very kind to me."

Mrs Manoso finally re-joined us in the room carrying a tray of drinks.

"Carlos, you should have told us you were visiting today." She turned to me "Take a drink, please?" I obliged

"You must be Stephanie, Lester described you well. It is good to finally meet you. I'm Maria." The tray was placed on a small coffee table nearest the sofa. Turning back to Ranger she spoke "We were only planning a quiet lunch today, but I've spoken to Celia, Carmen and Aymee. They are bringing over their dinners so we'll have a family gathering." Looking back to me. "They only live around the block so will all be here soon." All! How many is all? "His other two siblings are out of state. We still manage to see them more regularly than this one" and she prods Rangers arm sitting down on his other side.

"Now Carlos, tell your mother the truth, how are you? You only have to speak for ten minutes before your sisters arrive, indulge your Mama."

I listen as Ranger appeases his mother and tells her of his activities since their last meeting some seven months ago. I wonder if my mother would let me get away with two visits in a year. He's very careful in what he says. No mention of travelling into the wind. Violence is brushed over and certainly no dangerous activities. He doesn't lie, but he's clearly protecting her. I suspect his father reads a little more closely through the lines.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She said with a gleam in her eye. She was proud of her son.

"It's good to see you, you really should come back more often and don't try to hide us from your life. It sounds like you work too hard."

I could feel the love Maria had for her son. Ricardo kept his affection a little more restrained but it was still there. I suspect Lester kept him updated with the facts that have been carefully glossed over for his mother's sake.

"Yes Mama, I will try." It was unusual to hear Ranger admit any fault. I wasn't sure if he was talking about visiting them more or working too hard when he agreed. If Ranger felt the desire to come here today, they must be important to him and this self-imposed separation from them can't be easy. Once the mission is over, I'd like to apologise to them for keeping them in the dark. They seem like nice people and deserve to know their son.

All at once the noise level in the house multiplied as the front door was battered upon from the outside.

"Ah," said Maria with a smile "that will be the children. They often run ahead of their parents. They get taller and faster every day." I smile in return.

Ricardo takes the opportunity to interrupt as the banging on the door increases. "It just means the fingerprints on the door gets higher." But he doesn't mind. I can already tell grandchildren are a joy to him. I suspect somewhere in this home is a wall with height marking from various children and grandchildren.

Maria rises from her seat next to me. "I'll go let them in before they break down the door." She turns to me with a grin "Brace yourself, they may be small but they are fierce. They move fast and get everywhere."

Moments later a blur of five, no six dark haired, brown eyed children run through the door aged somewhere between five and ten. Each taking the time to hug Maria before they are sent on their way. It's obvious they've been in this house many times and each know where they want to head for their own version of spoiling by grandparents. Two older boys around ten years old ran straight past our room with a wave to Ricardo but reappear moments later when they realise another individual was in the room.

"Uncle Carlos!" They gasp and stand in doorway with that version of adoration and awe perfected by young boys. I can't imagine what it would be like to have a bad ass as an uncle. The two boys are at that age, too old for hugs, but haven't developed the desire to handshake. It's as if they are frozen.

The spell is finally broken as three beautiful ladies, tall and slender, enter the house each carrying either a further child or pot of food. Whichever they had, a man accompanied them with the alternate option. Ranger and I stood quietly in the room watching the house fill.

The house was alive with the noise of family, Rangers family. I was content to stay in the background and watch the interactions. They appeared to be happy and clearly had a lot of affection for each other even when a battle broke out between two young girls for a favourite doll. No obvious Batman tendencies.

One by one his sisters and accompanying men returned from depositing children and food in the appropriate location and wanted to greet Ranger. Each of them had inherited the mothering gene and added their own reprimands for the infrequency of his visits. I saw them hug him, cling to his arm and gently tap him in mock slapping.

Finally, I'm drawn from my revere into the conversation. Ranger slipped an arm around my waist. "Babe, can I introduce you to Celia and Marc, Carmen and Xander, and Aymee and Julio." I reach out with my hand to shake the guys hands but I'm drawn into a group hug by his sisters.

I think it was Carmen who spoke for the group. "Stephanie, it's so good to finally meet you. I wondered if Lester had invented you to keep Mama from trying to fix Carlos up with any single women she could find." I laughed. Poor Carlos being matched by his mother. As if he needed help finding someone willing to date him.

The sisters laughed around me, perhaps I wasn't as quiet with my thoughts as I'd hoped. I'll have to try harder, I didn't want to be me the focus of today. Today was about Ranger.

Fortunately, no one pushed Ranger or I to explain my presence here or in his life. I guess they were trained not to ask too much from him. For once his mysterious nature was a relief to me.

Our group slowly moved towards a room where amazing smells were contained, ah, the kitchen. Maria was clearly in her element directing the combining of four family meals into one feast for the combined group.

The men feigned offers to assist before slowing proceeding out of the kitchen towards the rear garden. Ranger made no effort to leave my side, for that I was grateful. I was enjoying the quiet acceptance of my presence in their private gathering but I'm not naïve enough to believe there weren't questions waiting in the wings. If they couldn't ask Ranger I was the next best option.

I could see that Celia was aware of Rangers continued presence.

"Carlos, move out of my way!" She pushed passed him to reach a cupboard behind his head and not 30 seconds later. "Carlos, you're always where I need to be." Maria took the hint.

"Carlos, why don't you go join your father and the boys? We're nearly ready and I don't need you taking up space in here."

He gave me a grin as he was shoved out the door his father had exited and mouthed "good luck".

As he left eight stunning brown eyes all turned to my direction. "Can I help?" I offered more out of politeness that desire to risk ruining the meal.

Maria didn't miss my hesitancy. "It's ok, everything is under control here." Phew

Two of the children walked into the room at this point and I could see from the look in their eyes that they knew it was a mistake. Maria caught their attention. "Jessica, MJ, please go get Samuel and Caleb, and go lay the table. We are ten adults, six children and put up the two high chairs for the babies." With a small huff they accept their charge. It's not just Ranger that operates with military precision. Maybe it wasn't the military that inspired it in him?

I'm saved from any further opportunity for interrogation as the baby in the nearby car seat wakes and is less than pleased. Aymee leaves her post at the stove and unclips the wailing child. I watch as she masterfully soothes the child and whispers to it Spanish. She turns to me. "She needs a feed, would you help." I nod and nervously make a move towards the stove. I can stir a pot, how bad can it be?

"It's ok, I'll finish the food. Would you feed her?" Aymee indicates towards the baby. Before I can suggest that perhaps the food would be a safer option I find my arms filled with a small child who restarts wailing and waving her arms. My eyes bulge out my head.

"She's fine." Aymee reassures. How is this fine, she's screaming at me? "I assume your hands are clean" I nod "Just let her suck your finger while I grab the bottle." I shift her in my arms so she's resting in the crux of my right arm and offer her my little finger from my left. Her little red face calms and the arms stop their frantic movements. Who knew? My finger was soon replaced with the bottle of milk and her big brown eyes began to examine my face with curiosity.

"Oh, she likes you." Cooed Maria as she wandered over still directing the food orchestration.

"What's her name?" I ask keeping the conversation off me as long as possible. Aymee responded. "That's, Lottie, my youngest, she's three months now and I'm only just getting my figure back this time." I can't see any evidence of her pregnancy in her figure or in any of Rangers other sisters that would suggest the eight other children running around. Must be good genes.

I hold Lottie and watch her drink with gusto. Thankfully the unexpected gathering has everyone on their toes busy with cooking and arranging food that I'm almost invisible propped against the kitchen table.

"Well I'm done here." Exclaims Maria and taps the spoon on the side of her pot "so if everyone one else is ready, let's get the food to the table."

Maria, ever the organiser loaded everyone other than myself with bowls, platters and trays laden with delicious looking food and ushered them towards the back of the house. I followed gingerly, not keen to drop either bottle or baby.

An addition had been built onto the rear of the house. An open room the whole width of the house. A large long table took centre space and an array of mismatched chairs were arranged around. This space felt cosy despite the size and number of occupants.

The children and men had been gathered from their hiding spots and the children were busy assessing their preferred seats around the table. Proximity to food, favourite chair, plate, aunt or uncle were all being negotiated with parents and grandparents alike. It was a well-practiced routine. Chaos but with a side of comfort.

I stood back and saw Ranger approach from the far side of the room. He nodded acknowledgment to Lottie in my arms. "Babe, she looks good on you." He spoke quietly into my ear, "I've not met her before but I can tell she's a good judge of character." I sigh, there is something strangely comforting about holding a warm content baby in your arms. I looked down at her slowly closing eyes.

Ranger placed his arm on my shoulder and continued to whisper "Maybe someday?"

My head shot up and raise my eyebrows to his gaze. "Really?" I ask him surprised, hoping everyone else in the room is too busy organising the chaos to notice our conversation.

"Yeah Babe." Ranger sounds surprisingly calm, if a little melancholy. "I'd like to know that you'd consider carrying our child." The room starts to spin a little. I figure I've done well so far this week. It's Sunday. Last Monday Ranger proposed, Tuesday I accepted, Friday we married, yesterday we figured out that we actually loved each other and today he's asking if I'd have his child.

"Ok Ranger, I'll think about it." I have to lean into his arm to steady myself. "You told me once that one Ranger was all I'd ever need. You'd better think of a different name for him, if we can't have Ranger junior."

"Him?"

"Well" become less certain as I continue "you already have Julie, figured you'd want one of each."

"Babe, as much as I love Julie, she isn't mine, not really. Maybe you'll think about the one of each for us?" Gulp. I nod. Did I just agree to have a child with Ranger?

Finally, the troops have been corralled at the table and Ricardo calls Ranger and I to join them. Ranger is sat between Maria and myself. I look around for Aymee to retrieve the now sleeping Lottie and see that she is at the far end. She nods to the baby carrier placed in the corner and thankfully offers to take Lottie from my arms.

My lunch companion is Carmen. Each of his sisters seem kind and genuine. Thankfully Carmen is able to guide me through the family mealtime protocols. Ranger and his mother are deep in conversation and I'm happy to leave them to enjoy that. The general rule appears to be that after grace you help yourself to whatever dish is in front of you and then pass clockwise when done. Adults seem to help the children either side. There only seems to be a bottleneck of dishes when two cousins sitting next to each other try to avoid the addition of vegetables to their plates.

Once plates are full the noise dies down and attention is turned to eating. A general low mummer of conversation plays around the table. Carmen played the perfect hostess checking I knew what I had on my plate. A huge array of Cuban spiced food each generating a moan at the taste. I felt a little self-conscious when I heard Ranger groan and shift in his seat. Ha-ha, take that Batman!

As plates were emptied the level of conversation picked up again and parents were swift to prevent war break out over the last of any food as children grabbed for seconds.

Carmen, leant over to me. "Has he" indicating to Ranger "actually given you the full family tree yet?" And I shake my head.

"You know Mama and Papa. Maria and Ricardo. Until last year there was also Abuela Rosa, my mothers' mother lived here too. Sadly, she passed away. My daughter Rosa," she indicates to the high chair on her other side "is named for her. She just turned one." I smiled at the little girl content to be playing with leftover food on her tray. "My fathers' mother Abuela Isabelle still lives down in Miami. You know Carlos lived there before college?" I nodded. That little I did know. "both our Abuelos have also passed away Alejandro and Carlos" she indicates at Maria and Ricardo respectively. "In age order there is Marco, also in Miami, works for Carlos' company and has two daughters Alexandra, 15 and Gabrielle 12. The girls live with his ex-wife" Interesting. "Celia with Marc, they have Samuel, 11, Marc junior, MJ, 9 and their little surprise Anna who is two next month." she points at each child in turn.

"I'm Carmen with Xander and we have Caleb, 10, Jessica, 8, Rey, 5 and Rosa." At this point I'm nodding along but loosing track of the children.

Ricardo and Marc stand from the table and begin to encourage the older boys to clear away the plates and empty serving bowls.

"The women do the cooking and the men clear away." She states as if it's a regular everyday occurrence. I think the Burg would explode with such a concept. Thinking back, Ranger would always offer to tidy away after any meal together. I had put it down to politeness but it appears to be the norm here. I make a mental note to remember all these little touches that have shaped Ranger to the man he is.

I was momentarily distracted but focused again as Carmen continues "Next you have Isabelle, she lives in the Bronx doing some work in media, happily single, no children and loving life. Finally, Ranger appears, and the last but not least is Aymee and Julio with their daughters Bella, 4 and Lottie, well you met Lottie. I know it seems a lot, but once you get used to the noise and counting heads to check no one is locked in a bathroom, it happens more than you'd think, were just one big happy family." I can tell that she really means it.

I see Ranger watching me from the corner of his eye. I smile and he grins back. What does he know that I don't. I sigh, what doesn't he?

Ricardo and the boys return with large bowls and dessert plates. I sit up in anticipation. I feel Ranger slip his arm around the back of my chair and lean back. I figure he already knows he's done for lunch. But this is surely going to be good given the explosion of flavours in the first course. And then I see it and shrink back into my seat trying not to look disappointed. The kids scramble to reach the bowls on the table, fruit. Nothing but fruit. Bananas, apples, pears, oranges and grapes. It's my turn to groan and Ranger laughs at my reaction.

"Babe, we save desserts for holidays and birthdays. Abuelo Alejandro had a tendency to diabetes so we've always tried to limit the sugar around. It's good that the kids learn to appreciate natural sugars as a treat." I guess I was done with my lunch too.

When all were finished with 'dessert', hah, we were steered back towards to the front room, most the children were taken via the bathroom to wash faces and hands. Ranger and I became reacquainted with the green sofa, this time sharing it with Marc. It became apparent why this room needed seats on every wall. Strangely even with all the extra children this didn't seem as crazy as my parents' house when Val's family visited. The smaller children made their own entertainment on the carpet with the few tried and tested toys place on the rugs. The older ones turned to each other and chatting and giggling filled the room.

There were so many conversations happening at once, catching up on school progress, scheduling plans for play dates, negotiating babysitting, discussing latest shopping bargains and ongoing DIY projects. The men talked sports, job opportunities and latest cars. I felt welcome and included but very lost at the same time. There wasn't a conversation I could add much to. Ranger continued to be occupied by his mother. She was clearly making the most of this visit and he looked content to let her.

Once I'd counted eight children in the room plus Lottie still asleep, Carmen was right about this counting business, I excused myself and asked where I could find the bathroom.

There were definitely things I liked about this house. Everywhere had a comfortable warn look about it. I suspect everyone in that room who could talk could tell me good memories about some piece of furniture or meal enjoyed. It seems a huge shame that Ranger spent so little time in it, but I could see that his need to protect anyone he loved had overridden his own desires.

I would be kidding myself if I knew how this marriage with Ranger was going to work once it came out. He still doesn't think he can do relationships. We love each other, I won't give him up or let him leave me for some noble reason. We still need to talk.

Returning from the bathroom I see that Ranger has been attacked in his seat. The older children have lost their inhibitions with him and the younger toddlers are investigating this mysterious visitor. MJ and Rey are climbing up his chest while Bella is being held aloft above his head in one arm. Ranger has his legs extended, I've rarely seen him so relaxed in front of others. Rosa and Anna are attempting the offensive on his ankles and knees. "Ranger!" I cry out, suddenly scared for the young girls and all eyes are on me "Ranger your ankles…" I try to think of way to say knife and gun, without using the word knife or gun. He understands and gestures with his eyes towards the high shelf on a bookcase. I see the offending items. Wow, he willingly took of weapons in a room a people. He feels at home. He's right this was a good thing for him to do today. Who knows what he will have to deal with on the mission. For all that he does for everyone else, he needed this today.

However, I realise I'm still stood in the middle of the room with everyone looking at me after my outburst and I'm mortified. Ranger managed to remove himself from the team tackle and cloaked me in his arms. "It's ok Babe" and then to the others in the room. "It's ok she was worried about my W-E-A-P-O-N-S" It took me a while to figure it out so hopefully the younger children were still in the dark. A general hum of sympathetic 'uh-huhs' and 'yeahs' helped me feel that I hadn't entirely ruined the mood.

Now that we were on our feet, Ranger glanced at watch and took a deep breath. "Mama, Papa, I'm sorry but it's time for us to go." Ranger surreptitiously retrieves his knife and gun and tucks them away out of sight. Now I really do feel like I've ruined the mood.

We begin the slow process of bidding farewell to everyone. Each sister clings on to Ranger and I hear the same requests multiple times "We miss you, please come see us more." Rangers only response is to hold them tight and offer "I'll try." It breaks my heart that none of them know he's leaving tomorrow. How does he do this?

Ranger reaches into his wallet and provide spending money to each of the queuing children. Even the older boys are grateful enough to provide him with a one-armed hug. Monies are handed to his sisters for the children too young to understand. He bends over and kisses Rosa and Lottie in their fathers' arms. Lottie will always hold a special place in my heart, partially because I didn't drop her, but also, because of her, I saw another part of Carlos the man.

Now only Maria and Ricardo are between us and the door. Ranger bows down and embraces his mother. I can't hear what they say to each other but I see the tears in her eye as they part. He then turns to his father and grips him in a full hug and they hold each other for several seconds. I hear Ricardo tell his son "I love you, Carlos, I'm proud of you." I continue to suspect Ricardo is more aware than Ranger gives him credit for.

I don't want to get in the way of this heartfelt parting so step through the door and wave to everyone inside thanking them for their hospitality.

Ranger is understandably quiet as we climb into the SUV and turn back towards Trenton.

"Thank you for letting me meet your family Ranger." I offer. "They seem to be wonderful people."

"Yeah, Babe." is the only response I get for the rest of the journey.

 **A/N - So we got to meet the Batfamily. Yay.**

 **Sunday part 2 up next.**

 **As you can imagine Ranger and Steph are trying to squeeze as much as possible into the time before he has to leave, so it just takes me a little longer to write about their day. Hope to post Thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you again for your reviews. I know I say it every chapter but I do mean it.**

 **Here we have Sunday part 2.**

 **Chapter 9**

I watched Ranger drive back into Trenton. I could see he slipped into his zone and even his blank mask made a reappearance. I wanted to soothe him somehow but he didn't react when I placed my hand on his right thigh.

Mildly surprised I looked out the window and saw we had pulled up outside my apartment block. "Ranger? Why are we here?"

Without a glance in my direction he continued to stare out the front window "Babe you live here."

"Not what I meant. I know you're busy today, was a tour of my apartment really needed?" I saw his jaw clench minutely. He made no motion to turn off the engine.

Several seconds passed as I stared at the profile of the mystery man who occupied Rangers body. "You need to go home." he finally spoke.

I stayed in my seat but flung my hands up in the air "I don't understand."

Still facing the street, I hear him breath long and slow "Stephanie, this is where you live, you need to go now." No anger in his voice, no sarcasm, no hint of why I need to do this.

I'm more confused than ever. I thought we had resolved so much in the past day. I reach and touch his arm but still no reaction. Still refusing to face me, I attempt to talk to him again, but I'm rapidly starting to lose my cool. "Ranger what's changed? What's happened to 'don't want you out of my sight today?'"

"Babe." he spoke softly

"Ranger!" I yell back.

"Babe, go." His voice low and serious. With that I decide it's easier to talk to a brick wall. I climb down from the SUV and slammed the door. I stomped towards the building without taking a glance behind.

I heard the SUV engine rev and accelerate sharply as he drove away from me. I half expect to hear a crash but thankfully nothing.

Well, this must be a new record even for the Burg, married less than 48 hours and rejected by my husband. I suppose he kept his promise that I didn't catch him with someone else. I feel the burn of hot tears brimming in my eyes and take a deep breath to stop them falling.

As I made it to the building door I heard my name called out. Of all the bad timing.

"Cupcake! What the hell?" Joe pulls up in his truck. He rested his elbow on the window trim and pointed back towards the way he came.

"I think I just saw Ranger drive away from here like a bat out of hell. The traffic cops would love to pull him over." I sigh and walk towards his truck. Joe notices my eyes. "Not now Joe."

"Oh, Cupcake, tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" I wipe the tears now on my cheek. I'm hovering somewhere between nuclear explosion or internal combustion. I don't know if I want to fight or curl up and die.

"Tell me you didn't breakup with me to go after Manoso?" He rubs his hands through his hair. Someone should tell him it needs a cut. "The guy's a loose cannon, Steph. You'll only get hurt. Or has he done it already? Bastard!" He hit the steeringwheel with his hands.

I'm kind of in agreement with Joe right now, but no need to give information to the enemy.

"I didn't go after Ranger." I state. Quite the opposite in fact. I managed to speak without my voice trembling. The sobs are still at bay.

"Cupcake, you should think again about settling down. We can get married and you won't have to deal with people like him anymore."

"No, Joe. That's not an option." Really it isn't. I need to get away from this conversation and figure out what happened with Ranger.

"You going to be ok? Steph?" He stretches his arm out of his truck and lightly taps my arm with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, Joe. Just need to get inside and wash my face." Hoping Joe has taken the hint, I turn and begin to again walk towards my building.

"Be careful Cupcake" he calls out behind me and I hear another vehicle drive away from me.

I finally made it into the building this time and unusually choose to take the stairs to my floor. Don't want to chance meeting Mrs Bestler in the elevator. Not looking my best right now. I suspect I have mascara running down my face despite wiping my hands over my cheeks.

I surprised Rex when I walk back into my apartment and he scurried into his can. "Oh no Rex, I'm not dealing with another male tun away from me today. You're stuck talking to me."

I opened my refrigerator and found a small carrot just about edible and dropped it in his aquarium along with a couple of hamster nuggets. I refilled his water and tapped on his can. He acquiesced and returned to grab my offering.

"Rex what do I do?" I look around at my apartment. It suddenly feels empty and devoid of any homely touches. Most personal stuff I have has either been destroyed or is stored at my parents' house. But more than that, there's no space for family gatherings, no children running in the hall, even Rangers apartment with the affection from Ella and his luxurious sheets feels more like a home to me.

"Rex, what have I gotten myself into? I'm married, oops, not supposed to tell anyone, hope you can keep a secret. Well I'm married to Ranger, he needs me to do something, he's leaving in the morning and I've now been thrown out his car. It's a pretty big mess."

Rex didn't have any answers for me either so I left him behind in the kitchen and went to slouch on the couch.

I sat for a few minutes to see if inspiration would drop, but nothing.

I'd always assumed that marriage lurked somewhere fuzzy in my future. I never thought too much about it, I figured I'd fall into it someday and 'poof' I'd be the type of woman that was happily married. Not sure 'poof' was happening anytime soon to me, but I did enjoy meeting the Manosos'. I think I'd be happy to spend more time with them. I know I messed up about his ankle gun but was that enough for him to blank me out?

I felt like I needed some normal life before I blew a fuse trying to figure this out and decided that my phone would help that. I rummaged around in my bag and finally pulled it out. Checked my phone for messages. No one in my real life knows what's going on so they can't pester me for details.

As expected there were texts from Connie and Lula. I know Ranger said that Tank or Lester would tell them I was ok but that wouldn't be enough for them.

Also, a voicemail from Connie, she has some files for me to collect. I text her back to let her know I'll be in tomorrow to get them. Yeah, tomorrow will be another day.

Another voicemail, this one from my mother inviting me to dinner tonight. Not sure that would be a good idea. 'So what else have you done today Stephanie?' 'Well I went to Newark and met my in-laws and then my husband threw me away.' No, I need to be in a clear state of mind to spend any time with her.

The phone held a few other random messages from women around Burg asking about Joe that I quickly delete. We broke up, I'm not going to act as his dating service. That feels like enough normal for a while.

Back to the Ranger dilemma. I'm running out of ideas. I'm also running out of time. I need to know what when wrong and how to fix it. I look at the time on my phone, I've got roughly 14 hours remaining.

With Joe and I, we would have a blazing row and then ignore each other for a few weeks until we forgot what we fought over then get back into bed together. 14 hours Stephanie, not 14 days. This is new territory for me.

My reaction to Ranger ordering me out of the SUV was the same as a 'Joe' argument, I saw red and began to shout, but thinking back, Ranger wasn't shouting, he wasn't arguing, he wasn't anything. He was blank. He shut me out. Talk about mixed signals.

He doesn't do relationships, but we're married. Takes me to visit the in laws and then drops me off at my own apartment after refusing to talk to me. I'm thoroughly confused and I'm not going to find the answer on my own. There's only one person who can tell me what's going on in his head and that's the Cuban man of mystery who isn't talking.

OK, I know I done some crazy things to find my skips, but what I'm about to attempt feels like the scariest thing I've ever done. I never purposely locked myself in a box or cellar. I didn't throw myself off a bridge but making a decision to go face Batman tops the lot of them. I don't know how he'll react or if I'll even get to see him.

I throw my phone back into my bag, wave farewell to Rex, again, and head out to the parking lot to get on the road to Haywood.

Damn it!

I have no car. Lester blew it up. I will be talking to Lester tomorrow, once I've dealt with his cousin.

I'm down to my last option. "Hi Dad, do you have time to give me a ride?...yeah bit of a mix up, I need to get to Haywood and I still don't have a car… I'm at my apartment, thanks Daddy. See you soon."

He would be with me in ten minutes so I decided to stay outside and see if the fresh air would help my thoughts. Ranger is a logical guy, so he must think that there is a good reason for dumping me back at home.

Wonder what Daddy would make of it, Ranger seemed to think he understood something about military men.

I see my Dads' cab turn the corner so I approached the curb with a cheeky wave, hailing him down.

"Thanks Daddy" I lean in through the window and give him a peck on the cheek before climbing into the car.

"OK Pumpkin, I'm here, now why don't you tell me why my newly married daughter isn't with her husband making the most of the few hours before he has to leave?" straight to the point.

"I think it was a misunderstanding and I got stuck without car." I fumbled with the seatbelt and tried to look innocent.

"And now for the truth? That man of yours has more cars that I've eaten pot roasts. He'd lend them to you easily enough before you were married, what happened?" Wow, take the fork out of his hand and suddenly you can't keep him quiet.

"Daddy, honestly, I'm not sure. Everything been wonderful. Today has been amazing and then he..." deep breath "he shut me out. Not physically, I mean, he went blank, no emotion, nothing." I sigh "I need to go find him, I don't know what I did. I can't let him go like this." And the tears began to fall again."

My dad does the fatherly tapping on my leg "Pumpkin, it will be ok. So, tell me, what does he normally do when he goes away? Is this different to what usually happens?" I have to think about this, hmmm, harder than I thought.

I find it difficult to describe. "Well, he didn't often tell me when was going away. Sometimes he'd visit my apartment to let me know I wouldn't be able to get hold of him for a few days. Or he'd let me know if I called him, but most of the time I didn't know from him. Tank might tell me."

Oh my gosh, this sounds like I know nothing about Ranger. I can't really say that the only way I knew sometimes was because he'd visit my room at night and watch me sleep.

Fortunately, my dad didn't push for anything else. "Ah-hah" suddenly he sounds like a shrink with a diagnosis. "So, let me get this straight, you two are so in love that you've had a whirlwind romance, gotten married and spent the last 48 hours completely inseparable?"

"I guess" I start checking my cuticles and biting my nails like a small child.

"This is presumably completely different to his regular preparation for him going on assignment?" I nod and give him a small grin. "Then maybe Pumpkin, as invincible as Ranger may be, he might just be finding this whole thing tough. He's protected you before from knowing about his other missions. I don't think I'd be wrong in assuming that you're pretty hard for him to leave behind. Now that you're together it's going to be much harder on him to ship out." When it's put like that, it makes a lot of sense.

"Daddy, when did you get to be so smart?" He just grins.

I hopped out of the cab as we approach the gates at Haywood and wave back to my dad. Now to find my husband!

I fobbed my way through the garage and into the elevator. I saw the SUV had been returned to the garage outside so he must be in here somewhere. I stood inside unsure of which floor to select. Where would Ranger be? He told Tank he was offline so does that mean he'd stay out of his office? The gym? The apartment? There's so many options that if I pick the wrong one it gave him enough time to get out of the building and hide elsewhere if he wanted to avoid me.

I spent so long thinking about it that the choice was taken away and the light for the fourth floor lit up and the doors closed. I held on to the rail at the rear of the elevator trying to think up an excuse for when I got there.

The doors opened on four and Lester stood outside. "Beautiful, are you ok?" I nod but look down, uncertain what to say. "I saw you on the monitors upstairs and thought it would be best to talk in private I've scrambled the camera in this lobby. This floor should be quiet, it's just the guys apartments and no one is around today." He stepped towards the elevator and held the doors open.

"Everyone is buzzing that you guys got together, it's been all they've discussed all day. They don't know about the whole married bit, so still keep that quiet." I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"I take it something happened today?" He asked and I shrug. "Lester, I guess so, but don't know really know what. One minute we're fine and the next I'm stood at the curb as he drives off."

Lester wrapped me in his arms "Oh Beautiful, when he came back without you he ran straight into the gym and has been beating the crap out of anyone or anything in his path. Tank took him upstairs about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks Lester, I think I need to talk to him. Do you think I can go see him?"

Lester nods and joined me in the elevator and we head up to seven.

This morning feels a long time ago, we were happy and in love when we left the apartment. What I wouldn't give be back there again.

The apartment is surprisingly dark when I push open the door. I expected Lester to follow but he gave me a wave and headed back down the stairs. I look for signs of Tank and Rangers presence, I figured it would be obvious in here, neither are small guys, but initially I can't see that anyone is around.

I stand in the hallway and listen. I don't know what Rangers reaction will be to my presence so I only want to make myself known when I can gauge him.

I finally hear the sound of talking and I think it's coming from the office. Walking slowly in that direction I try to keep my nerves in control. I grip my bag a little tighter to my body and take a calming breath. I'm under no illusion, Ranger will be aware of me long before I get to see him. I'm half surprised that I've not been accosted yet.

I heard the sound of raised voices and something hitting the wall. Didn't sound like a fist, more like a water bottle. I start to make out words

"Damn it Tank!" that's Ranger Ok maybe this was a terrible idea, he sounds furious. I hear another thump, now that did sound like a fist.

"I know man, I agree with everything you've done, but I don't like it." Tank is just as mad.

"There must be another way. I just can't see it yet." This time it's the sound of papers being shuffled and dropped.

"What do I do back here?" Tank asks

"Carry on as planned. Look after her please." I think is what he said, much quieter. Am I the 'her'?

"Anything man." And I hear the slapping of hands on backs

I want to hide quickly as I see the office door begin to open. How can I make this look like I wasn't snooping? I made it back near the door and decided that big and noticeable was the best defence. I flick on the hallway switch and call out trying not to sound irritated, "Ranger? Are you here?" It's now or never.

I felt the air pressure drop in the space as Tank and Ranger appear from the office still dressed in their gym clothes. I see that Rangers blank mask hasn't gone away. Fortunately, he is holding back on the anger at least initially.

"Babe, I thought you were staying at your apartment."

Rather than responding directly to Ranger I address Tank "Do you mind if we have a few minutes alone?"

Tank looks to Ranger who gives a minute nod. "I'll see you in the morning." And Tank leaves the apartment.

Ranger indicates over to the living room and I make myself comfortable on the long sofa tucking my feet up under me. I assumed Ranger would take an armchair to maintain distance so I'm surprised when he sits down next to me.

I decide I want to start "Ranger, can we talk about this afternoon?" He sits feet extended and arms behind his head. Strangely similar to the position earlier today with the children climbing all over him. Without looking at me he nods. OK here goes.

"I wanted to apologise" I begin and I think I see him twitch in response. His eyebrow might have raised a tiny amount. Good, I have his attention. "I should not have lost my temper with you, I could tell something was wrong with you and I let you drive away." I sense his hands tighten a little behind his head, but no other response

I decide to continue "I figure that I've had a lot thrown at me this past week and I think I've handled it pretty well. But I don't know what happened this afternoon, wanna tell me what I did wrong?"

Silence.

Nope, guess he didn't want to tell me.

I carry on, "You wanted me to marry you and despite never discussing this before, I did it. Have I put any pressure on you? Have I fallen at your feet and begged you to tell everyone that we're actually in love? Have I demanded to know what this is all about? Have I been weeping that maybe I'm scared that you're leaving tomorrow? No. So give me some help on this, please."

His breathing remained slow and steady no obvious signal that he was ready to drop the mask.

"Carlos," another twitch

I decided to try another route. "I'm sorry. I've never knew when you were leaving in the past, I don't know how to do this. This is new to me too."

His arm snakes from behind his head around my shoulders. Finally, a sign that the man I love is still in there somewhere.

I let my head fall over onto his shoulder. "Can I stay with you, please?"

With that his other arm reaches around my front and I'm lifted from my seat onto his lap facing him, my legs either side of his. He rests his forehead on mine.

"Babe." He closes his blank eyes. "It's like being in a dream with you. I don't want to wake up." He pulls me even closer. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to leave you now I have you." He exhales a deep breath. "I pushed you away this afternoon. I thought it would make it easier. I forgot that things are different. It's been hell without you even for a few hours."

He finally opened his eyes, no longer blank but full of emotion, he looks me in the eyes "Babe, I don't want to go. I want the world to know I'm yours and you are mine. I love you." He kisses me softly and ran circles on my back with his fingers.

"I want to take you out to dinner and walk hand and hand. I want to hold my arms around you as we dance. I want to travel the world with you. I want to visit our families at birthdays and holidays with you by my side. I want to watch our children play with their cousins and let them get spoiled by their grandparents. I want to stop looking over my shoulder waiting for the next Vlatko."

He took a deep breath and slowly released it resting his forehead on mine. "Babe, I'm sorry most of all, that it doesn't matter what I want."

With that he grabbed my head in his hands and pulled our lips together. He kissed me like a man possessed, desperate for the next touch, the next sensation. His hands were everywhere grabbing, stroking, teasing. He bit my ears, my neck my tongue. I feel his desire between my legs.

He stands and lifts the two of us with ease. Somewhere between the couch and bathroom our clothes disappear.

He slammed me against the shower wall and held me tight as he began his ravaging of my body. My heart raced as he lost himself in me and I roared with him as we found satisfaction.

* * *

Afterwards we lay panting on the bed each wrapped in a soft white towel. The water droplets cling to Rangers warm body and I can't help play dot-to-dot across his chest.

When I finally find the air to speak I want to reassure Ranger. "I want those things too. We'll figure it out."

While his eyes are not blank there is no response.

We lie there for a few more minutes before either of us speak. I'm aware that we're running out of time and I still know nothing about why we needed to get married "Ranger do I need to know anything more about my role in your mission? I mean we're married now."

He rotates his head to face mine "Babe, can we stay in the dream tonight?" I exhale and nod at the same time. I don't want this to end either.

"When the time comes Tank will let you know. Just do whatever feels natural. I trust your judgement. I'm proud of you babe."

"Ranger," I begin another question.

"Babe, I'm Carlos tonight. Let me hold you while tell me about our life together."

Carlos lay on his back with his right arm under his head and with his left he pulled me into him so my torso was pushed up against his side. His hand gently ran up and down my ribs and back. My left arm lay across his chest and fingers slowly drew patterns on his collarbone and chest.

He let me talk and ramble away on how our dream life would evolve and he added his thoughts. We dreamed of the travels we would take, the sights we would see.

"Don't forget Hawaii Babe."

"Carlos, you might need to remind me." I giggled and pulled myself on top of him, my legs straddling his hips. I rested my hands on his shoulders and began to kiss his chest heading down to his stomach. I undid his towel and continued south. Carlos growled and my towel disappeared. He obliged to help refresh my memory and add to it. I needed every reminder I could get to help me through until he returned.

It seemed Carlos agreed with my strategy. Each time we regained our breath he would ask a new question. "Tell me about our children. Who do they look like most?" The talk of his child growing inside my body inspired Carlos to demonstrate how he would prefer to arrange for its conception. I agreed it should be practised often.

We happily ignored the difficult things that the morning would bring and instead clung to each other as we dreamed and made love over and over.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I felt my eyes start to close and I couldn't hide it from Carlos.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep babe." I shook my head but gave into a yawn.

"Wake me before you go Carlos. Please?" I pleaded.

He held me tight but shook his head. "Don't make me do it Babe. I want to remember you sleeping peacefully in our bed."

"I promise I won't be upset. I want to stand at the door and let you go with a kiss and my love. That way my husband can know that I'm proud of him too." I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and hoped that the dark hid it.

"Babe."

"I mean it Carlos."

"Thank you, Babe. I'm proud of you. Gracias, Te amo. I love you. Now sleep."

We rolled onto our sides my back to his front and his arms held me tight in place. I listened to his breathing adjust to a regular pattern and whispered into the room "I love you Carlos."

As I close my eyes I heard his response "I love you Babe, always. No price, remember."

* * *

Carlos was my first thought as I woke in the morning. I reached out behind me to reassure myself that he was still there, the terror struck as I found his side of the bed empty and cool. The brightness of the sunlight suggested that he hadn't woken me before his planned departure at 6 am. In panic I jumped from the bed and ran from room to room trying to find his hiding place not caring that I was still naked. My heart raced and sank in every room I entered.

Finding him nowhere I crawled back to the bedroom and saw what I had previously missed.

A single red rose and a white envelope addressed to 'Babe' lay on the bedside table and I cried out in sorrow. I'd recognise that handwriting anywhere.

I climbed back onto the bed, curled myself up in the sheet and hugged his pillow for strength.

With shaking hands I picked up the rose and smelt its gentle fragrance. I placed it carefully back on the side avoiding sticking myself with the thorns. I ran my finger over the seal of the envelope imagining his kiss as he closed it and left it for me.

Finally, with my nerves alive and skin covered in goosebumps I carefully opened the letter and hoped my eyes would be clear enough to read his words.

 _Mi_ _Querida, Stephanie,_

 _Mi alma, mi vida, mi cielita._

 _Forgive me, I couldn't wake you to cause you pain._

 _Babe, you are my light, my heart, my beacon of hope in this dark world. You are more perfect than I deserve. Your hair lies around your face like a halo as you sleep, my angel._

 _I don't want to leave you. I need you tell you this over and over.  
Never doubt my love for you. I want to come home to your arms._

 _I am a selfish man. I shouldn't have done this to you. This was the only way I could see to keep you safe. I hope you can forgive me one day._

 _You deserve to love and be loved openly and shout it from the rooftops. A better man would have given you this from the start._

 _Remember, Tank, Lester, Ella and your father all love you too and will be there to help you when I can't._

 _Babe, I love you, in my own way and in all ways.  
Please wear my ring and remember that I gave it as a sign of my love for you, I vowed to love you, forever. _

_Carlos_

I clung onto his letter. Through my sobs I tried to absorb some of his strength and his lingering aroma on his pillow.

I curled up on the bed and cried myself back to sleep.

 **A/N - Sorry folks, my Ranger isn't perfect. We still don't know what he's up to. We will find out at some point, I promise. No too long now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Oh my goodness, I loved your reviews, thank you.**

 **A quick question to anyone who has ever written anything, do you ever have second thoughts or doubt yourself? I'm writing 3 to 4 chapters ahead and know what's coming up but I'm questioning if I've gone down the best rabbit hole. I held back from posting this for a few hours until I was sure I liked it. I haven't changed the plot since I first imagined it, but guess I wonder if there's something better. Don't worry I will finish this. I've only got a couple more chapters to draft and still have plenty of ideas. I suspect it's because I'm putting this out there for you all to read, some days I still have to pinch myself that I'm actually doing this.**

 **On a side note, although Ranger really didn't want Stephanie to know anything about his mission until further on in the story I figured her inquisitive nature would win out in the end. Steph and I had a chat and we agreed she could find a little something in this chapter to tide her over for a while longer.**

 **Chapter 10**

The second time I awoke on Monday morning I tried to get my bearings before I reopened my eyes.

I realised I was curled up in the sheet still lying on the bed with my right hand pressing the letter against my heart. My left was wrapped around his pillow clutching it to my head. The memory of my first awaking hit me like an axe and reopened the crevasse in my heart.

I failed to hold in the sob and thinking I was alone happily gave in to being a weeping wreck.

To say I was shocked when arms were placed around me would be an understatement. I leapt up in the bizarre hope that it was Ranger returned. I knew the arms were too small too delicate, but the heart overtook the head with desire.

"Oh Stephanie, I'm so sorry. I told him he should have woken you. I brought him some breakfast earlier this morning and was surprised you weren't with him." I wipe my eyes and turn to look at my comforter, the ever-amazing Ella.

"I must look a mess." Thankfully the sheet has stayed up to protect my modesty, but I can't imagine that I'm looking anywhere near presentable right now.

"Nonsense, I'm intruding on your privacy. It broke my heart to hear you cry and I didn't want you be alone." She pushes the loose curls away from my face and tucked them behind my ear.

"I promised him I would come check on you after he had left. I've never seen him so quiet and withdrawn. And that's a lot for Ranger." I can't help but give her a little smile for that.

"I saw him come back and kiss your cheek before he finally left with Tank." My hand unconsciously touched my cheek. I feel like I never want to wash it again.

"I'm glad you two finally figured out you were right for each other, but I'm sure the whole rushing a wedding before he left has probably added to the distress of him going away. And keeping it a secret, my dear that must be hard on you."

I mumble something in agreement. But I'm shocked. She doesn't know!

Ranger and I only figured out we were actually in love after the wedding. I assumed everyone other than my father knew it was purely an arrangement to help Ranger. So, who does know the truth? I guess Tank must know as he'll be the one letting me know when I'm needed. Not sure about Lester, maybe I'll talk to him later.

Ella continued to stroke my hair "You must be starving, its already after 10 and I know you missed dinner last night." At this point my stomach made itself known and I gave Ella a little smile.

"Why don't you head into the shower and I'll go put something together for you? I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards." I agree, but unsure I can manage showering in this apartment without Ranger. The memory feels a too raw.

After Ella departed to prepare my food I finally dragged myself from the bed. I peeled the letter out of my hand and return it to the side table while I headed into the bathroom.

The activities of the previous night flashed into my mind as I leaned onto the wall of the shower space and remembered his touch. My knees started to give in and I began to collapse to the floor. I felt ready to let myself become absorbed in sadness and despair again when the image of Ranger came into my mind.

I remembered him standing tall at our wedding.

I remembered him leaning against his Porsche as I gave him the license plates from his BMW.

I remembered him pinning me against the wall in the alley next to the bonds office and I start to smile.

Yes, my heart is breaking without him but he will be back and he knew I could do this. I will be strong for him. I concede that inside his apartment I will allow myself to remember that I am his and he is mine, but outside I will play the role that nothing has changed. I pulled myself and washed away my sadness. For Ranger I can do this.

I need to head to the bonds office today to collect my files and talk to Vinnie about reducing the bonds I take, so I have to forego the surprises in the closet left by Ella and resort to the jeans I wore on Friday and a stretchy black t-shirt I find folded on a shelf. Looking at the closet it really does look like I'm already sharing it with Batman.

There is his half of the space of mostly black clothes with the rare white shirt. I laugh as I see his Abercrombie Ranger clothes tucked at the back. I suppose he might need a disguise at some point. But the rest of space is slowly being filled by Ella on my behalf. There are the expected black Rangeman clothes but they now form the minority of my occupation of the closet.

I'll have to talk with her soon. As lovely as all these clothes are I won't be able to wear most of them until Ranger returns. How could I explain the labels on these and they aren't suitable for chasing skips. Its unlikely I'll be spending many evenings out for a while. Note to self, must remember to remind Mom that I really don't want any blind dates at the dinner table.

I settled for pulling my hair back into a pony tail and check out the finished look in the mirror. Its as if the past three days never happened. I'm Stephanie Plum BEA. Stephanie Plum wife and lover of Carlos Manoso is hidden until she's needed.

I packed all my belongings back into my shoulder bag. I wasn't planning on returning to the apartment for a while. I was happy to fold away the letter from Ranger but wasn't sure what to do with the rose. I lifted it again to inhale its sweet smell. I didn't want it to sit in water and slowly die.

I walked through into the kitchen just as Ella returned with her breakfast bounty. She had clearly taken pity on me and I saw pancakes, maple syrup and real bacon appear. I smiled at the reaction Ranger would have on the existence of bacon. 'that stuff will kill you babe!' she continued to reveal more food, fruit, muffins and eggs. I wouldn't need to eat for a week. Which is probably a good thing as I had no food at my apartment.

"Thanks Ella, this looks amazing." I take a final sniff of the rose and place it next to my plate.

"My pleasure Stephanie, I wish you would be here more, I'd be happy to take care of all you need." I sigh, "That would be my idea of heaven Ella. You're amazing." She ignores my compliment but notices the rose. "That's a beautiful rose my dear, did Ranger give it to you?" I nodded and then sigh again. "I'm not sure what to do with it, I don't want it to die."

"I can understand that. We all know that red roses are the symbol of romance and passion. But I recently discovered that they also represent a love stronger than thorns. Perhaps this time away from Ranger are your thorns."

"That's beautiful Ella, maybe you're right. I wish I could stop it fading, it would be nice to keep it all the time he's gone."

She pauses from sorting the food patters for a moment. "Let me know when you're ready to be separated from it for a few days. I know a florist who can freeze dry it for you. It will keep its shape, colour and smell, but it would take away all the moisture. It does take up to two weeks. We can place it in a deep box frame to protect it but you could keep it forever." I felt a tear run down my cheek, forever would be wonderful. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you, if you can't bear to be away from it that long we can press it, but you lose the shape."

"No, no, you misunderstood that would be perfect. I could bear two weeks to know I got to keep it always. Can I give it to you now?" I raise it to her "I can't really take it with me. Perhaps when it is ready I could keep it here for when I come visit?" Ella nods and takes the rose and hold it like a precious jewel. "I will take good care of it for you." And she heads out the door.

I was surprised I could eat after the trauma of this morning but my newfound positive attitude on the situation was clearly closely related to my appetite.

I finished everything on every plate I stood up and realised I had to go face real world.

I wanted to take one last walk around the apartment before I left. I found myself stood at his office door and remember the yelling between Ranger and Tank, something about his mission. He sounded so mad. It made me nervous for what he was doing while away.

I opened the door, it was a space I rarely entered normally, but it was perfectly Ranger: dark, organised, masculine. I saw the fist impression on the wall and reached out to touch it remembering his touch on me. The man reeked of raw power yet it was rare to see him lose control like that. The desk in here is usually pristine, even in his private space no details are left on show. I placed my hand gently on its surface and turned to leave his inner sanctum. The whiteness of the paper caught my eye. It must have slipped from the desk and lodged between the bookcase and curtain. I glanced around to check I was alone and reached down to pick it up.

Drawn on it were a series of dots and arrows, place names and dates around two to three months from now, part of the page included a hand drawn map or route perhaps. I saw Cartagena and Bogota as locations along one part of the page. The entire page been crossed out apparently rejected.

Why did Cartagena ring a bell? Colombia? Oh, right, my Mother used to love that film with Kathleen Turner, something about a stone? Is Ranger looking for jewels? Doesn't sound like something that needed the Army.

I didn't understand any of the other scribbled notes: CASEVAC x 1, Tango Uniform x 3, FUBAR.

I fold it up and tucked it away in my purse. Something to think about. I wondered how I would be able to help his mission if he's in Colombia? He didn't mention needing a passport.

I returned to the hallway, bade a fond farewell to the sanctuary of the apartment and paused at the door for a final deep breath. No one knew what occurred this weekend. It was my secret to keep.

I pressed the button for the fifth floor. I needed some assistance in my conversation with Vinnie.

"Morning Bomber!" I'm greeted by a wall of black as the doors open. I have to stretch my neck upwards to see the source of the wall.

"Hi Tank. Is Bobby around today?" I ask.

"Yeah Bomber, is everything ok?" suddenly he looks nervous. Ranger has only been away for 5 hours and I'm already asking for the medic.

"You have a minute to talk somewhere quiet?" and I'm swept into his office. Don't think my feet touched the ground.

"Little girl, what's up?" I can see the perspiration forming on his forehead.

"Tank, everything is ok. Ranger asked me to stick to the low bonds while he was away. I guess he wanted to be sure I didn't get hurt and would be able to help him when needed." Tank doesn't make a move to confirm or deny so I continue "I need to find a reason to explain to Vinnie why I have to drop pretty much all my work." He still looks confused. "I was thinking I could talk to Bobby and see if it would be possible to use my broken leg as a reason this far after the accident. I know he doesn't know about everything else but was thinking I could tell him that my leg was hurting after being dragged down to the ground at the shooting on Friday and see if gives any advice."

"Bomber that seems a good idea. You're always welcome to come here and do any searches if you want to earn any extra money. Don't want you to struggle. Ranger wanted me to make sure you'd be ok."

Interesting, I'd be thinking that Tank knew everything, but he doesn't seem to know about the money transferred from Rangers account. But he knows that the wedding is, was, a business arrangement, doesn't he? I'm beginning to wonder what each of us does know. Probably only Ranger knows everything. That sounds like him.

I see Tank pick up his desk phone and I make to leave the room but he indicates for me to sit down.

"Bobby, my office….Bomber."

Within 30 seconds Bobby comes running into the room at full tilt. I don't whether to be flattered or annoyed. When Bobby finally sees me relaxing on the couch I give him a grin and finger wave. "Everything is ok Bobby." I offer to him.

He glared at Tank "Why the emergency call?"

Tank shrugs, "Keeps you on your toes." Bobby grunts in response.

"Bobby, I had a question. On Friday I was taken down by Ranger and Morelli after the shooting. Is it possible I could have re-injured my leg when they covered me?"

"Are you in any pain?" Bobby switches into medic mode asking to lift my leg.

"No pain so much, the muscles feel a little tender." Don't need to tell him it's the muscles slightly higher up my legs and I know exactly the cause of that.

He begins to move my leg to check the movement. "Let me know if anything hurts." I'm honest with him. "Nothing at the minute. I didn't hear anything when we went down. I just want to be careful."

"Steph, I'm not feeling anything unusual. The knee could be a little swollen." Really?

If you're worried we can ice it and you should rest. I clearly look uncomfortable at that suggestion. "I really need to go to the bonds office, Connie has files for me. I need to work." I explain.

"Steph, I'd suggest you limit your use of your leg, just for a few days. If I can't convince you to stay off the leg, then avoid running and anything that might twist it."

"No chasing skips then?" I suggest.

"I'd advise not, unless you can convince them to come without you needing to use physical force."

"Thanks Bobby." I manage to give Tank a wink as Bobby turned away and headed back to his office. "I'll be careful."

"Tank can I ask one more favour?" He gives me a sharp nod. "I don't have a car yet after Lester torched mine." He runs his hands over his bald head and shakes his head. "Can I borrow one until I go get Big Blue?"

"Anytime Bomber. Want Rangers' Cayenne?" Who was I to refuse?

* * *

I finally made it to the bonds office for lunchtime. Deciding I should arrive bearing gifts I thought about going through the drive thru at Cluck in a Bucket but figured Ranger had been gone less that a day and I was worried the car would spontaneously combust in a refusal to pollute its temple. I settled for pizza from Pino's.

I dialled in the order and drove over to collect. Discovered that Fridays parking karma was not repeated, I might have to talk to Ranger about how that works. By the time I made it into the office the pizza would only just be warm enough.

"Hi ladies, any one want pizza?" The goods are swiftly taken from my hands by Lula and she returned to the couch and dived in before the rest of us got a look in.

"Steph! Its so good to see you" Connie started "Vinnie is going insane over the number of skips you need to bring in."

Here we go, "Yeah, I need to talk to him about that."

"What!" Vinnie storms out of his office. "We don't need talking, we need you out there bringing these guys back in." I'll find the bug in here one day, how does he hear what we say? "Stephanie, go find them, then we'll talk."

"Vinnie, I can't." There has better be some pizza left when I'm done I'm going to be earning it. "I've spoken with a medic and his advice is that I may have damaged my leg on Friday from the shooting. I need to rest up for a while. I don't want my leg in a cast again." I'm trying to gauge if he's accepting my story. It's difficult when he always has a bulging vein when his thinks about losing money on the FTAs. "I can still bring in my regulars, but I shouldn't take any risks on chasing guys who would resist."

"What? What kind of excuse is that? Who's going to bring in the FTAs?"

"Not my problem Vinnie, unless you want to explain to Rangers guy why I got hurt doing I job after I told you I was already injured." Bullseye. Just evoking the name of Ranger seemed to have the desired effect.

"I'll call Joyce then." And with that huffed and headed back into his office. The door slammed and the bolt was drawn. I turned to Connie, "Sorry that you'll have to put up with her." She shrugged.

"So White Girl you wanna explain why you just gave Joyce your job?" Lula questioned.

"Lula, you just saw, I didn't give it to her Vinnie did. You know I hate her, I can't risk hurting my leg again. I'd go insane in another cast."

"I hear ya" I shudder to think how Lula would cope in a cast. I doubt it would be pretty.

"I'll have to talk to Tank about doing some searches for Rangeman to keep me afloat until I'm sure its ok." I feel like I'm over justifying every move I make but at least they're all aware of my situation.

Just the mention of Tank sends Lula into some form of flashback. I see my opportunity to grab the pizza and slump down on the couch next to her. It feels like today has been too long already.

Connie looked over at me from her desk and asked. "Are you sure about this? Its not like you to walk away from work." I nodded and she began to sort through the bond files to split them for Joyce and me.

"Connie, I agree, but Friday made me think" in more ways than one "I need to be more careful. Both Morelli and Ranger took me down after the shooting."

I see her eyes glaze over at the thought of two alpha men in close proximity to her. Suddenly I'm feeling a whole lot more than just nervous on this subject. Get your mind off my husband! Oh no, is this what it's going to be like married to Batman, knowing every woman is silently undressing him. Hah, at least I get the real thing.

"I spoke with Bobby this morning, the Rangeman medic, and he thinking the knee might be swollen. He wanted me to rest up entirely, but I convinced him that I could take it easy for a while and keep and eye on it."

"I'm hearing you mention Rangeman a lot this today, did you have a good weekend?" I can see Connie is digging for gossip.

Lula returns from her Tank dreaming "You been hidin' with all those fine men at Rangeman all weekend? Uh-huh!"

I nod, "Mostly." I don't want to elaborate. "They reckon the stalker guy isn't a risk anymore. Mistaken identity so shouldn't have to worry about crazies, any more than normal." Looking around I see no evidence of the Huntsman wooden box, but don't really want to know the truth, so I keep quiet.

Once the pizza is gone I grab the few files from Connie which are now in my range and bid farewell to the ladies. I'm feeling like I need a snooze and head back to my apartment.

I manage avoid parking the Cayenne next to the dumpster, maybe parking karma takes time to develop.

Mrs Bestler wasn't manning the elevator this time so I enjoyed a quiet ride up to the second floor.

* * *

At 4 pm I found myself in a familiar thinking position on my bed and gasped when I realised it was only 7 days ago that my world began to be turned upside down.

I decided to take another look at the paper I picked up in Rangers office. However, apparently 4pm is also the time my mother thinks of me and my phone rang.

"Hi Mom"

"Stephanie, it's your mother" I bite my tongue from making a response. "We haven't seen you all weekend and I had to hear from your father that you were safe. Your father of all people! Speaking of your father he has been acting unusual these past few days." I wonder if I'm actually needed to participate on this call and start to zone out but figure I should listen in to see if Mom suspects anything.

"He met with that Ranger person on Thursday, he came to the house of all the cheek. Doesn't he have anything better to do that harass innocent people. I was worried he had come to drag your father away for a crime he didn't commit. It was in broad daylight, what must the neighbours think? The two of them talked in the garage for over an hour." Wow. An hour, I figured Ranger would have taken two minutes to inform my Dad of the arrangement and be done, but an hour.

"Then on Friday he disappeared for half the day. I was imagining his body being found in a ditch somewhere. He didn't return for dinner and it was almost the middle of the night when he walked in the door."

"Mom, he didn't tell you he would be out?" Uh-oh, she would nag at him until he gave her more information than that.

"Well he did say that he had a fare driving up in Newark for the afternoon and then he met up with an old friend from the post office for dinner while in the area."

"So, nothing to actually worry about?" Thank goodness Dad had his cover story straight.

My Mom harrumphed and changed topics. "Will we see you for dinner this evening?" I do a mental recall of all the food in my fridge and concede that I don't have anything actually edible, but I don't feel like I'm good company today.

"Not tonight Mom, need to get myself back on schedule after a hectic weekend." It's the truth "However I'll come over tomorrow night if that's ok?"

Thankfully she's appeased and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

By six o'clock I was starting to regret not accepting the offer of food from my parents. I decided to just check the fridge to be sure that nothing had magically appeared before I ran to the store for cheap white bread, olives and peanut butter.

I couldn't believe my eyes, inside should have been entirely empty instead I found it packed with neatly boxed meals and snacks all with reheating instructions written on the lids. There was a mac and cheese, lasagne and even something that looked very like the Ropa Vieja from the other night.

A fresh loaf of bread sat on one shelf along with the peanut butter and olives I had been desiring. There was even dessert and fruit. I figured the fruit was a token gesture, but for the kindness of the provider I would endeavour to enjoy every bite.

I could see at the rear there were two larger boxes. I peeked in the first and saw pineapple upside-down cake and the other held the blue edged wedding cake. I took a deep breath. I was deeply touched. How could I ever repay Ella's kindness?

I settled down to a far nicer dinner than I expected of mac and cheese with wedding cake for dessert. As I walked out of the kitchen after tidying my plates I decided to take an apple with me. It was a start.

* * *

The rest of the week was very quiet. I decided to keep using the Cayenne knowing I should be avoiding garbage cans from my skips in the near future I wasn't too worried that it would get damaged or dirty. I'm sure I knew something about needing to keep cars turning over to maintain them. Well that was my story.

Tuesday night dinner with my family was the usual bedlam with Val and the girls visiting. I couldn't help but compare the two family dinners of the week. I think I missed the easy chatting in the kitchen as the food was arranged by Maria. Val's youngest daughter is a similar age to Rosa but that is the end of the similarities. She spent the dinner shouting and throwing food. I took my leave quickly after dessert and headed home without leftovers. Mom will probably called tomorrow to check if I'm unwell.

I only had Mooner and Eula on my files to collect this week. I spent Wednesday afternoon watching three hours of the Star Trek marathon at his house before taking him to the station. On Thursday, I had to buy Eula a warm meal at her favourite dinner before she would come quietly. In between this busy schedule I spent time with Connie and Lula at the office and a fair amount of time resting at my apartment.

By Friday I was bored. I was going to need more work to keep me sane. Plus, there would be no way I could pay my rent going forwards with this level of work. I'd just managed to scrape enough together to pay it on Tuesday.

I remembered Ranger telling about depositing money in my account. I hadn't checked if this was something I needed to wait a month for. I decided to take my two measly cheques from Mooner and Eula to the bank and check my account balance.

Wowzers, there it was, $10,000 transferred from the account of R.C. Manoso. I'm unsure how I feel about this. I really haven't done anything to earn it, but with virtually no work from Vinnie I was going to need some of it to survive.

I determined that I wasn't going to spend this money unless it was needed.

I admitted that I probably did need to buy a new car, I couldn't keep driving Rangers' Cayenne. In addition, I would need to buy some food once the fridge was empty again, but that was it. There would be no shopping trips on this money.

I also felt I needed to do something more to have earned this so after visiting the bank I headed over to Haywood to see if I could do some searches. It would also give me something to do.

It felt weird driving Rangers car and parking it in his space knowing he wasn't in the building. I sent up a silent prayer for his safety wherever he might be and headed inside waving to the security camera.

The fifth floor was operating efficiently and quietly today. Most of the Rangeguys don't want to be stuck inside. Unless it is mealtimes or monitor duty, they will work quickly to get through their task and head back out on the street or work out in the gym.

Even Tank and Ranger who ran the company would rather be out on a job than sat behind a desk. Although corporate Ranger is a sight to behold he still preferred to dress in combats and t-shirt that allowed him to be ready for action at any instant.

I thoroughly agreed that working at a desk can be mind-numbing but I wanted to do something to help and ease my conscience.

"Bomber, what brings you here today?" Asked Bobby as he wandered past running his eyes down my body to my toes. Anyone else this would feel creepy "How's the leg?"

"Doing good thanks, you were right to rest it this week."

"There's probably still some muscle weakness from the lack of mobility when you were in the cast" I nod. I'm not sure there was any muscle there in the first place looking around at the Rangeman definition of muscle.

"Now before you reject the idea," Uh-oh where is this going "there would be benefit in some light exercises and perhaps some mobility and strength therapy." Exercise! "It would reduce the chance of long term imbalance in your leg strength compared to the other." Bobby notices the look of horror in my face.

"Steph, were not talking endurance training, just a few stretches and weights to recondition the muscles. You'd warm up and warm down with walking on the treadmill." I can sense he's well-meaning and I would definitely have time to do this while I wasn't working so many skips.

"If I did consider this, how would it work? I mean you're not going to see me at the gym before dawn like you guys."

"Well although the gym is open 24-7 I tend to keep the therapy sessions to more regular times. Depending on how many guys are injured we run sessions on Mondays and Thursdays. Even with these guys knowing their bodies, it is still helpful to have additional help when recovering."

I concede that this does sound reasonable "Bobby, you're selling it well."

"Good, see you at 1400 on Monday. Wear shorts rather than leggings so we can try massage too." I think I've been dismissed.

It took me a moment to remember what I had intended to do and finally headed over to see Tank.

I knocked on the doorframe of his office "Come on in Steph."

I must have looked bemused as I walked in. "Your knock is quieter than the guys and Ella, well frankly she doesn't knock. I think we're all a little bit scared of her. We rely on her too much for good food and laundry." I smile at that thought and then realise how true it is.

"I wanted to do some searches, I'm going a little bit crazy with no skips. I think I just agreed to do some work in the gym with Bobby, its that bad." I can't help but laugh when I see not one but both eyebrows raised on Tanks head.

"Bomber, there's always plenty. If we run out Silvo can send up from Miami. Wouldn't want you resorting to the gym. Next you'll be heading to the gun range."

"Funny. Can I use the same cubical?" He nods and I'm dismissed again.

I found the searches were good to stop me wallowing in my thoughts. Today was our one-week anniversary. I guess technically we'd now been married longer than we'd been engaged.

I set another search running and allowed myself to spend a minute wondering about Ranger and what he was doing. I prayed he was somewhere safe. People holiday in Colombia, don't they? it can't be all bad. I really didn't know what he got up to when he went in to the wind and I didn't want to think of all the possible ways he could be in danger. Thankfully the computer beeped to alert that one of the searches had completed so I could stop that train of thought.

By six o'clock I was numb in both mind and butt. However, I felt I'd done something productive for the first time all week. I'd a grabbed a sandwich from the breakroom around lunch and was now feeling in need of something more. My own fridge was finally running low at home so maybe I'd get a takeout on the way home.

I switched off the computer and stretched as I stood up. Ella walked onto the floor with a trolley of dinner food on her way to the breakroom. The aroma caught my attention and I followed.

She saw me and smiled as I entered the breakroom. "Oh, Ella, that smells divine."

"Stephanie, I didn't know you were here today." I'm greeted with a hug. I love Ella, I wish she'd adopt me.

"I've been doing a few searches to fill my time. I was hoping I'd see you. I wanted to thank you for all the food in my fridge. You really didn't need to do that for me."

"It was my pleasure, you didn't need to be worrying about meals right now. I enjoy cooking and I'm happy to help." She saw me eyeing up her latest creation. "You hungry now?" I nod sheepishly.

"Why don't you go on up to seven and I'll bring something in for you soon?"

I shake my head "I don't know, I wasn't planning on going upstairs while Ranger was away."

"Hey Beautiful, that sounds like a great idea. Want some company?" I turn to see that Lester and Tank had also followed Ella's trolley.

"Hi Lester, I'm not sure. Its Rangers private space." He checks around to see no one else is nearby and talks quietly into my ear with a grin. "He married you, I'm pretty sure his space is your space these days." As he moved away he spoke again. "Anyway, I wanted to go up and see if he had any movies to watch. You'll have to come with me now." And turning to Tank, you coming too?" he nods.

"I guess its dinner for three then please Ella." As we left the floor I saw a stream of other guys heading towards the breakroom. Didn't look like the food in there would be going to waste.

It felt strange walking into the apartment knowing Ranger hadn't been around since I'd left. I usually only came into his space at his request or when I was hiding. Lester seemed to think that this was now partly my space too. I was sure he knew that the marriage was only an arrangement, did he think I would move into seven when Ranger returned?

I quickly decided that this thought was futile. Until Ranger and I had a chance to discuss our future I wouldn't get hung up on it.

Lester made himself at home searching through Rangers movies. I wanted to ask him about Snow White but didn't want to share too much about my weekend with Ranger. I was also tempted to look out the office again to see if I missed anything on Monday, but that will have to wait.

I checked out the fridge and offered the guys a beer. As I was removing the caps Ella arrived with a sizeable pot of steaming food. I've no idea how she does it, but it's a wonder in every meal.

I gently cough to get everyone's attention "While, you're all here and we can talk freely, please can I say a huge thank you to each of you for your help last weekend?"

The guys try to shrug it off and Ella waves her hands to shoo me away. "I know you would do anything for Ranger, but it really meant a lot to me too. It all seems a bit surreal to me. I miss him." Lester wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in tight to his side. "Beautiful, we all miss him but he is the best. You have to stay positive." And he kissed the side of my head.

Tank raised his bottle of beer and offered a toast "To Ranger." We all echoed the toast. Even Ella toasted him with the serving spoon for the dinner.

Dinner was quiet. I don't know what the guys were thinking, but I was wishing for a speedy and safe return for the man I loved.

After dinner Tank and Lester headed back downstairs. I didn't feel ready to leave. I wanted to relive the memory of last weekend.

I convinced myself that Ranger wouldn't mind my staying one night. It wouldn't give away our secret. So, I snuggled down between his sheets and imagined him there with me.

In the morning I was replenished and could begin again.

The next few weeks repeated the same pattern. My magical food fairy stocked my fridge on a Monday. A couple of days were spent on my low value skips, physical therapy on Mondays and Thursdays. Any remaining time I found myself working searches in my cubical. It was the weekends I found hardest. During the week I could convince myself that nothing had changed, but when Friday night came around, the memory of the rose garden was front in my mind.

At seven each Friday I repeated my toast to Ranger. Tank, Lester and Ella would join me in the apartment for a few minutes then leave me to my private thoughts for the one night each week that I stayed on seven.

Subsequent searches of his office revealed nothing, all I knew was that whatever was scribbled on that page had been rejected. It must have been an early draft of something.

At the end of the second week, Ella arrived with a gift in hand. My beautiful red rose had been preserved and framed as she had offered. I set it on the bedside table where Ranger had first left it for me.

At the end of the third week Tank surprised me with my ring box. "Little girl, this deserves to be on your hand." was his only excuse. I wore it all Friday evening and on Saturday until I left the apartment when it was returned to the safe.

On the fourth Friday it was Lester's turn. He held out a crisp white envelope with my name written in Rangers script.

"Beautiful, he asked me to give this to you after he had been away four weeks. Just before he headed out, he told me to tell you he wrote this before the wedding. Guess that means something to you?"

Oh, he wrote this before I knew he loved me. I grinned knowingly at Lester and offered him no explanation.

The guys and Ella, politely and quickly made their excuses knowing I wasn't going to share this letter with them and I settled onto the bed to read. Maybe it would tell me what he needed me to do to help his mission.

 _Babe, Mi Amada,_

 _When I was a young child my world was dominated by my three older sisters; Celia, Carmen and Isabelle. I also have one younger sister Aymee but as she didn't come along until later she wasn't part of my childhood torture._

 _I can imagine the look of shock on your face right now. I know you think of me as some superhero character, but I'm just a man. I was a child many years ago and grew up. I made many decisions and many mistakes. The Ranger you know is just the sum of those._

 _I wanted you to know a little more about the man you married._

 _I also have an older brother, Marco, he is the eldest. He's ten years older than me. I wanted to be Marco. I saw him run faster than anyone I knew, be stronger than I could imagine and he didn't have to answer to anyone, or so it appeared to my young eyes._

 _On the other hand, my sisters seemed to believe I was their plaything. I was small for my age until my teens and my hair was often left long. A lot of my young memories are of fighting to get away from being the object of their attention. Looking back, it was never cruel or unkind but I felt I couldn't make my own choices. Before you feel sorry for me, my childhood was good, I was surrounded by family who cared for me. I was just the youngest in the family for a long time. I think I have a good relationship with each of my siblings now._

 _I suspect my early childhood had a large influence on my need for privacy and strong preference for stereotypically male pursuits as I grew._

 _My favourite toy was a die cast model car. It had been handed down to me from Marco and from our Uncle Diego. As you may have surmised it was black. The car was old and battered when it came down to me, but it started my fascination with sports cars. I promised myself that I would buy one as soon as I could afford. I would only get the best._

 _Aged twelve I got involved in one of the local gangs. I wanted to push my boundaries and at the time they represented the most rebellious outlet I could find away from the imagined confines of my family. I didn't really understand what I got involved in when I joined._

 _I effectively switched one source controlling force in my life for another. Rather than the freedom I was expecting I found I had even less choice._

 _My interest in cars meant that I was happy to spend time around them. Unfortunately, the gang discovered fairly quickly that I had a gift with locks and alarms. They insisted that I spent a lot of time helping them get into vehicles, usually for them to take items left on display. I would walk down the street and do my thing. The rest of the pack would follow behind. I didn't steal._

 _Also, I was determined not to damage the vehicles I picked._

 _One summer evening the guys in the gang decided that they wanted to take the cars for a ride. It seemed exciting at the time. A few of them knew how to jump start cars. It was my first big outing with the older guys from the gang, they wanted to test my skills._

 _It went wrong, one of the cars crashed and the police chased us as we ran. The other guys disappeared like smoke and being the smallest in the group I was easily caught._

 _I already knew the importance of friendship and not letting those down in your group. But at this point I also learned the importance of choosing carefully to whom you gave your trust and those you choose to have in your team. The gang had promised protection and inclusion but it vanished as soon as we hit trouble._

 _Going to Juvie was a harsh experience for me, it helped me see that I was heading down a route I didn't want to follow. I had disappointed my parents, I failed them as a son. I think this was the thing I found hardest. They've told me since that they felt that they had failed me too._

 _Sending me to Miami was one of the most difficult decisions they made. It protected me from slipping back into the gang when I got out. I got the chance of a new start. I wish I could say I took full advantage of it. Babe, I was a rash young man angry at the world._

 _My Abuela made me work chores to help out around the house. She is a small but strong woman. From her I learned the value hard work. I didn't find school challenging. I could drift through most of the classes and still pass with above average grades so it didn't seem like work. Abuela on the other hand, gave me projects that physically stretched me: chopping wood, repairing damaged roof tiles, finishing the floors in the house, painting the whole exterior of the house. After spending a very hot summer digging out a pond for her I was determined that I would never struggle again from a lack of physical ability. That year at school I discovered the gym. I learned to enjoy running and the emotional release from working physically hard to strengthen my body._

 _As a little extra, I probably also inherited my blank stare from Abuela Isabelle. While the Army helped perfect it, she would stare at me until I gave in and did her bidding. Maybe I can understand why you find it so frustrating._

 _Yours,_

 _Carlos_

I smiled when I thought of a young Carlos being besieged by his sisters. The love and care I saw from them when we met implied that they did indeed have a good relationship these days.

I carefully refolded the letter, added it the first precious note he gave me and settled down to sleep to dream of him.

 **A/N – My Steph is turning out to be quite a strong character. I re-read a number of the books recently and realised she didn't do as much crying as I'd remembered. I figure she needs a backbone to get through without her Ranger nearby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you again for your lovely comments.**

 **When I started out on this journey I wrote the first three chapters before I built up the nerve to share the first one. I've continued to keep the same buffer as I often go back and fine tune to ensure the story flows. Its my safety net before I release it into the world.**

 **I'm really loving this experience and your support has been a huge boost to keep me working hard to get it all finished.**

 **Chapter 11**

After four weeks of doing very little skip chasing it became increasingly difficult to justify an injury to my leg. With all the therapy Bobby had been put me through, my legs muscles were probably in the best shape ever. I figured I was going to need a new reason. I was tempted to go back to my regular range of skips but I didn't want to disappoint Ranger.

I had read and re-read his second letter to me several times. I was touched that, even though he wrote it before he knew I loved him, he wanted to share his memories with me.

Knowing how he valued his privacy and carefully chose those he trusted I felt more determined to honour his request of me.

I felt a twinge of guilt about the paper I took from his office. It had been on my mind. I'm sure he'd told me something about Colombia in his past. I don't remember it being good. Was he captured there before? Maybe I'd ask Tank if I could find the right moment.

Financially I didn't need to work right now, which was a new experience for me. Rangers money continued to sit in my account less the small amounts I deducted for my needs.

I don't think I would ever enjoy being a lady of leisure full time but more importantly I didn't want anyone to suspect anything had changed so I continued to give the appearance of juggling two jobs to meet my bills.

I needed to bring in Joelle Rigby for a first-time offense and then I would head over to Haywood to catch up with Tank.

Joelle had been caught shoplifting from Victoria's Secret at the Mall. She was running late for a date and had been struggling to decide what wear. She elected that new underwear was the way to go. Unfortunately, she was so distracted that she forgot to remove the items she'd tried on before leaving the store.

"White girl, we've all been there!" concluded Lula as we discussed the situation on the way to Joelle's place. "Sometimes it takes several outfits before this body is looking as fine as it is today!"

I shudder to imagine what the rejected outfits could have looked like. Today she was sporting a bright green spandex tube top over a vivid orange skirt held together by the prayers of everyone nearby. Any closer to Halloween and she might be mistaken for a pumpkin. Unaware of my thoughts Lula continued "So what's the plan? Guns out blazing?"

I hadn't really had much reason for Lula to ride shotgun recently. Staying with the low bonds didn't provide the excitement she craved but I decided I needed some company. I couldn't hide myself away just waiting to be needed by Batman.

"I'm not expecting any trouble. I figured we'd just knock on the door and ask her to come with us. I know we've not spent much time together recently and thought you'd enjoy the trip out office." I offered as explanation.

"Damn Skippy! Connie has been in a mood since Joyce came back. I've been taking loooong lunches to avoid her to. Plus, this is Batman's ride, wouldn't want to miss this. How come you're still driving this?" Yeah, that probably was a reasonable question.

"The cheque from the insurance company still hasn't come through on my old car and with Ranger out of town Tank offered it to me. But you're right I'll have to give it back soon." Surely Ranger would be home before too much longer.

"I've been taking shifts over at Rangeman to make up for the skip money I've not been earning so I've been a bit busy to shop for cars." I sigh "Maybe I'll go looking tomorrow." Thankfully she seemed satisfied, but I was going to have to return the Cayenne.

Joelle was happy to come along with us to reschedule her court appearance, but only after three changes of clothes did she feel satisfied to leave the house.

On the way to the station I tried to ignore Lula offering clothing advice to another woman. "You gotta get yo colours done. If you're summer then you never gonna find clothes in a winter range to suit you. When you know what colours you can wear then you will always look your best, like me."

I had to bite my lip. Sometimes colours aren't the major problem with her outfits. Even with all her quirks I had missed spending time with Lula. I knew I would never want to trust her with a secret but I loved her easy outlook on life and wish to help others.

As we arrived at the TPD parking lot I saw Connie emerge from the building. "Yo Connie." Lula hung her head out the window "You heading back to the office? I'm comin' with you. Not gonna stay here, it gives me the willies." And with that I'd been kicked to the curb by my trusty sidekick.

Connie wandered over to us "Still driving Rangers' car, Steph?" Ok I'll take the car back this week.

"Yeah, was telling Lula I think I've got time tomorrow to go looking for a new one."

"Shame, it is a nice car but you don't want people talking." Nope really don't want that, whatever she thinks they might be talking about.

I waved off Connie and Lula and headed inside with my detainee. Five minutes later I was back outside and ready to drive back to Haywood when I saw Morelli pull up in his cop car.

He walked over to the Cayenne as I opened the driver's door.

"Cupcake, why are you still driving Rangers car? Didn't you learn your lesson with him?" Three strikes and I'm out. The car is going back today.

I feel my blood pressure rising, "Joe, I don't have to answer to you. I haven't been able to replace my car since the Huntsman incident and Tank kindly let me use Rangers car while he's out of town."

"Do you even know where this car comes from? I don't want to have to arrest you."

"Give it a rest Joe." I try to turn my back to him and get into the car.

He reached out and held my arm preventing me from moving away. "Cupcake, I know we ended it all but I figure we should give it one more shot. We owe it to each other for all the time we were together. I know you're not seeing anyone, it seems a shame for us to be alone. Marry me and we'll get you an honest car and you won't have to worry about stalkers shooting it."

My blood began to boil. I'm getting a serious case of de-ja vu. "Joe, its never going to work with us. I don't know why you want to keep trying." Must stay calm. Time to practice Rangers blank face. I don't want to accidently let something slip in an argument such as, it will never work as it would be illegal to marry you right now. Gulp.

I decided on a difference tact. "While we were together you put a billiards table in your dining room. Does that sound like the actions of a man wanting to settle down? We've never played billiards together." I see his eyes flinch, I might have hit on something here.

"Joe, I want to be friends but I need to know you won't try to drag up getting married every time we talk."

This time it's Joe that walks away. He throws his hands in the air and heads into the station.

I've heard that he's been on several dates since we broke up but nothing serious yet. Apparently, the women in Trenton have been demanding more than just Pino's and Hockey. The Italian Stallion needs to improve his game outside the bedroom.

* * *

I finally made it to Rangeman in time for lunch and grab a sandwich from breakroom. I've noticed slight changes in my eating habits the last couple of weeks.

Ella's good food has been inspiring me to eat a little better and I find I'm actually wanting fresh food in my meals. After the first week of comfort food provided by Ella the meals altered to include more vegetables. I figured it was easier for her to just give me the same as the guys so didn't want to object. She certainly did not need to carry on spoiling me with food deliveries so I was grateful for anything I received. There was still cakes for dessert and regular appearances of pancakes so I hadn't completely changed my diet. Somethings didn't need any improvements.

I managed a quick smile thinking about food. I definitely deserved sugar in my diet. Having ended things with Joe and with my husband in the wind I wasn't able to satisfy my cravings for social orgasms over recent weeks. I figured my massage shower head could do with all the assistance it could get.

I got a few glances from some of the Merry Men as I wandered over to my cubical with my thoughts on sex with Ranger. Probably didn't want to be sharing that with any of them. I quickly checked for drool.

Midway through the afternoon I figured I could interrupt Tank and discuss my options with him on how to continue avoiding risky skips, plus I wanted to see if I could get any details from him about Ranger.

I discovered him up to his ears in paperwork. I don't think I've ever seen him ready to admit defeat but he was getting that look his eye.

"Tank, what's up?"

"Bomber, I hate paperwork. when Ranger is here too its manageable, with only me I'm drowning."

"I hear you. I'm happy to stay away from it." No way I'm going to volunteer to get stuck with this, I find doing the searches bad enough. I know needed a reason to avoid higher bonds but I wasn't signing up to be an office manager. I was almost grateful when the FBI raided E.E. Martin as it happened the week before I had to submit a stack of quarterly reviews. I was about to turn face and make a quick exit when Tank actually sighed. I did not know he could make that sound.

"Ok, Tank, I'll bite. Why is it that bad?" It did look like he had far too many stacks of paper. I didn't expect him to be so disorganised.

"It is never ending. If I fall behind it doubles in size each week."

"Can I ask a question? Why are you printing out so many things if you're running behind?"

He looked at me confused "I'm not printing any of this, it just shows up."

Now it was my turn to be confused "So where is it coming from?"

"Everywhere, its mainly payments. Every time we get an invoice it's photocopied and sent to the person who ordered the item. They sign it, attach some documents covering why it was needed and then pass it on to me. I have to review and sign it and send it back to finance.

"We do weekly payment runs. That's selected based on the recent invoices that have been approved and anything due that week. Finance then sends me a breakdown of everything being paid and another copy of each invoice showing the approval signature. I have to review and approve the payment schedule.

"We also issue invoices to our clients. Most are done annually as renewals but we also have to track usage of additional services against their contracts. I get a summary of every job we're called out on and have to check the contracts to confirm if its included in their package or needs billing separately. I then get the draft invoices to approve before they are issued.

"And that's before we get to the timesheets and shift schedules for the guys." I see Tanks shoulders slump, clearly not a favourite subject.

He carries on, "As Ranger is the CEO of all Rangeman we also get invoices sent from the other offices which need higher approval than their limits. These generally get faxed or scanned over to finance who print out another sheet."

Ok, I'm really regretting asking him now. I'm feeling stressed hearing him explain it. "Let me get this straight, you're a security firm, with some pretty technically minded people, you have multiple locations and guys always on the move, yet you do all your paperwork as actual paperwork which ties you to sitting at a desk?"

Tank runs his hands over his face and head and rest his hands behind his head. "Yeah. Although, it sounds like you're telling me there's another way?"

"I'm no accountant, but I barely saw anything printed when I was at EE Martin. Everything was scanned and done electronically via emails and in the systems. It was controlled by quarterly budgets. We had to get pre-approval for what we were planning on spending and with whom. Invoices were scanned and matched electronically to the approvals on the system. We all had limits built in so the approvals got sent to the next in line automatically. The system told you who requested the purchase and who approved it so you know who to ask if there was a query.

"For payments, the system automatically selected anything due for payment which had been approved. We would get a notification that certain things were being paid each week and most of the time we accepted it. If you had a question you could click the link to open a PDF of the invoice.

"I guess it's why the FBI found it so easy to catch the management. Everything kosher was evidenced on the system it was the other cash movements that were fraudulent.

I decided to continue as I was on a roll. "If you had some sort of electronic system like that you could review and approve invoices when you're out and about, but obviously never on a stake-out as they are not dull and you would never take you eye of the target, right?" I get a grunt in response. I suspect that Tank would much rather be on a stakeout than doing paperwork right now.

I'm running out of what I know, "I don't know much about timesheets and billing clients, but knowing that systems are available for purchasing, I bet there is something similar that would hold client contract data and be able to match that to time spent on those clients and highlight items not included on their account. Would probably mean that the guys would have to do timesheets electronically rather than on scraps of paper." I pick up one sheet that looks like its been dropped and trodden on several times.

"Bomber, you're serious?" I nod "There has to be some way to reduce what is coming through you and Ranger as paper. I guess it would cost money, but you'd probably save some on your paper bills time spent on admin."

Tank looks at me with a gleam in his eye. "No Tank, I'm not a finance person and I'm definitely not cut out for being in an office all day. I know nothing about managing anything. I'm not the person you need to set this up."

"How about I make you a deal Little Girl?" I'm always a little nervous of deals these days. "Why don't you sit down with our finance guys and the heads of the other offices over the next few days and tell them what you told me? We'll see if anyone has any other suggestions of how we can make things easier. We'll ask one of our finance team to find out what systems are available for us to look at." I'm waiting for what I get out of this deal. "You could help us review what they come up with." Still waiting. "In exchange, you can tell Vinnie that we need you here for as much time as you can spare so you only have time to do a few low value skips."

"What? That's all I get? Tank that feels more like blackmail than a deal."

When Tank smiles its actually quite scary. "I'm playing the tactical advantage."

"War games?" I didn't realise I was in a battle.

"Ok, another option, how about you leave Vinnie entirely and come on board with Rangeman. Then you don't have to make up reasons. Help me work on the project to reduce the paper mountain. We'll also think of something to get you out of the office so you're not chained to a desk. You're welcome to learn about any other aspect of the business: security systems, protection services or equipment testing. Ranger asked you to stay away from skips and I will not go against that. Even if you went out with our guys something would happen, your luck is just that bad. You can continue with searches and research but no chasing."

I knew about the security systems. I was still scared of Hector and his 'Bang, Bang" after I shot the keypad Ranger had installed on the locks at my apartment. Probably not going there.

I've tried the 'redecorating' and ended up blowing up a building and breaking Tank. I've also tried the chauffeuring of clients requiring protection. I ended up with a pre-teen pervert. Guess it's not protection services.

That just left equipment testing. This sounded like hours in the gun range. It might be away from a desk but it was in the bowels of the building. "You know I don't do guns Tank, why would want to test the equipment?"

"It's not like that Bomber. We have links to a number of defence contractors that are looking to get their products on the market and in with the DoD. In order to do that they want data on the field use of products. We focus on personal protection equipment that will ultimately provide better body armour protection to troops on the ground."

My hands jump to my hips "Woah, so you want me to dress in this stuff and let you shoot at me! No way. How is that safer than chasing skips?" I can't see Ranger being Ok with that.

Tank lets out a full-on laugh "Bomber, the guys wear the stuff on patrol and chasing skips. You would meet with the contractors to learn what's out there and review what we want to test. You'd also arrange the scope of testing and report back with the results. Your experience from chasing skips would help you understand what we need the kit to do. You could even wear some yourself. We'll have someone work with you to understand the technical elements. Its like being a lingerie buyer, but for personal protection equipment."

I can see he's really interested in this stuff. I've never seen him talk so much. "Steph, using your idea, if we had something that allows the guys to give you feedback electronically while they're out on shifts you'd have plenty of data to work with and no paperwork. We would like to do more of this. It means we get our hands on the newest technology out there and they pay us to use it. It's something that most of the guys here feel very strongly about knowing the dangers that are out there for the troops."

I gasp and suddenly I think of Ranger in the wind. "Tank, tell me Ranger has the best kit out there?" He nods.

"I'll do it." It feels like this could give me a purpose "but I'll keep working the searches too."

I figure this is my moment to ask Tank about Rangers mission. "Tank, can you tell me where Ranger is on this mission?"

His eyes shoot up to meet mine "That would be classified."

"But you know where he is?"

"That also would be classified. Anyone party to the details of the mission are signed on to an NDA."

I'm not finding out much here so I try a different angle. "Can you at least tell me if it is somewhere he has been before?"

He thinks for a moment and nods

"Is that yes you can tell me, or yes its somewhere he's been before?"

"The latter." I'm not making much progress but it still could be Colombia.

I try one final question "If I mentioned a couple of places would you nod if I get it right?"

"No." Guess I'm out of luck. Maybe I should ask Lester. Ranger told me that sometimes it's just about applying pressure in the right places to find out what you want to know. I also remember that somehow got me thrown out of a wrestling mud pit so it can have its downside too

* * *

A week later I'm at dinner with my parents and Grandma Mazur when the subject of my job is finally raised. The Burg grapevine must be running slow these days.

My Mom broached the subject as she slid the lasagne onto my plate "Vinnie says you quit working for him to be a secretary to the thugs at that place where they all wear black."

"Rangeman?" I suggest.

I'm ignored and she carried on "I'm sure there are more respectable businesses where you could go to work. What will people say about you working alone with all those men?"

"They'll say she's a very lucky woman to be near all of those bodies every day." Offers Grandma. "I've got to get me some of that. Maybe I'll come meet you there for lunch one day. The social centre gents aren't anything compared to those honeys."

"No!" I call out. "No, grandma, that won't work. The building is secure and I can't have guests." I figure Tank would back me up on that even if it's not strictly true."

It's as if my Mom isn't part of the conversation and just carries on with her opinion. "Maybe Albert need a secretary again." I'd rather stick needles in my eyes. "If you're going to be a secretary, you should be somewhere more suitable for a single lady." I roll my eyes, since when was I a lady?

I try to explain. "Mom, I'm not a secretary. I'm working on a systems project and organising some of their trials."

She tuts "It doesn't surprise me that they're in court all the time. You need to call Albert now. I don't want you being dragged to prison from being mixed up with them." Can you say selective hearing?

"No Mom, not legal trials, its tests for new equipment they use." She crosses herself. I suspect she's thinking of all the guns the Merry Men carry.

"I wanted to try something new and I thought you'd be pleased it wasn't as dangerous as bounty hunting."

Without admitting defeat on that matter, she quickly picks on another apparent failing of mine. "How will you meet someone suitable to date? I knew I should have invited Mrs De Luca's nephew for dinner."

"I'm not looking to date anyone." Only interested in finally dating my husband.

"I know that Joe is not seeing anyone seriously yet, there's still time for you two to get back together." I groan.

"Helen," my Dad interrupts "Stephanie is happy with her choice." He winks at me and I can't help but smile. "Thanks Dad."

I realised my Mom wasn't going to be happy with any job I had. She wants me at home, married and popping out babies. Ha, if only she knew. Box ticked on the first, I've agreed to think about the second and look I can still hold down a job.

A squishy feeling passed through me as I thought of a little boy who looked like Ranger running around calling him Daddy.

I managed to survive the rest of dinner and was gifted leftovers on condition that I drove my Grandma to the funeral parlour for the evening viewing.

I had finally given up driving Rangers' Cayenne but was able to use one of the Rangeman fleet vehicles now I was working there. I never did get around to buying a new car.

* * *

Even though I was now full time at Rangeman I only ever went upstairs on a Friday night to wear my ring and spend the night in his bed. It somehow kept it more special.

Around a month after I started working there fulltime Ella and Lester joined me in the apartment and we stood in the kitchen to offer our toast to Rangers safety.

Lester held out his hand and presented me with another white envelope addressed to me. "Ranger asked that I gave you this after he'd been away for two months."

"Has it really been that long? It didn't feel like two months. I'm normally pretty good at counting months. Two months and no news, two months and no..."

Uh-oh.

I dropped the beer bottle on the counter. And slumped to the floor. "Two months? And nothing?"

"No, no. No. I can't be. No. Don't want to ruin the mission."

I hear Lester in the background on the phone "Bobby, get up here now...seventh floor...Bomber... no, it's not a drill, get your ass up here now."

Ella knelt down level with me and gently rocked me in her arms.

Looking at me she asked quietly "is there a chance you're..." I buried my head into her and start gasping sharply before she had a chance to finish the question. I don't want to hear the word aloud.

Bobby hammered on the door and was let in by Lester.

Ella continued to hold me as Bobby checked my vitals and tried to understand the problem.

"Ranger needs me, I can't let him down. Can't ruin his mission." I cried out to confused faces. "It must be stress, stress can do this to you, can't it?" I continued.

After several minutes of hyperventilating and uncontrolled muttering I was finally able to calm my breathing enough to realise I had created a scene of epic proportions.

Three concerned faces stared at me.

Ella spoke first and whispered to me "Can I tell them? Then shall I go get what we need to find out?" I nodded and hugged my knees close to my chest. Maybe there's nothing for them to know, but they need to know something to stop them worrying.

"Bobby, Lester, take a seat." She instructed and moved Bobby away from monitoring my pulse indicating the chairs at the table for them. "Steph is ok. She's had a shock and we need to find out if there's something more to consider."

Bobby moved to grab the medic bag.

"I don't think you have what we need in that bag, Bobby. It's possible that Steph is pregnant."

A grin starts on Lester's face. Ella sees it and continues looking directly at him "But it's also possible that it's stress from everything going on, so we can't jump to conclusions. Unless one you boys want to go to the drug store? I will go buy a test." They both shudder at that thought. "In which case you need to stay here and keep her calm. May I suggest moving her somewhere more comfortable than the kitchen floor?"

Lester scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the couch in the living room and sat down still holding me tight.

"Beautiful everything will be ok. Either way Ranger loves you. It will be ok."

Bobby looked at me confused "If there is a..." I screwed up my face "you-know-what, you're sure it would be Rangers?"

Lester pulls me in tighter on his lap and held my head away from Bobby's view. "Man, who else's would it be?"

"I don't know, I mean, we all saw the kiss but these two have been avoiding each other for years. You telling me that there was more than the kiss?"

Lester picked up my left hand and held it up so Bobby could clearly see the glittering diamond ring.

"Engaged?" he sounded astounded.

"Try again dude." I can tell Lester is enjoying this a little too much.

"No way, married?" I think Bobby just lost his mind.

"Lester you can't tell him. It's a secret." I muttered into his chest.

"It's ok beautiful. If you are...that, then he'll need to know as the medic. If you're not, then he can help with stress and anxiety."

"Don't go telling anyone else." I instructed to both of them.

I could feel the adrenaline come down and I started to yawn, "Lester I need to talk to Tank, I don't want to ruin Rangers mission."

"Shhhhh, sleep Beautiful." Its funny how I hate being told what to do, unless its to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke at some point in the night to find I'd been moved into the bedroom. On the bedside table was a test and a note from Ella indicating it was best done first thing in the morning. My unopened letter from Ranger had also been placed there as had a box of TastyKakes.

I figured I deserved a midnight treat tonight and began to eat as I opened the letter. I'll go back to sleep once I'd read my letter from Ranger and deal with the other matter in the morning. Denial was my friend tonight.

 _Babe,_

 _I learned a lot living with Abuela Isabelle. I finally started to mature. Looking back, I think I would have enjoyed to stay there longer, but I wanted to be independent, go to college and figure out how I could make my money. As it turns out my room at her house was also needed for another wayward boy. When I moved out Lester came to stay. I won't say why he ended up there too, that's his story to tell._

 _Another small fact, Lester is my cousin on my father's side. His mother is my father's younger sister. He's two years younger than me. In many ways he's the younger brother I never had. I don't think I was always the best example to him._

 _After high school I decided to move back to New Jersey to repair my relationship with my parents. I enrolled at Rutgers to study business and economics. My parents' house was close enough that I could live there and transport myself to college. Initially I tried using public transport or biking to campus, but I found going through the gang territories on foot too problematic for a number of reasons so I saved up and bought a car._

 _The first car I bought made some of yours look like a luxury model. I hope you enjoy knowing that I have driven junk cars like you. However, I didn't make a habit of it. I spent my spare time under the hood trying to figure out where all the smoke came from. When I resolved that I sold it and bought a better car with the proceeds._

 _Over the two years I was in college I bought and sold seven different cars. None of them blew up. I couldn't resist adding that little bit. I know it was never your fault._

 _I worked weekends and some evenings at a couple of jobs to afford the gas and car parts but it gave me freedom._

 _In my second year of college I figured I needed something more physical in my life. I was coasting through school again and no closer to figuring out my life's ambition._

 _I spent a long time talking with my Father and Marco over the decision to join the Army. I know they were worried for me. Marco served in the Army for two years then got out. I figured if I could stick out college for two years I could do the same in the Army. I was also able to earn college credits while serving so I did graduate and didn't waste the time at Rutgers._

 _As you may have guessed, I found I was successful in the Army. I was promoted quickly and discovered I was capable as a leader. After some time in the infantry I became interested in joining the Rangers. I had to undertake the Army parachute training before I could apply._

 _I understand your desire to fly. The feeling of floating back down to the ground after the thrill of jumping from a plane for the first time was one of the most amazing experiences of my life._

 _Babe, the Army wasn't all good. There is a lot I can't tell you about, nor do I want you to know. It changed who I was because of the things I saw or had to do._

 _However, I did get to meet my closest friends and we have supported each other for a long time. We help each other when we can't trust anyone else. Bobby, Tank, Lester and I served together in a Ranger unit for a number of years and then remained together as we were recruited into other special forces._

 _We met a lot of the other Rangemen on various missions and task forces._

 _After a few years we realised that we wanted the freedom of being outside the Army, but still craved the adrenalin of missions. A number of us signed up to personal contracts and we left full time military behind._

 _When I signed up to my latest contract I was content to do what was asked of me, take the money they paid me and live in the moment._

 _I knew I was the best, it was how I earned my name. I was happy to take on the assignments that no one else would and I was well rewarded for it._

 _I set up Rangeman with the money I earned. It gave me an outlet between missions. I was able to use my skills in alarms and locks in a more positive way this time. I wish I could say it was altruistic to give opportunity to other ex-Military but in reality, for a long time these were the only guys I could trust. Many of us lived in a permanent state of battle readiness. We understood that and were happy to take on the challenge of supporting each other. Over time it has become more. A certain girl from Jersey called us Batman and her Merry Men and we became a family._

 _The bounty hunting was another way to earn money quickly. I only took on the high value skips. It allowed me to burn off some of the energy between missions and earn amounts that were worth my time._

 _Connie gave me a number of tips on my earlier skips that lead to their recaptures. I never imagined how she would call in that favour._

 _I nearly walked out of the diner when I saw you. You were completely out of your depth and unprepared. I wanted to have nothing to do with you but then I recognised the same defiance and need to survive that I saw in myself many years ago. You didn't want to rely on others and would try anything to keep yourself afloat._

 _I was amazed that you took on your FTAs with so little training, support and no apparent fear. It was inconceivable to me that you would attempt a capture without being certain of the outcome. I was mesmerised._

 _I regretted not being able to push to you to learn more skills or force you to exercise. You were not a solider I could order and this was a new situation for me. Instead I determined to be there and help you when you would allow. I prayed we would always get there in time._

 _I will admit to being attracted to you from the start. I am only a man and you are considerably better looking than my usual colleagues._

 _More than that, you are an embodiment of good and kindness in the world. Don't believe the words that people use to drag you down. You are wonderful. I am proud of you._

 _I have done many things in my life that have darkened my soul. I worried that by being too near, my black soul would damage yours but at times I couldn't resist a touch, a kiss, a night together._

 _I began on a path to redeem myself, to wash away the black, never expecting to ever reach a point of salvation, but you made me want to try._

 _In the last couple of years, I have been able to be more selective on some of my missions. I have focussed more on training the younger guys. The missions were much lower risk and shorter. It allowed me to give something back for the training I received._

 _I also realised I wanted to be around you as much as you would allow. Your friendship has touched me and I consider you my best friend._

 _Babe, for the first time in my life I wanted to be more than a Bad Ass._

 _Yours,_

 _Carlos_

Oh Carlos, where are you? I need you to come home, we really need to talk. I added this third letter to my growing collection and tried to sleep, wary of facing the morning.

 **A/N – Sorry, another question unanswered, I promise we'll figure this one out next.  
And who knows maybe some others. There's only so much mystery that Stephanie and the rest of us can take. I like to think that we've done the long slow climb uphill of the rollercoaster and we're just teetering on the edge before we get to fly.  
Hopefully midweek assuming my fingers keep typing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you to everyone who is reading along with my story. An extra thank you to those who leave me encouraging words in reviews. It's always a nervous time for me between posting a chapter and seeing the response. I'm writing this for a my own fun but knowing that someone out there is enjoying it too is fabulous.**

 **Here we go, starring down the tracks at the top of the rollercoaster. Please keep your arms inside the ride at all times.**

 **Chapter 12**

I woke surprisingly early for me on Saturday morning and was about to dash to the bathroom when I heard a noise outside the bedroom. I cracked open the door to see Lester and Bobby seated in the living room.

Oh boy! Then I remembered the previous evening.

"Did you guys leave the apartment at all last night?" They both stretched and turned to see me stood in the doorway. Lester shook his head "Beautiful, we didn't want you to be alone."

"Thanks Lester." I became increasingly aware of the pressure from my bladder and began to step from foot to foot.

"Guys, I need to go." They both stood and moved towards me. I put up my hands to stop them and raised my eyebrows. "This is not a group event." I felt bad, they genuinely looked disappointed.

Bobby stepped forward again. "Steph, this is probably as close as either of us will ever get to having a kid."

He held out a large specimen jar. "Can we play the role of overly enthusiastic potential uncles?"

I cringed and saw their faces drop even further. "It's not you, I don't want to fail Ranger. He needs me and can't let him down. If I'm you-know-what then it might hurt his mission."

Their sad faces are replaced by puzzled looks.

Bobby is the first the find his tongue "I know I'm out of the loop on this but why don't we find out what we're dealing with first before we worry about anything else?" And he ushers me towards the bathroom. "Bring out the cup once you're done. Lester and I will read the instructions."

Why do I feel that this process has been taken hostage by inquisitive boys? The test kit was taken from the bedroom into the living room.

I'm supposed to carry a cup of my pee out of the bathroom into the apartment? Urgh. Men really don't seem to understand that certain things stay in the bathroom.

After managing to fill the cup which took more skill than I was prepared for in the early morning I scrubbed my hands and made sure the cup exterior was clean and dry.

There was no way I would place the cup directly on the coffee table and from what I know there's some waiting involved so the test stick would need something to lie on. I picked the oldest looking towel, which is difficult when they all look pristine, and carried the specimen out into the living room looking like a crown on a cushion.

Must remember to ask Ella to destroy the towel afterwards.

Lester was barely able to contain his excitement bouncing in his seat. I was feeling something, not sure what but don't think it was excitement.

I know Ranger and I had discussed children and we had included them in our dream life so I wasn't entirely against it happening. But the timing couldn't be worse. I needed to help Ranger and that was my biggest concern.

Bobby had taken over the task of instruction giver. It was fitting with his role as company medic. Bet he never thought pregnancy tests would be in his repertoire. Look at me, I can actually think the word pregnancy, big improvement on last night.

I carefully deposited the sample on the coffee table still resting on the towel.

Bobby reached in to his medical bag and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. I don't know if I should feel offended. Somehow this is not the romantic way I thought I'd find out if I was carrying Batman's child. I pictured Ranger by my side as we hoped for something that we'd decided together.

"So, what happens now?" Lester is about ready to burst.

Bobby conferred with the instructions. "We hold the test stick in the sample for five seconds then replace the lid and wait for three minutes. The result will be shown on the screen."

"Looks like Ella got one of the good ones, no pink or blue lines. This one says pregnant or not pregnant." Bobby adds.

"Ok sounds simple." I conclude. "Oh, Ella, we should have her here too." If we going for a group event we should make it for everyone. "And Tank?" Not sure how he'd feel about looking at a cup of my pee.

Lester rings for Ella who comes rushing into the apartment. Tank follows a minute later bemused by this strange gathering.

"Tank, we may have a little situation." Bobby explains. Guess no one had told him about last night.

"Nitro-glycerine, poison?" Tank suggests pointing to the pale-yellow liquid.

"Nah, Bombers' pee!" Exclaimed Lester. He couldn't help himself.

Tank just sat down and continued to stare. After a couple of seconds, he turned to Bobby "Report!"

"Sir, possibility of Stephanie being primigravida, assuming this is your first?" I nod once to make it very clear.

I see the sweat breakout on Tanks forehead. "Is it serious?"

"Why don't we get on with it? it could be nothing." I urge. I make a grab for the stick in Bobby's hand and miss.

"Ok, step 1." Bobby finally makes a move. The stick is dipped appropriately and laid to rest on the towel. Like a military operation both Lester and Bobby set a timer for three minutes.

Tank suddenly looks pale. "Bomber?"

"I know Tank, I didn't mean it to happen. I can't let Ranger down."

This time Lester asks the question, "What does Ranger need you to do?"

"Don't you all know?" I finally ask. Bobby, Lester and Ella all shake their heads.

I turn to Tank. Silence.

I decide I needed to talk about this while we wait for time to run down on the test. "Here's what I know, a week before Ranger left he came to ask me a favour. He asked me to marry him. He said he needed me to marry him. He said it was like a business arrangement. It's something to do with his mission. He said it was for the best protection, defence, something like that. He also asked me to stick to the low value skips to ensure I would be safe until he needed me. When it needed to become public Tank would tell me what to do. After the mission I would be free from any further obligation." I sigh, it felt good to final let it out.

"Dumbass!" Lester exclaimed. I looked shocked.

"Lester you know I'd do anything for him." I defended my actions.

"Not you, him!" He stood up, hit the armchair and wander over to the window. He looked ready to throw someone out through the glass if provoked.

"Wait. You're not together? The kiss?" Bobby asked. It had been a confusing 12 hours for him. "If that's the case how did we end up sitting around a cup of pee?"

"Here's where it gets a little complicated. We kinda discovered after we got married that we love each other. He's in love with me and I'm in love with him."

"Finally!" Lester adds from the window.

"Oh, my sweet thing." I see Ella grasping her hands.

"We didn't have a lot of time to talk about it all but we want to be together. I don't know how it will work. Which is why it's so important that I don't mess up what he needs me to do. I don't know what that is, so I don't know if 'this'" waving over the offending items on the coffee table "is an issue."

I notice that Tank still hasn't added anything to the conversation.

The timers finally beep. Everyone in the room takes a deep breath and leaned in towards the table.

"Who's going to look?" I ask. No one made a move forward.

"Beautiful, either answer is OK." Lester offers.

"You should look first." Ella suggested. "We'll be right here with you." Everyone else nods.

My hands shake as I reach out to pick up the test. Maybe latex gloves weren't a bad idea. I kneel down on the floor steadying myself before I turn it over.

"Bobby, is there any chance this is wrong?" I don't really want to see the answer on the test, but if I do look I want to know it's right.

"It's around 99 percent effective. A blood test is certain but this should be accurate."

"99 Percent, huh, about as effective as my contraceptive?" The guys gulp. Guess no one like to think about the less than 1 percent.

"Here we go." No sense in delaying it any longer.

I finally turn it over and before I glance, what do I think? Two words would be good, one word hmmm, interesting wouldn't bad, just not planned.

"OK" I say to the eager eyes watching. "We're ... 99 percent sure we're ... pregnant."

With that the room goes wild. You'd think that Bobby or Lester were the father. Ella wiped away a little tear and wrapped me in a hug. "Congratulations" she whispered. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Tank remained stoic and ran his hands over his face and head.

"Congratulations Little Girl." He final said.

I slumped on the floor. Knowing that I was 99 percent sure I was carrying Batman's Bat-baby felt ok. I was surprised. I knew he wanted children with me.

However, I could feel the waves of panic over other aspect of this situation were starting to rise and I began to take fast deep breaths. No one knows I'm married or with Ranger, how will I explain a baby? A baby, how will I look after a baby? Breathe Stephanie.

"Ok Tank before I lose it worrying about how I'm totally unprepared for any of this, what does Ranger need me to do?"

He shook his head. "Not yet Little Girl."

"When?" I demand. Tank made no response.

I stood up and pointed to Lester. "Ok, Lester you've been giving me letters from Ranger one a month, how many more do you have?"

"Beautiful, that's all I had, just those two." He offered me empty hands.

I spin and turn to the others in the room "Does anyone else have anything from Ranger to give to me?" Everyone shook their head and I turned back to Tank.

"Now Tank, it seems like it's down to you." I move my hands in a come here motion demanding from him.

This might not be the best strategy with Tank but I've past the point of no return.

"If it was longer than a month away Ranger would have left me another letter or something, so we're talking in the next few weeks. right?" No response. Damn these men and their blank faces.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

I place my hands protectively over my stomach. "This is Rangers child. I will not risk either my child or my husband. I know you know. I heard you talking with him the night before he left. What does he need me to do?"

"Stephanie." Damn my full name. Tank stands up to his full height and rubs his face again. "We should have this confirmed before we take this any further."

He turned to Bobby "Bobby, presume you can arrange?"

"Yes Sir. I'll take some blood this morning and I'll rush it at the hospital lab."

"Good. Bobby, I have a question for you. Walk me to my office." With that Tank leaves the apartment.

"Steph, why don't you come find me in the medical bay when you're ready." Bobby calls out following quickly behind.

I realise I'm still wearing last night's clothes, bird nest hair and haven't brushed my teeth.

Yeah probably best if I had a shower.

* * *

As he promised Bobby rushed the test through at the hospital. I decided not to ask any questions how he managed it over a weekend but he assured me it was not under the name of Stephanie Plum.

By Monday morning the 99 percent became one hundred percent certain.

Mrs Carlos Manoso was pregnant and now banging on the office door of one acting CEO of Rangeman by the name of Tank.

"Tank!" I gave up waiting outside and let myself in the room. He's sat behind his large desk arms folded.

"Sit down Stephanie." He indicated the couch on the far side of the office. As if I wasn't in the room he picked up the phone. "Bobby, my office now."

Nothing more was said until Bobby entered the room and sat down next to me. Lester wandered in following behind and closed the door.

He shrugged at Tank, "Wasn't going to miss the showdown." He sat down on my other side.

"It's confirmed?" Tank addressed Bobby.

"Yes" I replied.

"And you've arranged medical appointments for her?" He addressed Bobby again.

"Yes, Sir. Private hospital outside Princeton. Registered under an assumed name. No one will link it to her or Ranger. First appointment tomorrow 1000 hours."

I'm beginning to wonder if this whole pregnancy will be treated as a military operation.

Finally, he looked at me "Stephanie, what you're asking of me is against Rangers wishes. There is a plan in place for a specific date based on the parameters of his mission."

"I'm fairly sure he didn't plan for me to get pregnant!" I reply indigently

"It was not a scenario we discussed." I'm a scenario?

"Don't you think 'this' changes things?" I move my hands in a circular motion over my stomach.

"Honestly, I don't believe it changes the outcome of the mission, no." Man he's stubborn.

"You want me to wait until when Ranger originally wanted me to know?" I ask harshly.

Turning to Bobby I ask a second question "Bobby, is stress good for me or the baby right now?"

"No Steph." Phew, one point to Stephanie.

"Tank this is causing me stress."

"Stephanie, there's a high chance that what he wants you to know could also cause you stress. Bomber, I want to help but I don't want to go against Ranger." Duh, the scored is evened out.

"I'm scared Tank. I don't want to put him in danger because I couldn't help. I don't want to live with knowing something happened to him that I could prevent. Do you understand that Tank?"

He rests back into his chair places his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling.

Nothing more was said for a long time. I'm not patient it could have been seconds but it felt like hours.

"Stephanie," He finally began "what I can tell you is that you being pregnant will not change what he needs from you. Although knowing what it is could cause you distress. I asked Bobby to be here for your well-being."

"Damn it, Tank! I'm his wife. I want to know." I start to cry. Big sobbing tears began to flow down my cheeks. I felt the arms of Bobby and Lester wrap around me and hold me tight. Apparently, being pregnant really messes up your hormones.

"Man, just tell her." Lester finally steps in.

"Santos!"

"Tank, I don't care if you take me to the mats for a month, but if you know something, you should let her know."

"Little-Girl, please stop crying" my breathing is in deep gasping sobs. I'm soaking someone's black shirt with my tears, not entirely clear whose.

"Stephanie. If you calm down I will proceed." Wow, did I hear that correctly? He's going to tell me?

I sat up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve and took a tissue to blow my nose.

"Tank, we have a deal, now spill." I manage to say between uncontrolled breathing.

"Bomber, I promised Ranger that, when the time was right, I would pass on another letter to you. He wanted to be the one to let you know. He made me promise that I wouldn't allow anyone else to tell you. That much of this arrangement I will honour." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a desk draw. From it he retrieved a pile of paperwork topped with another white envelope addressed to me.

"Stephanie, I agree with you. I don't want anything happening to him that I could have prevented."

I saw him hesitate a final time before handing me the envelope but noticed he did not look at me.

I moved to stand and take the letter upstairs to read in private but Tank spoke again softly. "I'm sorry Little-Girl. He asked that I stayed with you when you read it. I'd also like Bobby to stay, for the baby." He looked at Lester and indicated his head to the door. "Lester can go if you would like?"

I shook my head, I just wanted to get on with reading the contents. Although I was now becoming more nervous.

I moved to sit in an armchair to give me some privacy and turned over the envelop to open. Inside was written in Rangers beautiful script.

 _Babe,_

 _I asked Tank to sit with you as you read this letter. I didn't want you to be alone. He has been a good friend to me for many years and I hope you will learn to trust him too._

 _Mi alma, mi vida, mi cielita,_

 _From the start I knew this mission was different. We spent months planning and preparing for it which is not unusual. However, for once I couldn't see how to achieve the objective without major loss. We pushed back for more time, more men, more funds. We even challenged the scope of the mission with no success._

 _I'm sorry Babe, I wanted you to learn this from me and not some faceless uniform._

 _The mission had the final objective scheduled for two weeks before you would be given this letter._

 _I know it would take around two weeks after the operation date for the mission outcome to be confirmed._

 _I expect that Tank and you will be contacted in the next few days by an officer to provide formal notification._

 _Babe, I knew going into this that there was no chance for me. Once I accepted this, I chose to spend my time planning for the future._

 _There are amounts already set aside for Julie in trust funds. Everything else I wanted you to have._

 _I consider you mine to protect, my redemption._

 _Your life is crazy, Babe. I decided I needed to plan for every eventuality._

 _I spent time in your room at night trying to imagine all the situations you could find yourself in. I had to figure out how I could best protect you when I knew I would not be in the world to do it._

 _I asked you to limit the skips you took after I left to try and reduce the opportunities for new trouble to find you before this could all be in place. I know Tank and the other Merry Men would be there to help you if needed however I didn't want you to be in danger if avoidable._

 _Your bedroom chair is surprisingly uncomfortable. I was tempted to replace it but my stupid pride prevented me from wanting you to know that how much needed to be near you. Watching you sleep peacefully reminded me that I wanted you to always be able to sleep without care, without worry or fear._

 _I've teased you that I bleed money anytime Rangeman has come to your rescue but I need you to know I'd do it again gladly. There really was no price to pay for your safety. I had to find a way that there would always be the means open to you to help you face whatever adventure you find in your life._

 _The easiest way was to have you named as my next of kin which would give you access to my assets including Rangeman. This was my plan. It wouldn't need your involvement._

 _However, close to my departure date I became aware of two risks to this approach which could have removed some of my assets from being available to you._

 _Firstly, I had intended to leave a portion of my estate to a particular company owned by an Army buddy. For a long time, I supported and believed in the products he was developing to provide better body armour. Rangeman spent some time trialling the prototypes of each new development._

 _In recent months he changed his approach and was only interested in increasing profits at the expense of the quality of the product. I met with him and explained we would not support him in this. I pulled Rangeman from any further work with that company._

 _He threatened to sue Rangeman. It is something he had done to other companies. He knew that I was planning on including his business in my will and I told him that this would no longer be the case. Although he was not expecting to benefit from that anytime soon, he became angry._

 _There was a risk that, knowing the will would be required soon after the change that excluded him, he would challenge the new terms given his litigious style. Most likely he would suggest that you had undue influence over me even though the removal of him and the addition of you were two independent events. I needed to protect you from that. Demonstrating that we had another more valid reason to change my will would give you better protection from any legal attempt. Having someone from your family and mine at the wedding helped to verify the relationship, even if it was kept private from most people._

 _Secondly, an anomaly arose in my personal contract with the Army. I had you named as my next of kin, however an additional contract I negotiated for the special ops work covering supplementary amounts for death in service was limited only to dependants._

 _Given the risks we took on for them and our successful history of returning without loss from each mission the Army was happy to assign a high value to this contract. This difference in wording was only identified days before I spoke to you and the Army refused my request to amend._

 _Although I consider you my responsibility I could not demonstrate that you met their definition of a dependant. Julie is not considered mine as she was adopted by Ron, so under their definition I had no dependants and thus no payment would be made._

 _If we were married you fell within scope and there was no requirement to prove I had financial obligations to you._

 _I'm not angry that I went away knowing I wouldn't return. I signed up to that a long time ago. I didn't expect to live to see old age. Nevertheless, I wanted the intent of this contract to be honoured._

 _I wanted to ensure you had this for your own personal use. It should give you freedom to choose how you live your life._

 _Most of what I own is tied up in Rangeman or investments, which are now yours. I haven't taken a significant salary from the business and I didn't want you to feel obligated to live the lifestyle I chose for myself. I wanted to know that the payment from the military would provide a stable future that I lost the opportunity to offer you._

 _Being my spouse also opened the door to a number of other little benefits. I'm sorry for all the paperwork that this exposed you to._

 _That said, I knew I had to balance the benefits to you from being my wife to the danger it would subject to you. I have spent time in the past couple of years tracking and removing threats to my life from the enemies I made in my career. However, I have not been able to complete the task. There are still more Vlatkos out there who would want to harm you simply to get to me._

 _Once I am gone, the danger to you is removed and the marriage does not need to be hidden._

 _I told you that after the mission was compete you were free from further obligation and I meant it. We didn't marry from a romance, I don't expect you to lie. Tell people want you want. I did this for my own reasons._

 _However, I want you to know what I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Babe, you are the world to me._

 _I told you that I needed you to marry me. The truth is probably closer to me also wanting to marry you more than I'd ever admit._

 _When I said that I wasn't the marrying kind, I was honest. You were the only women I could ever imagine marrying but there was never a way that I could erase the black marks on my soul enough to deserve considering joining you to me. No matter how much I would want to spend my days with you, it was only ever a dream._

 _Regardless of this, the heart wants what it wants. I loved you Babe, in all ways and every way._

 _I know I did not offer you romantic motives for marriage but I would like to you know that I hold the state of marriage in high regard. The vows I made were from my heart. I wish I could have honoured them for longer._

 _Thank you for accepting my favour. I needed to know I did the best for you that I could._

 _I want to be able to help you in any way possible and give you freedom to choose your life._

 _My last request to you is that you live and enjoy your life._

 _I make no demands of how you do it other than pleading that you don't settle for something that doesn't let you be happy._

 _Tank has all of the paperwork you need and details of who to contact to access everything that is now yours._

 _I long time ago I joked that I could get you pregnant. In one of my crazier moments one night I thought that I would even give you this option too. Maybe I should have gotten more sleep than I did. But if it is ever something you wanted one of the forms is a release for you to access a deposit made at a discrete medical centre. It is only available to you. There is no obligation on you, I would never want you to feel forced to bring another life into this world. But if it's mine, or someone else's, you would be a great mother. Don't doubt yourself._

 _Some time ago I assigned Tank as your bodyguard. He reminded me recently that I never rescinded the order. He has asked that I let him keep that assignment going forwards._

 _While it may not have been him directly, the guys have been keeping watch over you all this time. I'm sorry if you ever felt that your freedom was compromised but they all want to keep you safe. You are special to all of them. Please let them follow this order._

 _Please accept what I can give you. I wish it was more._

 _Remember, there is no price for anything we give each other._

 _Love always._

 _Carlos_

 _X_

I wiped away the tears running freely down my face. I felt overwhelmed that he would do all this for me, even before he knew I loved him. I could quite easily sink into gloom and wallow in sadness over the despair he felt about his own soul.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to control my breathing. I felt the others in the room stop their breaths.

I snapped out of it when I suddenly realised why I was reading the letter. My head shot up and I looked him in the eyes. "Tank? There's nothing in here about me helping him on his mission." I wave the letter at him "He wants me to be his widow?" I think my harsh tone surprised them, Lester gasped. My bout of crying before I read his letter had helped me recover some emotional clarity.

I stood up furious and put my hands on my hips "Well, that is not happening! I'm not raising his child alone. You were supposed to give me this in four weeks? That gives us two weeks to find my husband and stop him getting killed. Now tell me about his mission or I'm going to Colombia to find him without your help."

Lester and Bobby were speechless. Tanks eyebrows were raised so high I was concerned they might fly off on their own. Guess I was right about the location.

I turned to walk out the door, more for show than with any idea of where I was heading.

A thousand things flashed through my mind. 'My bedroom chair is uncomfortable?' seriously who writes things like that in their final farewell? And a 'sperm donor'? Oh Ranger, you beat yourself to that one, only you.

"Stephanie" I'm broken from wandering thoughts by Tank finally speaking. "Why don't you take a moment to rest and we'll reconvene in Conference Room 2 in an hour?"

I turn back "Colombia?"

He nods.

 **A/N – Finally some answers. More to come. I'll try to post Friday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N - Thank you again for your reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

The doors to Conference Room 2 were locked shut from the inside. I noticed this room has no exterior windows. Tank had already shut off the audio and video recording of this room.

He sat down at the head of the table. Bobby on the side to his right and Lester on his left, next to me. He had a manila folder under his hand on the table.

He looked directly at me "Steph, are you sure? What we're about to discuss here is classified. Bobby and Lester have clearance levels sufficient to know this, although they were not originally signed on to this mission. You on the other hand do not. If you let anyone else know anything we say in here we will all be in a big heap of crap." He runs his hands over his face. He's been doing that a lot since Ranger left. "I wouldn't do this for anyone other than Ranger."

"It Ok Tank, I understand." I respond "I'm getting pretty good at secrets and I'm really grateful that you're willing to help me."

He continues "We want Ranger back as much as you do, but realistically it is a long shot that we can come up with anything that hasn't been already discounted. First off, some general background on the territory. Lester, can you begin?"

Lester switched from his usual relax manner to Lester the soldier "In Colombia there are a number of different powers outside the recognised government which operate terrorist or guerrilla tactics. They operate on both the left and right side of the political spectrum so there is no unified position of these groups. They are often linked to trafficking or drugs production and distribution. The government has been working towards establishing peace agreements with some of the various factions which is helping to stabilise certain areas. However, in others it has caused a power vacuum."

"There is one particular group, who we will call A who operate on the other side of the political spectrum from the group who most recently signed up the peace treaty we'll call group B. A is growing in power and violence and is currently not publicly discussing any peace treaty. This group operates like the military, organised, disciplined and in this case ruthless."

I feel my eyes begin to glaze over, its like being back at school in a History or Humanities class. I didn't do well at either. I shook my head to clear it. For Ranger. This is not about Stephanie.

Lester is still talking "Colombian soldiers from the Army's Special Anti-drug Brigade (BRCNA) have been trying to infiltrate group A with little success. The soldiers are sadly out manned to tackle something of this growing scale." Do I really need to know all of this?

"Not all of the groups operate the entire drug production and distribution process. With peace agreements potentially interrupting certain stages of production the remaining groups are now are looking to secure their operations by expanding into the areas previously run by the groups seeking peace."

And there's more "B was a major producer of drugs which A would acquire and distribute to the Caribbean coast for onward movement. Group A is now looking to re-establish coca productions without the involvement of B. It is not as clean as it sounds. B have not completely walked away from their illegal activities. Plus, there are factions which have split from B as a result of the peace agreement. There is a lot of fear and uncertainty in the whole region over who can be trusted or is in control." Remind me who are A and B? Come on Steph, you can do this.

Lester turns to look at me "Is it not all bad news. A lot of effort from the US SOF has gone into training the local defence forces and they have had significant success in disrupting the cartels. I can tell you this as it was publicly recognised a couple of years ago."

I gasp, "Was Ranger involved in that?" I look to Tank.

"No, not Ranger" and he flicked his eyes back toward Lester. Suppose that explains why he knows all this stuff.

Tanks continued the briefing "Two years ago local military forces managed to take out one of the leaders of group A, leaving the three remaining individuals holding the power."

"A number of months ago, US analysts identified an opportunity to remove the remaining three leaders at same time. Usually these three are elusive and stay hidden from any attempts to track them. However, a pattern was discovered in their recent sightings which they believe can be exploited. All three have been traced to the same mountainous area and if recent individual patterns are followed the three will be visiting the same village within a couple of days of each other."

"In agreement with the Colombian National forces, US special forces have been authorised to undertake the mission to neutralise all three. The team selected were planning to monitor the surrounding area over the last couple of months to confirm available intel and reduce their defensive capabilities before the undertaking the key objective."

He finally opens the folder in front of him and selects a 10 x 8 satellite photograph. "Two of the targets should be easier than the third. They will visit the same property." He pushes the photograph forward and taps on the picture to indicate the compound. It is anticipated they will maintain minimal personal security when they visit believing to be a secure location in their stronghold area. It is anticipated they will arrive within a few hours of each other and remain for roughly 48 hours once inside."

I take a look at the photograph. It looked like an idyllic holiday location to me. White walled connected buildings of various sizes and heights topped with orange brick roof tiles. The buildings were arranged on three sides of a courtyard the fourth open to a formal garden. The building was surrounded by trees and lush green vegetation that blended into the surrounding hills. I could picture the mountain mist rolling back in the morning to reveal the views down into the valleys.

I look up from the picture to see Tank waiting to continue, I nod "Those men assigned to these targets should be clear to get to an extraction point following d-day."

I look straight at Tank "I think you're trying to tell me that Ranger isn't one of those men?"

He shook his head once "Ranger planned the mission to limit the casualties as much as possible but he could not see how to avoid them totally. He assigned himself to the final target. The suits in Washington insisted that they planned to take out all three together rather than just to the two which could be actioned with minimal risk."

"The third target is the current senior leader and is not expected to arrive until the following day. He will not stop at or visit the first property. His destination is about a mile further up the mountain along the zig zag road."

He takes a deep breath "Ranger must get into position at that property before any of three leaders reach the area and remain concealed until all have arrived."

"The timing of the advance is critical. In addition to the visible bodyguards, each of these men have been implanted with a heart monitor which transmits an encrypted signal to another nearby location. These are more normally used on individuals who are undergoing medical investigation for abnormal heart rhythms. An additional paramilitary team is based at the monitoring location, usually no more than two to three miles away. We believe they will be based at a property next to the first during this time." I feel myself sink into my chair.

"I never knew it was so dangerous." I whispered

Lester nods slowly and Tank continues "If the heart signals move outside a prearranged range and is not reported as clear, the paramilitary team advance to defend and protect the other leaders. The two targets who arrive first cannot be taken out until the third arrives otherwise he would be notified of the loss of signal and his security would prevent him from getting any closer.

"We don't know where he is arriving from so cannot intercept him at an earlier point. There are multiple mountain roads into the village which removes the sniper position option. The only option found was to allow him to pass through the village up to his property then advance all three attacks together."

"Our guys advancing on the lower property have multiple exits into the surrounding hills and should be clear before the additional security can arrive."

"But there is no escape from the higher property?" I ask meekly.

Tank slowly shook his head. Tank opened the file again and withdrew a second photograph. Before revealing it to me he spoke again. "We did look at using a larger force to sweep up to the higher property effectively trapping them inside, but the extraction of the troops was riskier. It would lead to higher casualties from defending both front and rear.

He slid the picture to me "The building itself is built onto a small plateau in the hillside. As you can see there is no cover in any direction."

I breathe deeply, again the property is picturesque. White walled and orange tiled. It's amazing how much the terrain has changed a mile further up the hill. The lush greenness has vanished. The plateau is roughly an oval shape around an acre in size. One long side of the oval butts against the bare mountain rock, behind it. The front side of the plateau forms the cliff edge heading back down. The plateau gently slopes from front to back. As Tank indicated the ground is completely bare other than low level grass and few small bushes. The only cover is a few narrow palm trees scattered across the slope. I'd struggle to hide behind them.

Tank draws my attention back to the problem. "Even if someone could scale either route they would be easily visible to advancing paramilitary troops that would arrive within minutes. We don't believe you could escape in the time available. The quickest exit is back down the path towards the lower property which would be into the advancing paramilitary forces."

I rest my face in my hands, this place cannot be the end of Batman.

Lester reaches out to touch my shoulder "Bomber, Ranger is the best at this strategy. He would have found any other way if possible."

No, I refuse to believe this is the only way. I shake the thought of his demise out of my head and think. "Ok so let me get this straight. There is a 24-hour window when all leaders are in the same area. But using this time frame gets Ranger trapped?"

They nod

"The 24 hours before this we know where two of the three will be and could deal with them, but then the third would never arrive. Plus, Ranger would already be in place and trapped at the higher property?"

A second nod

"Based on his timescale Ranger will be getting into position in…" I do a quick count back on my fingers "ten days from now."

"So gentleman we have nine days to figure out how to stop Ranger heading up to the higher building but still allow us to take down all three. In that time, we also have to find him in the middle of a drug cartel stronghold in a mountain jungle and tell him of the new plan. Any suggestions?"

Tank looks me and his shoulders slump "Bomber, there is no other way. We've been looking at this for months."

"No! I will not accept it. I need time to think." I threw the pictures back at him and pushed back from the table. I could see Tank glance to Bobby who shook his head. Clearly, I'd not yet passed the point of needing his intervention.

"Give me time Tank, I'll figure it out." Lester stood up and hugged me. "Beautiful, if you think you can, then great, but don't let it eat you up."

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to leave Rangeman until I had a solution. For the first time since Ranger left I felt that I needed to be in his space other than a Friday night. I needed to feel him near me as I figured out a strategy to bring him home.

I spent the rest of Monday prowling around the apartment only interrupted by Ella forcing me to eat insisting it was "for the good of the baby" and Bobby checking my blood pressure. I asked that Bobby move my hospital appointment back until I knew we could bring its father home.

I didn't want to think about planning ahead for a life without Ranger.

After two days I was still no closer to solving the puzzle. There was no way, with the information we had, that there was a way to save Ranger and still take down all three leaders.

The first two guys we seem to have nailed down. Their part of the plan was ok. No risk to the US troops, comparatively.

I sat crossed legged on the couch in the living room eating a chicken salad sandwich talking out loud to myself.

"How do we get the third target without losing Ranger?" The only thing I kept coming back to was we needed to prevent him from go up to the higher building.

It hit me, that meant we needed to get the third guy sooner.

Bam! We need to know where the third guy would be on the day before he arrives. We need more information. It's like tracing my skips. I have to find him first and then get Ranger to go there instead of getting trapped up a mountain. If they can take him out a day earlier, the other two would already be in the mountain village and that part of the plan can go ahead, just a day earlier.

I ran from the apartment down the stairs and into Tanks office. For someone who hates being behind a desk he seems to be there an awful lot recently. It must be hard on him running this place without Ranger.

"Tank!" I slammed the door closed behind me "give me the name of this bastard. You didn't tell me who he was. I'm going to find him. I'm going to run every search I can think of on him and find where he will be before he arrives in the mountains."

Tank raises his eyebrow at me.

"The third guy." I explain. "That way we can take him down a day earlier. We can still get them all at the same time but a day earlier. I know I can do it."

Tank had yet to lower his eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do this Stephanie? The analysts will have pulled together every piece of information available and they didn't come up with anything."

I practiced my blank stare

He gave in, yay for me. "Go use Rangers office, it's a secure terminal. The targets' name is Eduardo Diaz. He has a known alias of Diego Garcia. Goodluck Little Girl."

I settled into Rangers big leather chair. Even after all this time away I can still smell him on the leather. It was all the encouragement I needed.

"Let's find Eduardo." I announced to the room.

* * *

By Wednesday evening my enthusiasm was waning. There was either so little on the man or so much given the popularity of the names of his alias. Turns out Garcia is the fourth most popular name in Colombia.

A grainy picture from a news article appeared to be the only image I could find of Eduardo. Covering the funeral of the fourth leader some two years ago he was included in a picture of principle mourners.

I had printed out so many potential leads and ideas that Rangers desk now resembled Tanks. My trusty highlighter had circled or added question marks to many pages it was difficult to identify the real key items.

I returned again to my basic starting position. Eduardo Diaz, 47, only child of Sergio and Vanessa Diaz, maiden name Aguilar, both also only children. No siblings, no cousins, no aunts or uncles. No marriage in public records, no children. No apparent other surviving family. Educated in Medellín up to the age of twenty then disappears until he is identified as the leader of this group. No public patronage, no interests in property, cars, no loans.

In searching the alias, discounting those I could find with photos on social networks or large families, only a few remained but it was slow going.

I sat up straight and rolled my shoulders and was surprised to see Bobby stood there looking disapprovingly at me.

"Steph, when did you last eat anything? When did you last leave that chair?" I shrugged. Glancing at the clock I realise its almost ten at night.

Quietly he added "You have to think about more than yourself or even Ranger now." I shrugged again.

"I've arranged an appointment for you to go to the hospital tomorrow. You need to start thinking about the baby. We need to check that everything is ok."

"Bobby, if we can't bring back Ranger, then nothing will ever be ok again."

"I know Steph. By my calculations you're around 11-12 weeks pregnant. You've been really fortunate with few symptoms so far, but you're going to start noticing that your jeans get a bit tighter from here on. We need to be ready for when you can't hide it any longer."

Oh baby, I really haven't been focussing on anything other than Ranger. I should be grateful that I'm pregnant as without it I wouldn't have had a chance to think about rescuing him.

"Fine, what time tomorrow?" I give in.

"I'll meet you in the garage at 9 am, appointment is at 10."

"Thanks, Bobby." And he turns to leave but adds "Don't stay up too late." Then he goes.

I sigh, I would appreciate heading to bed. Bobby's right I have been lucky, no horrendous morning sickness, but I am tired. I had put it down to the stress of my secrets and Ranger being away.

I decided to set a couple more searching running before I headed up one for Sergio Diaz and one for Vanessa Aguilar.

I locked up Rangers office, couldn't face clearing everything away tonight and went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

The morning came around far too quickly and I ended up getting out of bed later than I had intended. I rushed through my morning routine and selected an Ella outfit for the day. I figured if we were heading out of Trenton I could treat myself for one day. Urgh, why did Bobby have to be right about things starting to get tight today of all days. I found a loose shirt to wear outside the trousers and had to forgo the top button. I slipped into some 3-inch pumps and figured I'd enjoy them while I could still see my feet.

As I was running late I didn't have time to check on the results of last nights searches, they'd be there when I got back.

The clinic was just outside of Princeton and the reception was calm and quiet. I didn't expect to hear the sounds of women screaming in labour, but I was reassured by the quietness nevertheless.

Bobby had registered me with the receptionist so I sat and tried to think calm thoughts as I waited for my name to be called.

"Bobby!" I hissed, trying not to alert the others in the room to our conversation. "Bobby!" This time I nudged him to break his interest in the magazine article. "huh?"

"Bobby, I don't know my name." I tried to speak without moving my lips. He just grinned and before I could ask again a nurse appeared and called out for a 'Stephanie Pardo'. I rolled my eyes.

We followed the nurse into the doctor's room and as I went to sit down on one of the chairs, the nurse interrupts "Mrs Pardo, please would you step behind the curtain, remove your clothes and change into one of the gowns? Doctor Stone will be with you shortly. If you also have a chance, please could you visit the adjoining bathroom and provide a sample in one of the cups provided. Just leave it on the side and I will retrieve when you are done."

I glare at Bobby as soon as she primly leaves the room. "Bobby, let me make this very clear you stay above the waist at all times." He nods and I head behind the curtain and ready myself to perform the crabwalk back into the room. Why these gowns have to be open at the rear I'll never know.

I finally managed to comply with each request the nurse gave as a woman presumably Dr Stone enters.

"Mrs Pardo, I'm Dr Kathryn Stone, please take a seat up on the exam table and let's see what we have here. Mr Pardo, would you like to take the stool next to your wife?"

"Oh, no, he's not my husband, and please call me Steph." I respond perhaps a little too quickly.

Dr Stone looks confused and checks her notes. "I'm sorry," I respond "I should explain. Mr Brown, is our Company medic. My husband, who is the father, is away on business." I climb up on to the exam chair. "Bobby, above my waist!" And I indicate to the stool.

"I only recently discovered that I'm pregnant and, well, things have a habit of happening to me, so everyone thought it would be best for Bobby to accompany me and help ensure I understood everything today." Dr Stone still looks a little bemused but carried on.

"I see you've had the pregnancy confirmed with a blood test already so we'll do an exam and check what we can see." I cringed and laid back to think of anything other than Dr Stone checking what she could see.

After a long couple of minutes Dr Stone sit back up and declares "Well everything looks good down there." She removes her gloves. "From your dates I would say that you are 11 weeks and 4 days along. Which would give us a due date of" she consults some form of wheel chart "February 5th."

Ok, baby, did you hear that? February 5th.

"Great thanks, so we're done?"

"Well usually we would confirm the pregnancy on the first appointment and exam as we've done, but as you're quite far along for your first visit, I'd also like to arrange for a scan. Do you have a few more minutes?" I look Bobby and he nods. "Sure."

"If you'd like to get redressed and return to the exam table I'll go get the sonographer." And she heads out the door.

I can't get behind that curtain quick enough and get my clothes back on confirming that my rear is once again covered. I make my self comfortable on the table and turn to Bobby.

"Does it mean that something's wrong if she wants to do a scan?" I don't want to discover that something is wrong. I rub my stomach, baby you have to be ok as Daddy needs us right now.

He shakes his head. "Its normal to have the first scan somewhere between 10 and 14 weeks. Once the sonographer confirms everything is ok you'll get to see and hear your baby today." Wow.

"This soon?"

"Yeah, the foetus is around two inches long around now, about the size of a plum."

"Ha, hah"

"They should be able to make out all the major elements head, torso, heart, limbs, just not very big."

"OK, now I'm excited."

Dr Stone returned to the room and held it open for a trolley to be wheeled in by another member of staff. "Steph can I introduce you to our sonographer Ms Wilson. While Ms Wilson sets up, can I check your abdomen?" I nod and she rolls up my top and asks me to open the top button of my trousers and push them down a little. I blush when she notices that the top button is already undone. "It's ok, any day now you'll start to notice getting a little rounding, but you have a few weeks before others will notice. I want to see if we can feel your uterus. Baby is only around two inches long but your uterus is about the size of a grapefruit." I nod knowingly.

She begins to apply gently press across my stomach and sweep her hands across the area. "Again, all looks good, Mrs Pardo. Ms Wilson, all yours." And she steps away letting the sonographer approach holding a bottle of liquid.

"Uh-oh, I've heard about this stuff, its cold right?" She nods with a sly grin and applies a small amount to my stomach and I react as expected.

Its quite a weird sensation having the wand waved across my stomach. Usually I'm conscious of trying to avoid people from focusing on my stomach getting bigger as I put on weight but today I want everything inside to be big enough to see.

She spends a few minutes sweeping back and forth focussing on one small area and I begin to hold my breath. Please let everything be ok.

"Ok Mrs Pardo, would you like to see your baby?"

"It's ok? Everything's ok?" she nods and turns her monitor so Bobby and I can see.

Its black and white and mainly fuzzy, but she points to a small area on the screen. "There is the head, spine and heart. Everything looks just fine." She flicks a switch and the room is filled with a fast beat. "And that is the heartbeat, again all good. Let me print you an image."

"Please could I have two? The father is overseas and I'd like to send one to him." She nods and proceeds to find the best image of our little jellybean. Hmmm, jellybean? Not sure that Ranger would approve of that name, not macho enough, even if it's a girl.

Arriving back at Haywood I'm still staring at the picture trying to think of a term for our munchkin. Nope, not munchkin. Peanut? Squirt? Bobby's offering was 'Cletus the foetus'. I threatened him with time on the mats for that. I want something strong like its father.

We can think of an actual name when Ranger's back, but I need something until then. I remembered the first time we talked about having a child while we were at his parents' house and how I insisted he had to choose a name other than Ranger as we can't have Ranger Junior. I smiled at the memory. There we go, until Ranger chooses another name, I'll call you Junior.

I'm still smiling as we arrive on the fifth floor and Lester and Tank are stood by the elevator waiting. I'm walked back to Rangers office and led inside before the inquisition begins.

Lester is going to burst if I don't tell them something soon.

"Yes, it's a baby, yes, everything is ok. I have pictures!" With that they are taken from my hands and Lester, Tank and Bobby head to the couch to examine the images. I can hear Bobby explaining the whole visit in detail. "Bobby, remember, stay above the waist!"

I finally remembered the searches I set going last night and decide to make a quick check before I join in the conversation.

Everything on Sergio Diaz confirms all I already knew so I discount it. I'm around two-thirds through Vanessa Aguilar when I spot a new piece of information and inhale.

"Guys check this out!" I print out the page and walk over to the couch hand it to Tank.

He looks confused. "Stephanie, it's a photo from the funeral of Eduardo Montoya." Reading from the subtitle "He was survived by his wife Vanessa Montoya, 25 and son Eduardo Montoya, 2. I don't see the significance." I dash back to the desk to confirm my thoughts.

"I know. Until yesterday I had only run searches of Vanessa Diaz, not her maiden name, Aguilar. Vanessa Aguilar married Eduardo Montoya who passed away 45 years ago. Six months after this picture she married Sergio Diaz and Eduardo Montoya became Eduardo Diaz. We've been looking at the wrong name. I bet he has a whole other life as Eduardo Montoya."

I type as fast as I can. "Give me an hour I'll have something for you. It looks like Eduardo Montoya is much more visible than Eduardo Diaz. Now Shoo!" I wave the guys out of Rangers office. Bobby hands the sonogram pictures back to my safekeeping. I take a peek. "Junior, you are my lucky charm. I'm going get your daddy back."

* * *

"BINGO!" I run out of the office and the whole floor turns to look at my exclamation.

"Tank, Bobby, Lester, Conference Room 2! NOW!" I shout out. I'm watched in shock. I don't think that the rest of the men have seen the core team subjected to orders unless it's coming from Ranger.

"Little Girl?" Tank finally emerges. I nod and give him a wide smile. He understands and turns to Cal on the monitors. "Cal, no audio or visual monitors in CR 2 until I say otherwise." Cal nods and operates a switch on his board.

We walk into the conference room and assume the same seats as on Monday. "Stephanie, the room is yours." Tank offers.

"Thanks Tank, we have him. I know where Eduard Diaz will be the day before he travels to the mountain house."

I pass round the one picture we have of Eduardo Diaz "This is Eduardo Diaz."

Next, I pass around a second photograph of a man with his arm around the shoulders of an older teenage girl. They have the same eyes. "This is Eduardo Montoya and his daughter Sofia Montoya."

I discovered in my searches that Montoya is particularly popular surname in the region around the mountains where Ranger would be in hiding right now. My spidey sense was telling me I'd made the right connection.

"Eduardo Montoya married Camilla Garcia twenty-two years ago and were divorced seven years later. They had one child, Sofia. It matches with his known alias Diego Garcia. Diaz means son of Diego. It all links together."

I see Tank and Lester examining the two photographs. "I admit it is difficult to compare the two, but I think we have a match."

"Possibly" concludes Tank.

I continue "Sofia was a keen archer and played in a few national competitions. She attended the National University of Colombia at the Medellín campus, the same as Eduardo Diaz."

"Sadly, Sofia was killed last year in a traffic collision. It was ruled an accident, but there rumours reported in one paper that her Mother blamed it on Sofia's father as retaliation for another incident."

I still have more "Eduardo will be checking into the Intercontinental hotel in Medellín on Tuesday to attend an archery exhibition at the University campus on the Wednesday and Thursday. Some of the Colombian National team will be in attendance. There is an open competition on Thursday to win a seat at a dinner in the evening with the regional and national team. Guess who is hosting that dinner? Eduardo Montoya at the Intercontinental Hotel in memory of his daughter. He checks out on Friday to places unknown." I sigh. That's everything I have.

"The timeline fits with what we know." Agrees Lester.

"Ok let's get down there and save Ranger." I push for a more positive response "He signed me up as a member of his airmiles account. I'll book a flight down there myself and find him if you won't help."

Bobby is the next to speak "Stephanie, you can't travel."

"Bobby, I'm pregnant not sick." This is not the time for wrapping the pregnant women in bubble wrap.

"I agree," he responds "however the whole area is currently at risk from the Zika virus."

"Which means what?" I ask.

"The Zika virus itself has limited symptoms: fever, red eyes, joint pain, headache, rash. However, it is associated with birth defects to babies born to mothers who contracted the virus specifically microcephaly."

It's Lester's turn to ask "What's that in English?" I'm glad I'm not the only one in the dark.

"It's a condition where the brain does not fully develop leading to a smaller than normal head."

"My baby?" I clench my arms around my stomach. There's nothing noticeable there yet but the protection I feel is strong.

"It doesn't affect every pregnant woman who contracts the virus but I would strongly advise not travelling to the area."

"What you're telling me is I can either stay here and let my husband die or go there and potentially harm our child? I'm not taking either of those options. I know Ranger would come rescue me. I can't let him down." I'm turning rhino. "What can I do to convince you that I've found him? Someone needs to get down there and take out Eduardo next Thursday before he heads to the mountain on Friday."

I think if there is anything that will help "If we can confirm his identity before the other two targets arrive in the village on Thursday, then Ranger doesn't need to be there. How was Ranger going to know who his target was if all we have is the fuzzy funeral picture?" Hah! Good question Plum!

Tank left the room and I slumped resting my head on the table. If he doesn't believe me I'm stuck. I can't risk Junior. I only just met him/her today and I'm in love. But I can't be the reason that Ranger is left there to die.

I hear the door reopen and close but can't bear to look up. "Little girl, I agree, we've got him!" Tank is back. He's holding another picture. "This was buried in the documents from the analysts. I'd not look at it before as we focussed on strategy. It was taken six months ago when he last visited the mountain house. Its Eduardo Montoya." I jump up from the table and give Tank a massive hug. "Thank you, Tank."

"You did all the work Stephanie. I need to make a phone call."

With that he lifted the phone in the corner of the room and began to dial. Lester and Bobby were grinning and we all hugged. "Beautiful we're going to get him." I tried not to think about the small issue of finding Ranger hidden in the mountains but figure these men would be our best hope.

After a couple of minutes of Tank holding to be connected to the correct person on the other end he begins to speak. I see Bobby and Lester stand to attention as he does.

"General, Sir, … yes this is unexpected ….. no Sir, I'm not looking to sign up again. I have a particular request…Sir, Sergeant Santos and I request permission to travel to Medellin, Colombia. …..Archery exhibition. He has a recent interest in the sport…..I know, Sir" I sense an eye roll somewhere in that conversation.

"We understand one of our unit is in the area. We are looking to meet up and travel home together, Sir …Yes Sir. Alternate plan identified. ….Seeking to crash current arrangement to avoid Tango Uniform." Tango Uniform I remember that was one of the notes scribbled on the paper I found in Ranger office in the apartment. Must ask about that some time.

"We can arrange his return transport if you can continue to cover his other travelling companions….Sir, yes sir….Thank you sir." Tank ends his call and re-joins us near the table.

"Lester, suit up we're heading to Colombia in the morning. I need to send our plan to the General by midnight, but he will clear our involvement. Bobby, you're in charge here and try to keep Steph out of trouble." They both nod and I harrumph, then acknowledged that I probably was going to need someone back here to stop me doing something stupid.

"How will you get close to Eduardo on Thursday?" I start to think of all the things we haven't planned.

"Oo de lally!" is Lester's reply and I wonder if its Army code I'm not familiar with but Tank and Bobby have the same puzzled look as me.

"Oo de lally, golly what a day!" is Lester's only response.

 **A/N- Woo hoo, we have a plan and they're going to look for Ranger. Wonder how Steph will do stuck back in Trenton?**

 **Don't worry, I wasn't going to send a pregnant Stephanie into danger. Even in the mild English countryside we hear about tropical diseases on the news. I couldn't do that to her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – OK I know there was a lot of info squeezed into the last chapter. I wanted to be thorough in setting the scene for the mission especially knowing that Stephanie wouldn't get to go there herself. Plus, I figured if it took months of planning before Ranger left it couldn't just be a simple task.**

 **Anyway, on to the story, when I started this in my mind I planned it out over 15/16 chapters depending on how I ended it. My husband didn't think I could do it in so few. I fought against it for so long but he's been proven right. In writing this chapter it became even longer than long, so I've decided to split it into two. Given I now have most of the now chapter 15 already drafted I'll try to post the next one it quicker than usual. I've also discovered that what was chapter 15, now chapter 16 (you keeping up with all the changing numbers?) is also running very long so will probably end up splitting that too. There's just so much I want to squeeze in before we get to the end. I promise that this won't turn into an epic never ending story. I think it will be 18 (maybe 19) in total. I have my end point in sight its just taking longer to get it down. Enough rambling from me.**

 **Thank you again to everyone reading along. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

Whomever decided that the day needed to start before 8 am clearly did not understand the benefits of good sleep. Since last Friday good sleep was something I had been lacking and I had finally fallen into a deep sleep late last night after being sure that Tank and Lester knew all there was about Eduardo.

When I heard my alarm ring at 5 am I was nowhere near ready to wake and nearly rolled over to ignore it but remembered I needed to see the Merry Men off. I missed my chance with Ranger and would not let that happen again.

I quickly rushed through my bathroom routine, pausing only to check my profile in the mirror. If I relaxed completely I could just make out a little chubbiness to my stomach, but under any other circumstance I would have put it down to too many donuts.

I threw on pair of yoga pants and one of Rangers big black t-shirts and headed down to the garage.

"Wow, wee!" I'm startled to see Lester and Tank in full combat uniform. Quite a shock for a hormonal woman in the morning. Maybe it was good that I didn't wake up to see Ranger, not sure I would have been able to peel myself away.

I know Lester is rated as a handsome man, but adding the uniform takes it to a whole new level. I smile when I think that Ranger would still be the better looking of the two to me.

Tank appeared to be making some final packing checks of their sizeable bags and boxes.

Those look like they have more than clothing for a week. "You're taking your guns on the plane?" I ask him "Don't you remember happened on the way to Vegas. Lula and I ended up leaving you behind." I remind him.

"That minor incident was on Rangeman business." Apparently not one of his greatest memories.

"This is Army business." He flashes a military ID, not long enough for me to make out the full name.

"We can carry our weapons on the flight down to Miami. Under the military arrangement with TSA they have to be sealed in the hold in these special hard sided containers, but they can come with us. Getting them into Colombia is a little trickier. We don't have time to deal with the paperwork." I see Lester shudder at the thought of government paperwork.

"We will take a private plane from Miami and avoid the international security at this end. Marco from the Miami office will fly us down and remain in the city until we return. Lester has made contact with the BRCNA who will meet us at the airport and facilitate our entry into the country without issues."

"Marco, as in Marco Manoso?" I ask and Tank nods and smiles.

"Does he know about, about any of this?"

This time Tank shakes his head "At this point he is unaware of the purpose but does know we are expecting to have an additional head on the return leg. We will play it as an exfil until he needs to know otherwise."

"Oh." I respond. One of these days I need to sit down with all of these men and get a Rangeman to Stephanie translation.

Lester looks at his watch and taps the dial. "Tank, we need to be on the road."

I managed to get a quick hug with both of my soldiers before their SUV barrelled out of the garage to go rescue my man.

It felt strangely anticlimactic after they left, I stood there alone for a few minutes before Hal came outside to check on me. "You alright Ms Plum?"

"Yeah, thanks Hal. I'm going to head back upstairs. Nothing to worry about."

Wandering back into the apartment I wasn't sure what to do. I suppose it was a regular work day and my usual hours began in around three hours. I hadn't done a lot of my job this week. I made a note to thank Tank when they returned. He must have covered for me while I locked myself away to solve the puzzle.

Lester said they would call me when they had news. He had packed a satphone but they wouldn't get near to the mountain village under after dark today so realistically the search would begin at daylight tomorrow.

I chose to sit on the couch for a few minutes and offered up positive thoughts for all travellers today and those who searched for lost things.

My thoughts were suspended as I heard a familiar noise from the kitchen and stood up to investigate.

"Rex!" I called out, "When did you get here?" Of course, it had to be Ella. She wouldn't know most of what had gone on this week, but she would have been aware that I hadn't been back to my apartment since Monday. She had been up here making sure I ate. Instead of filling my fridge at home she must have retrieved him for me.

I had mixed feelings about spending too much time here. I wanted to be close to Ranger however I think I still needed to pretend that nothing had changed.

"Oh Rex," I began to tell him my woes "I'm scared and confused. I need Tank and Lester to find Ranger. I need him to come home. I've no idea what that means when he gets back. He was convinced I'd be in danger if we were married. How will I tell everyone? And I have to tell people something soon." I rubbed my stomach "Otherwise Junior here will be telling people himself." I had no idea if Junior was a boy or girl. I tended to alternate days and today Junior was a boy.

I hadn't thought about anything beyond stopping Ranger getting dead. I concluded that until that was certain I would push everything else back to the land of denial. Until he came home I would do whatever gave me the most comfort and right now that was staying here.

I stretched out my arms and my stomach finally woke up. Ella had been stocking Rangers fridge with a few items for me to help myself to whenever I wanted. My routine had not been very regular over the last few days and I didn't want to put her to any more trouble. I examined the contents for today and found a slice of chocolate cake and a small bowl of fruit salad. What? I'm a pregnant woman under stress.

Normally high sugar breakfasts had no impact on me. I refer you to my frequent choice of pop-tarts and donuts. However today the cake wasn't sitting too well. I'd been fortunate so far in my pregnancy I hoped it wasn't about to change.

"Junior, you and I need to come to some agreement" I spoke down to my stomach. "There are certain things that are important to me. If you're going to take after your father we can negotiate more salads and vegetables, but do not mess with my dessert, ok?"

We agreed that the cake was probably a bit heavy for breakfast but he wasn't going to reject it.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only just seven. Still two hours before I needed to go to work. I actually contemplated going for a walk, however nixed the idea as anyone seeing out at this time of the day would assume I was sleep walking and call my mother.

"Junior, I'm putting this one on you." As I walked to the apartment entrance. "We're going down to the gym. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

A hush fell over the gym as I walked in at ten past seven. Binkie nearly fell off his treadmill at my entrance.

"Come on guys, you've seen me in here before." Which is true. Since Bobby started me on the therapy for my leg I'd been visiting the gym a couple of times a week, usually at lunch or early evenings. Nothing spectacular but I could walk/jog for about 30 minutes without collapsing and cover a couple of miles. I avoided the heavy weight equipment but did enjoy some stretches on the mats and a bike ride.

I saw their eyes shift between each other. Finally, Ram spoke looking to Vince "Do I call Bobby?"

"Why?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep. Everything is ok." They were unconvinced. In the end I called Bobby myself.

"Bobby….. yes it's Steph….. yes, I'm calling from the gym…..yes, everyone is ok….. I couldn't sleep. Can you tell the guys to get back to whatever they were doing?... thanks Bobby."

I turn back to the still quiet gym "Bobby says get your asses back on the machines, quarterly physicals start next week." They groaned and restarted their machines and reps.

I had a small flicker of unease over the thought of quarterly physicals. Do I get a pass as a pregnant woman who is the wife of the boss? Tank didn't mention anything about this when I joined Rangeman. Perhaps I should have read my contract a little closer.

After spending an hour in the gym, showering again and changing into my version of Rangeman uniform, I spent the rest of the day in Rangers office checking my emails and clearing away from all my recent searches on Eduardo. I wanted his office to be ready for him to return plus, I shouldn't leave sensitive documents in the open. I locked it all away in my desk draw and called it quit for the day at 3 pm.

Turns out you can do a lot more in the morning if you get up earlier but you lose it in the afternoon. I needed to take a quick nap to make up for the lost sleep.

At seven on seven Ella and now Bobby joined me to toast Ranger. We added a second and third toast for Tank and Lester. I had switched out my beer for a sprite and hoped that the toast would be no less effective.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon I was checking my emails and phone every five minutes in case I missed anything from the search party. I was so startled when it actually rang that I dropped it on the floor. Thankfully I'd been on the couch so it didn't have far to go and landed on soft carpet.

I nearly dropped it again on purpose when I saw it was my mother but chose to answer anyway.

"Hi Mom," Thought I'd get in the first word for a change.

"Stephanie, where have you been? We haven't seen you for days and no one knows where you are." Ah yes, being in hiding at Rangeman would mean that the Burg had nothing to tell.

"Mom, everything is fine. I've been busy. Work got a little crazy this week." Work and the rest of my life.

"Too busy to talk to your family?"

"Sorry Mom." I had been obsessed with my own challenges this week. Who knows maybe Giovanni's didn't have the right cold cuts or some other major disaster she's had to face.

"You can make it up by coming to dinner tonight. I'm roasting a chicken. Albert has gone to visit his parents for the day, some emergency so its just Valerie and the girls." I think Albert is the last person I would want in an emergency but I kept that thought to myself.

"Ok Mom, I'll be there."

"And bring your laundry, if you've been busy you must have it piled up." She ends the call. I guess I have another thing to thank Ella for next time I see her. I don't remember the last time I did any laundry. I didn't notice that there were always clean clothes in my apartment.

By the end of dinner, I was wondering if there was a way to ensure Junior took after Rangers family rather than my own. Mary Alice has finally grown out of the horse phase and had jumped straight into preteen moodiness. She huffed her way through the meal and sighed any time she was asked to pass anything to her younger sisters. Angie sat next to my Mom all evening and mirrored her move for move. I wasn't convinced she'd picked the best life model to copy.

My Dad and I exchanged glances throughout the evening. I think he was trying to ask if all was ok. I tried to convey positive attitude but the number of things I was keeping concealed was growing at an exponential rate and I might explode like a pressure cooker soon.

As I left my Dad pulled me in for a rare hug and took the chance to ask quietly after Ranger "Soon Daddy, hopefully we'll see him back soon." I whispered back.

"It will be good to see you two together again." I couldn't agree more.

Despite the craziness of the meal it did help me pass a couple of hours that otherwise would have been spent starring at the phone.

I realised that I was going to need to stay occupied this week otherwise I would go insane watching time tick slowly.

I went to bed in Rangers apartment justifying the shorter commute in the morning. With Ranger, Tank and Lester gone, it was going to be busy for everyone left behind.

With a final check of my phone I sent another prayer upwards for their safety and closed my eyes.

* * *

By Tuesday morning I had given up the pretence of working. Nothing yet from Tank and Lester. I had read the same proposal on sheer thickening fluid liquid body armour three times and was no closer to understanding it.

Apparently, Kevlar is soaked in this fluid and then used to make liquid armour. I couldn't get my mind off soldiers dripping all over the place, but presumed I'd missed the section in the report on how that was overcome. The phrase 'non-Newtonian fluid' was repeated throughout, is that the same as antigravity? I scribbled some notes of questions I needed to answer before I returned it to my file.

I had to find another way to get through the day. I knew Tank and Lester were running out of time, Eduardo was due to check into the hotel in Medellin this evening. They had to find Ranger before the two targets arrived in the village tomorrow.

The sayings 'ignorance is bliss' or 'no news is good news' really did not apply in this case.

I wandered into Bobby's office and sat down in front of his desk. "Bobby, please remind me why I can't go down there and help? I'm this close" I held my thumb and forefinger less than a quarter inch apart "to getting on the next flight. I need to hear something from them today. I can't lose him."

"Stephanie, if knew anything I would tell you. They are good at this, if anyone can find him, it will be them. Part of the challenge is that Ranger is the best." Somehow, I'm not comforted by this thought today.

"Why don't you get out of the office for a while? Connie has some files for us to collect. Get some fresh air and try not to think about it." He suggests.

"How do you cope?" I ask "This isn't the first time that he's gone away. How do you all keep going on as normal with the uncertainty?"

Bobby took a moment to think about it. "Stephanie, there are some differences. Yes, we are all good friends, like brothers, and we know from experience the type of situations that they can find themselves in on these missions but we're not in love with him. We live our lives together as a team and make the most of when people are around. I guess, when we don't know how long any of us have, we live in the present. Rangeman is set up to keep going, none of us are critical to its operation."

"On the other hand, Steph, you want a future. I won't tell you to stop wanting that, you have to plan and prepare for Junior there but it means you're already worrying about losing Ranger when it hasn't happened. Just keep positive."

I wasn't going to deny it. I did think about a future and I wanted Ranger in it.

I struggled to comprehend how he could lie there that night and talk of our dream future not expecting to see any of it. He protected me from hurting until he thought there would be no other option and even then, he wanted to tell me himself albeit in a letter. He really did do everything he could to make this easier for me. The only thing he didn't count on was my refusal to let him die.

I may not have parking karma but I felt that other aspects of my life were finally falling into place, if I could ignore the pesky matter of the love of my life being in mortal danger. What was that quote? 'The course of true love never did run smooth.'

I decided to take Bobby's advice and get out the building for a while.

I figured I deserved any uplift I could get today and selected the keys to the Turbo as I left the building. I justified it thinking that in a few short months I wouldn't be able to get in and out of it as easily and it wasn't terribly convenient for a baby seat. This might be one of my last chances! Hah!

I happily sunk into the leather seats and gently moaned. The memory of our vordo experience in this car added to the sensation that the roar of the engine caused and I wondered how I'd managed to stay away from Ranger for so long. Knowing now that he loved me too was the icing on the Ranger experience.

I purposely avoided looking at the clock in the dashboard and calculating how little time Tank and Lester had remaining to find him.

Ranger often liked to listen to music when he drove to calm his mind. He seemed to think he had dark demons that needed it, so maybe I'd get something from it too.

I switched on the stereo and tried to absorb the gentle melody. There was something familiar about this music. It wasn't the same pieces we listened to as we drove to Newark the day of our wedding but something about it reminded me of the enchanted space.

Then suddenly I recognised it. How could I ever forget the moment I looked into Rangers eyes and vowed to love him. This was our music. I didn't hear it from the start previously.

I nearly jumped the kerb trying to extract the CD to identify it. Having given myself a shock I refocused on the road and tried to hold back from doing any more stupid things.

Parking was horrendous on Hamilton as usual and I finally found a parking space just under a block away. I suspect if I was more confident in parking this precious vehicle I could have squeezed into the one in front of the bookstore but didn't want to risk it.

I finally got to eject the CD to discover it was blank, no markings to indicate composer or title. I slipped it into my bag and figured I would add this to the things that could keep my occupied until I heard from Tank.

"Morning ladies." I greeted Lula and Connie as I walked in "Connie, Bobby said that you had some files for Rangeman." She begins to shuffle the files on her desk and handed me a stack.

I feel a cool reception from Lula on the couch. "Skinny-girl, you empty handed. How's a full-sized woman like me supposed to find energy for filing without you bringing me food?" I smile, its good to know some things don't change.

"Ignore her." Connie bites back "She's just mad as the she-devil was here until five minutes ago." The nail file between her hands was in danger of snapping.

"So how come you're here today and not one of the Merry Men? Its good to see you and all, but its also gooooooood to see them, if you know what I mean!" Lula managed to find strength to talk.

"Everyone is a bit busy at the minute with some of the guys out of town."

"You mean Ranger? We haven't seen him for months. And who else?" Connie asked.

I slump onto the couch, "Yeah, Ranger is still in the wind. Tank and Lester had to leave. I'm hoping they'll all be back soon." I try to hide exactly how much I hope they come back soon.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in your love life skinny girl?" Lula starts the one conversation I've been avoiding discussing. "You throw Morelli to the curb and then Batman disappears. Girl we need to get you a man and quick." Before I can make any response, she goes on "We need a girls night out. Booze, men and everything that follows too much of both of them!" Oh, no. on some many levels that would spell disaster.

"How about we settle for a shopping trip instead?" I offer. "I want to go look at the new season stuff at Victoria's Secret before we think about the lucky man who might get to see me in it." There's only one man I want to see me like that. Actually, doing a little shopping in advance of his return would mean I could give him a really good welcome home.

"I'll buy you lunch." And the offer is accepted.

I arrived back at Haywood carrying two very large and full pink striped bags. It turns out that Junior is affecting other areas of my body too. I ended up buying several new sets of lingerie that accommodated my increased assets. Thankfully Lula didn't notice that I was picking out a larger size.

I found a stunning baby doll in satin with lace overlay on the cups. It flared slightly from the empire line ending at my hips. Again, if I turned sideways I could just see it rest on the little round stomach where Junior was hiding safely.

"Junior, I hope your daddy appreciates this. It's the same colour as my wedding dress. And that was a pretty special evening for me."

I made the mistake of looking at the time. It was nearly 6pm and still no news.

I'm not the most patient person under normal circumstances and this was beyond normal. My usual reaction would be to dive into solving the problem without thought of my own safety. Hence the number of times Ranger has rescued me. I never sought out danger it found me all on its own.

I was itching to do something that would help Ranger but I felt torn. By doing nothing I was actually doing the best I could to look after Junior. This plum-sized potential person had also captivated my heart and I was already prepared to protect it with a passion. Knowing it was part Ranger only added to the adoration I felt.

I had stopped chasing skips when I thought Ranger needed my help. Technically that was no longer necessary but the thought of risking Junior from a misjudged fall or punch from made me feel physically sick. I actually did want to be wrapped in bubble wrap while Junior was inside.

I settled down for the evening and tried to relax in the living room. I watched some show about railways in India. It felt far enough away from reality that I wasn't likely to relate it to my own life. I'd skipped past a show on British WW2 special forces and another on a road trip heading south along the Pan American Highway that felt too close for comfort right now.

I held onto my phone all evening and checked frequently that the battery was at a good level. Still it did not ring.

I didn't have their number so I could do nothing but wait.

I knew that Eduardo would have checked in to the hotel in Medellin by now. Every minute felt like an hour. It was expected that Ranger would be in place at the higher property by the time the two targets entered the village tomorrow.

We were running short on spare time. Who would have foreseen that Rangers expert skill would be the reason he was danger now? Why did have to be so good?

I lay on the couch and clung to my phone. I have never pleaded for a miracle so hard as I did that night.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch without making it to the bedroom so I was disoriented when I woke suddenly. Being startled it took me a moment to realise that it was my phone that was the source of the noise. My phone! It was ringing. The screen indicated it was Wednesday 6 am.

I didn't recognise the number but answered with my heart in my throat.

"Please tell me you have him." I begged.

I heard some crackle on the line and listened intently for a response. It sounded like there was some rustling fabric in the background. And perhaps something heavy dropping to the floor. Was that a grunt? Sounded like Tank possibly. Oh no, have they called for help rather than with good news?

I held my breath and listened carefully for any sound.

Finally, a reply, it sounded like Lester but he was winded "Affirmative. Friendly in possession." He gasped for breath "heading to target location. ETA 1800 hours" Another break for deep breathing. "Further comms when in position." I heard what sounded like a punch or thump and definitely a groan that time and the call ended.

Now I was wide awake. I replayed the words in my mind.

'Friendly in possession' that must be Ranger. That was good news, right? I tried not to imagine the scenarios which could have generated the background sounds or Lester's lack of breath. He told me he would call when he had news and he did. I needed to trust him that he would call back again.

 **A/N – Part two of this chapter to follow soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you all for your kind reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

Bobby had been teaching me breathing techniques to help stay calm. I was trying not to worry about adding any further stress to Junior.

Turns out that with all the things that you have to think about being pregnant it's a wonder that any of us made it.

I sat at my desk and practised the calming breaths as I prepared a summary on the dyneema leg protectors we had been using for the last three months. It had performed well, but some of the guys were finding the shape needed alterations. The manufacturers were open to suggestions like these and I'd arranged to meet with them to offer the Merry Men's recommendations.

In the afternoon I spent some time down in the gym too hoping to find some release. While I had been excused from the quarterly assessments on the grounds of not being cleared for fieldwork, phew, Bobby had been investigating prenatal exercise programs. His opening argument was that it would help during labour. I still wasn't convinced. Extra sweating and suffering now plus it was guaranteed it was going to hurt when we got to that point regardless of how fit I got.

However, Junior had no objections-so we were going to give it a try.

Prior to joining Rangeman I'd only focussed on exercise as a means to remove the fat over my waistband and gave up as soon as the top button could snap again. But realistically it was going to be a long time before I'd see my waist again so this new tactic was to work on the internal aspects of exercise. Focus on the muscle strength and stamina. Nothing I did would be high impact but some jogging or fast walking was still ok.

Today I had needed to push myself as far as possible to keep my mind from wandering. Since the garbled call this morning I could think of nothing else. I set the treadmill on the steepest incline and began a fast walking pace. I discovered that when I had to use all my concentration on breathing thinking became surplus to requirement and I welcomed the relief.

At 4.30pm I made my way back up to the apartment and showered ready to await their call.

Google had helped me figure out that 1800 hours was six pm in normal time and that Colombia was an hour ahead of Trenton so they could be arriving in Medellin any time now.

Bobby had asked to come join me to wait for the call. I was secretly glad as he could help decipher whatever jargon Lester chose to use.

We passed the time discussing the pregnancy and the changes my body was going though. Even though Bobby worked in a building full of men except Ella and myself he knew more about the female body producing another human than I ever would. I insisted he didn't cover labour or the actual birth. That can wait for another day. Instead we stuck to discussing the development of the foetus and its relative size.

Apparently fruit it the universal measurement of a foetus. When I first discovered I was pregnant it was already the size of a lime, a plum by the hospital visit and we were rapidly approaching a lemon. I didn't want to destroy medical ideology however I've seen lemons in many sizes. How do I know which lemon is my Junior?

By the end of this week Junior would already have fingerprints!

I also realised I was going to have to stick to wearing looser clothing pretty soon if I didn't want to give away the baby announcement to everyone before Ranger had a chance to find out. My stretchy shirts were getting a bit snug. I might go buy some in a larger size before I gave in to maternity clothing. Around the building I just borrowed one of Rangers t-shirts and no one mentioned it, but I'll have to go outside at some point.

I did the maths on the remaining time before the guys could come home. All being well they could be leaving Colombia as soon as Friday.

"Bobby, will they guys be able to come straight home when they leave Colombia?"

"That's unlikely Bomber. At the end of a mission we have to report for debriefing. That can be as quick as a day but may be longer as Ranger has been away so long."

I sighed. But then remembered that him coming home was far better than the original expectation.

"The debriefing will go through all the objectives of the mission and assess how the planned activities were performed." Bobby explained.

"So, my forcing a change on the plan at a late stage may actually make the debrief longer for him?"

"Yeah, there is a chance, plus Tank will have to explain it without mentioning your involvement. I'm sure he'll have it figured out, but it might make or two of the meetings a bit longer.

The other purpose of the debrief is the bit most of our guys hate. It looks at identifying potential areas of stress or trauma to the team. It's an open discussion on specific events which may have occurred, injuries or what the team may have seen. PTSD is significant risk in these extended assignments.

Where necessary one on one counselling is available to address anything identified. Men like Ranger would rather go burn it off in the gym or gun range that talk about feelings but it's important that it is tackled."

Before I could think on how much Ranger must have had to deal with the phone finally rang.

I answered it on speaker phone.

"Hi, Tank? Lester?"

"Little-Girl" I breathed a sigh of relief. I had so many questions to ask.

"Tank, Its Bobby here too. I asked to be with Bomber." Bobby introduced himself, I was grateful, I'd forgotten everything other than Ranger.

"Good idea Brown." Tank replied. "Only have a few minutes but can confirm we are all at a hotel near to target location. Lester has plan to attract target attention during tomorrow. Take down is scheduled for two am Friday morning. Agreed with task force back at the mountain location. After which we will complete extraction out of country."

"Tank, is Ranger there, can I talk to him?" I burst out.

"Little-Girl, he's in another room with Marco. He'll be ok. We had to sedate him. He took a couple of bullets in a skirmish last week. He needs to rest. We'll head directly to FB on departure and get him treatment." I feel a warm tear run down my cheek and brush it away. I'm torn with relief that they have him, but I expected to hear my Ranger tonight.

"Tank, he's ok? Really ok? Thank you all for everything you've done. Does he know about Junior?"

"Bomber he's been pretty much out of it since we found him. Tell him when he comes home."

"Can I say hello too?" I hear Lester in the background.

"Lester! Are you ok? You sounded out of breath last time."

"Beautiful, A-OK. Nothing to worry about. Let me tell you about tomorrow. Tank and I will go to the tournament undercover and we'll make it impossible for Eduardo to avoid inviting us to join them for dinner. We plan to complete his extraction late in the evening. My contacts from the National forces are keen to assist in garbage disposal on this operation so we will be able to get away clean." He sounds excited. I think I'd be terrified in the same situation.

"How will you convince him to invite you to dinner? I thought it was a competition prize."

"Beautiful, you wound me! Tank is just looking at the gear for tomorrow now, this should be fun. Oo-de-lally." With that I lean in to the phone almost expecting to see Tank.

"Santos! You have to be kidding me! You're on the mats for a month when we get back." Not sure that Tank was impressed with the plan.

"Beautiful, it will be worth it. Tank will be my body guard, Juan Pequeño. It's not uncommon to have private security outside the tourist areas so no one will ask why he is always around.

My ID is in the name of Roberto Capucha." With that Bobby bursts out laughing.

"Seriously, Santos? That's the grand plan? You took your recurve?" Bobby managed to spit out between gasps.

"Guys, I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"It's not funny Steph" Tank is grumbling in the background

"Beautiful, in my apartment there is a movie in the player. Go watch it tomorrow and then you'll see what we're going to do. I had to buy my own copy as Ranger hid his."

"Santos, this better not be your porn stash!" Bobby is still laughing.

"Beautiful don't worry we'll get this and bring your man home before you know it. Take care of my nephew."

"Hey, Junior could be your niece! Stay safe guys." And with that the phone call ends.

For the first time in nearly two weeks I feel lighter and calmer. Ranger is coming home. Tank and Lester will see to that.

"Bobby, that good news, right? I didn't miss anything bad, did I?"

"Steph, I'm sure that they'll bring Ranger back. Him resting is probably the best thing they can do for him right now. On a mission that long, he will have depleted some of his muscle mass. He'll be exhausted and probably dehydrated. They have a full field medical kit with them, as does Ranger so they'll have treated him as much as possible. Hopefully he's avoided infection, but they carry some antibiotics to help if needed. He'll be back at Fort Bragg by the weekend and the medics there can assess what else he needs. Yes Bomber, that's good news."

I let out a yawn with my smile. "Bobby, would you mind if I took an early night? You're welcome to stay up here as long as you want, but I think I should go rest too. Junior and I want to get some beauty sleep before we see Ranger."

"Of course. I have a key to Lester's apartment, let me know when you want to borrow his movie and see what he's got planned." Bobby gave me a hug and left me alone for the night.

I stretched out on Rangers big bed and realised that sometime soon I'd get to share it with him again and closed my eyes with a smile.

* * *

I slept for over 12 hours before I finally rolled over and woke up.

"Junior, today is a good day I feel it. The guys will bring your daddy home tonight. Hopefully we can see him soon. Obviously, you'll have to wait a little longer but you know what I mean."

I treated myself to an extra-long shower and stood under the cascading water, wondering if the last time I was in here with Ranger was when Junior was conceived. We had made love a lot that weekend. It had never occurred to me that the pill might not be 100% effective for me. I'd always insisted that anyone else had used a condom too but I never felt the compulsion with ranger.

I shuddered to think that the pill hadn't prevented my ovulation that month. How easily could I have been pregnant previously if I'd fully trusted the guys I was with? Or maybe Junior was just the phenomenon we needed at the right time to bring Ranger back?

Today was going to be full of treats to help pass the day. I got dressed into one of my new lingerie sets and admired the enhanced assets in the mirror. I wore my favourite pair of jeans as a final hurrah. Even without the top button snapped they helped me feel sexy. I would need to give them up soon. To continue the sexy feel, I found one of the tops that Ella had chosen for me when I stayed over at Pleasant Beach but never wore, a red casual top with short sleeves. The neck was cut low and fell nicely over my bra and hinted at some cleavage. It was slightly shorter than my stretchy t-shirts but covered the top of my jeans. With my 3-inch red pumps I felt ready to go.

I was excited to find out about Lester's movie and stopped off at the fifth floor to go get the keys from Bobby.

"Morning Cal, Vince" I called out as I walked past the monitors. Cal seems to have been there a lot lately, did I miss an injury or punishment?

"Morning Bomber, you after Bobby?" I nod "He's out at a customer this morning but will back before lunch."

"Thanks Cal, I'll catch up with him then. I'm going to pop out for a while and I'll take one of the SUVs." His turn to nod.

I figured that I needed to supply my own popcorn and candy for the movie fest as Rangers cupboards are bare.

Wandering around the grocery store I realised how long it has been since I had bought my own food. Ella has been so kind to me this whole time and I've barely spoken to her in the last ten days. I recalled a flower store down the block and decided to pick out a bouquet for her before I returned back to Rangeman.

I found myself in one aisle trying to decide between the bag of popcorn I could reach or the one I wanted on the top shelf just out of reach. If today was a day of treats then it had to be the one up high. Put my basket on the ground and began to step onto the bottom shelf to gain an extra few inches as I stretched and reached out with my finger tips to get the elusive bag.

"Cupcake! What are you doing?" He startled me and I began to wobble. I felt Morelli wrap his arms around me as he prevented me from stumbling back falling off balance. "Joe, I'm fine. I wanted the bag on the top shelf. No emergency."

He reached up and grabbed it for me with no effort, but still remained plastered to my back with one arm around my waist.

"Long time no see Cupcake." The bag of popcorn is dropped into my basket and I feel Joes hands start to move around my torso in a familiar way. One hand heads north, the other south and he leans in to kiss my neck. I quickly turn around and slapped him as I stepped out of his grip before he took this any further. "Joe! That was out of order! You've arrested guys for not much more than that."

"Shit, Steph, I'm sorry. It felt so natural to be close to you but you're right that was wrong of me." He runs he hands through his hair as if he's still thinking about something. "My memory must be playing tricks on me, you didn't feel the same as I remember. I thought I knew your body intimately" and he smiles "but guess time changes everything." I nod, yeah Joe, time and my little Junior. I should have been more careful. If Joe figures it out I'm in big trouble.

"You are looking good Steph." And he runs his eyes down my front and back up.

"Bobby's been making me use the gym, something about Rangeman policy. Nothing intense but it makes up for not being out on the street all day."

"Yeah, that must be it. I was glad to hear that you got out of skip chasing even if it's into Manosos' company." I sense that he's undecided if it nets out to be a good thing or bad.

"I miss bumping into you at the station, Cucpcake. You should come to Pino's one lunchtime to say hi to the guys."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen Eddie and Big Dog. I'm working on some projects at the minute which are keeping me at the office but I should be out and about more once that all over. Tank promised me it wasn't a desk job, so I'll be holding him to that when everyone's back."

"I haven't seen Manoso around for months, not heard that the feds arrested him so he in hiding somewhere?"

"Joe, be nice. He's away on business."

"See, Cupcake he's unreliable and dangerous you don't know where he'll be one day to the next. I hope you're not still trying to chase after him. He'll throw you away when he's done with you and then you'll be out of a job too. The offer is still there, we can work it out." I shake my head

"Please Joe, not again." I interrupt

"What? I didn't mention marriage. Our mothers can just suck it up. Move in with me and we'll live in sin together and raise our little Plum-Morellis. Cupcake I'm serious I miss you, there's no one else I want." Wow I didn't realise that the dating scene had been so hard on him.

"Joe, it's not what I want, I'm not an option for you anymore. Please understand friendship is all I can offer you. There's someone better for you out there somewhere." He shrugged. "Joe, maybe one day I'll really need you as my friend and I'm hoping you'll be there for me."

Joe looked at me seriously for the first time

"Cupcake is there something wrong?"

I fumbled for a moment and found something to say. "No, nothing wrong. The hockey season begins in the fall and I still don't have cable at my place." Which is true. "Friends let friends watch TV but I'll have to find other friends if I can't trust you."

I'm sure Ranger would let me watch games at his place but hockey was something Joe and I had in common. I suspect Joe will react badly when he finds out about Ranger and me plus Junior might send him off the deep-end but if we were friends I might be able to talk to him about it rather than him hearing about it through the Burg. I owed him that much.

"Cupcake, you're always welcome to come on over, I'll even keep my hands to myself, I promise. Just bring a pizza."

"Thanks Joe. I'll give you a call when the season starts."

He leans in "As one friend to another, your button is unsnapped on your jeans. Better ask Bobby to turn up the dial on the treadmill until you can do them up again!" and he walks away with a swagger.

I finally managed to get back to Haywood with popcorn, treats and flowers for Ella. I dropped the bouquet outside her apartment door with a little note of thanks and hoped that Bobby was back with his keys to Lester's apartment.

"Hey Bobby, can I get the movie from Lester's apartment?" I asked as I saw him back on the fifth floor.

"I'm taking my laptop and working upstairs for the afternoon." He nods. I quietly add "I think I need some personal time until the guys are back stateside if that's ok?" He nods and gives me a smile.

"Come on, I'll go get it with you."

I'm surprised when we enter Lester's apartment. For all the childlike playboy image he gives off, his apartment is clean and organised and grown up. No bean bags, no inappropriate artwork. No laundry strewn around. The place reeks modern successful man. Glossy cabinets in whites and grey, very minimalist which is impressive in a relatively small space. Ambient lighting has been tastefully added focusing on the sizeable media unit.

"This is Lester's?"

"Yeah, Ranger gave us complete freedom when we moved in. Admit it, you expected more college dorm room, right?"

I laughed "How did you guess? I'm starting to realise why you all hate my apartment."

He shrugs. "It's just a space to sleep. Let's find this movie."

"He said it was in the player." I look at the myriad of gadgets and electronic boxes stored under the TV.

"This one, Steph?" and he presses a button on a remote to eject a disc.

"Must be, thanks" I lean down and pick it up seeing for the first time what he wants me to watch.

"Bobby? He's kidding right?" I giggle.

"Hah! I figured from his cover ID that it would be something along those lines but not a cartoon. I am surprised that Ranger also has this movie too. Doesn't seem his thing."

Oh, Lester said Ranger had hidden his copy so he had to buy his own. I have to sit down I'm laughing so hard.

"Bobby, after Ranger and I went to Florida chasing the ice-cream guy he bought some movies to give to his nieces. They were all Disney cartoons. Lester saw them and obviously assumed they belonged to Ranger. It seems Lester has been watching these and now developing tactical strategies based on the plots. First Snow White and now Robin Hood!"

It was good to laugh today. I tried not to think that the success of this mission now rested on the storyline of a Disney film.

I settled down to watch the movie with my popcorn and snacks. Junior also requested some crudités and grilled chicken salad for lunch so we were comfortable for the afternoon.

It began to fall into place. In the cartoon, Robin had to win an archery completion to get a kiss from Maid Marion. The kiss is now a dinner and Prince John is Eduardo.

Did that make Roberto Capucha Robin Hood? I began to understand why Tank or Juan Pequeño might not enjoy the comparison to Little John.

I tried to ignore the calamity that followed the archery competition in the film but focused on the fact that the fox got the lady fox in the end. Ranger is a more of a predatory Lion than a fox but I was looking forward to playing the role of his Maid Marion. I shivered at the thought of how close we came to losing him.

I found myself humming the melody of oo-de-lally for the rest of the afternoon and wondering if Little John and Lady Kluck should get together.

Feeling more positive than I had in days I flipped open my laptop and continued to catch up on the work I'd missed this week. I put my feet up on Rangers couch and read my latest invitation to test some new armour.

It was well after dark when I heard a knock at the door. Surprised I opened it to find Ella on the other side.

"Ella, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for the flowers Stephanie, they are beautiful. It's been a long time since someone other than Luis bought me flowers."

I gave her a hug, "Honestly I couldn't have made it these last few months without your help. I realised how much you've been doing for me that you didn't need to."

"It was nothing, my pleasure. You seem to have had plenty on your mind and I wanted to help."

"Well thank you. I'll probably move back into my apartment this weekend. Now that things are calming down a little I have to go back to avoid anyone suspecting anything until I've had a chance to talk with Ranger about Junior here."

"I wish you wouldn't, I'm sure Ranger would agree you're safer here."

I sigh "I promised him I'd keep our secret. I agree with you we'd be safer and more comfortable here, especially with your help, but I don't want to disappoint Ranger. Maybe I'll talk to Tank when he's back."

Somehow knowing the timescales of their itinerary made the waiting harder. Maybe Ranger was right to have never told me before. If I didn't know I wouldn't be waiting with expectation.

My phone didn't make a sound until at 5pm on Friday. It felt an eternity later than I was expecting.

"Tank, Lester, is that you?"

"Bomber, we're back." I heard Tanks voice, but only a whisper. "Oo-de-lally."

"Hah! It worked?"

"Little girl. I'm thinking of including certain films in our strategy training when I get back. Just don't tell Lester or it will go to his head."

"Is Ranger OK? Can I talk to him?"

"We left him in at the hospital at 1300 hours, Santos and I have just returned to check on him after getting washed up. There's only so much they will tell us but our initial assessment seems to be right. He went straight into surgery for the wounds in his shoulder and leg. He'll be out of it for a while longer. The wounds were infected and he had a fever. Given his temperature they're going to move him to an observation ward until the blood tests can confirm that he's not been exposed to anything else that would be the causing the fever. He would have taken Malaria and Typhoid tablets which should protect him from them at least."

"Oh Tank, he will be ok, won't he? There's nothing else?"

"Stephanie, Ranger will heal. Santos and I have to attend debrief tomorrow. Then I'll return to Trenton and tell you anything more that I know by then."

"Thanks Tank, I owe you."

"No price, we're family." And he ends the call.

 **A/N – Yay Ranger is safe. Chapter 16 coming up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – It looks like FanFiction had a funny five minutes when I posted Chapter 15 on Monday morning UK time and I'm not sure how many of you got to know about it being released. So, if you haven't read Chapter 15, please do swipe back a page before you head into Chapter 16.**

 **Again, hugest of thanks to everyone reading along and special thanks for those who leave reviews. I'm really grateful that you take the time.**

 **I've decided that I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday now until the end, so watch this space. I'm working on the final chapter and its going to be nice and long.**

 **Chapter 16**

The receptionist directed me to the observation and isolation wards on the third floor. I had called Lester to say I had arrived and would be there shortly.

After Tank arrived back in Trenton on Sunday I finally asked the question I should have asked when I first knew he was back in the US, 'when could I see him?'.

I think Bobby's explanation of the debrief led me to think that I wouldn't get to see Ranger until that process had concluded. However, with him being injured a whole other opportunity became available to visit him in the hospital. I thought it was odd that I hadn't heard from Ranger directly during this time, but Lester indicated had never been near him when he'd called me due to the hygiene precautions in the observation ward.

I debated over using Rangers airmiles or cash to buy my ticket. I wasn't sure how this would all work now he wasn't making use of his will, thank goodness. The debate was resolved when Tank handed me an open return ticket this morning and Ella wheeled out a ready packed bag to last me at least a week. She leaned in and whispered to me that she'd gone a size up on a few of my clothes to help cover the not quite bump. It felt that the hug I gave her couldn't quite express my gratitude for her actions. I was summarily dispatched to the airport and somehow managed to fly on my own without a panic attack. I'll have to thank Bobby for the breathing techniques, turns out they work on planes too.

A nurse buzzed me into the secure ward and indicated Ranger was in room 314. I took the opportunity to look in on him as I searched for Lester. I imagine Ranger was not pleased with the lack of privacy on this ward. Each room had large windows opening into the corridor. I suspect that aided the observation part of the observation and isolation role of this area of the hospital.

I saw him lying in the hospital bed staring up to a point on the ceiling. He lay uncovered by the sheets, naked other than a pair of gym shorts. His left side was bandaged and his shoulder immobilised. His right leg wrapped from thigh to knee. Tubes pumped into him to replenish fluids lost and deliver medications. Other tubes drained from his shoulder and a catheter. Sensors attached to his chest and fingers monitored vital organ functions. I could see the toll that two and half months of intense physical exertion has taken on his body. His muscle definition was lessened. He facial features even more emphasised and his hair hung long and loose.

It wasn't often that I got to watch Ranger not doing anything. He is usually managing at least three separate things at any point in time. Physically he would also be radiating his alpha male dominance of any space he entered.

He was unaware of my presence which was unusual. I felt my usual tingle but it could also be overwhelming excitement and relief at seeing him. Bobby had insisted I remained outside of his room until the tests on viral infections had come back clear so I didn't make a move to enter.

That was an uncomfortable conversation for both of us. Even though I hadn't gone down to Colombia, if Ranger has contracted the Zika virus it could still put Junior at risk.

"Bobby, so I can't go near him? For how long?"

"Well once the tests show he's clear you can go into his room. However, if the tests show he's a carrier they'll be precautions until he's no longer infectious. Either way there will be some additional protection required for the remainder of your pregnancy. It is advised that you use a condom for all forms of sex."

"All?"

"All, vaginal, oral, anal, sex toys."

"Ah, that 'all'. Thanks Bobby." And let's never speak of this again. I'll let him tell Ranger.

I had asked Lester not to tell him I had arrived. If he hadn't talked to me on the phone chances are my being physically present could be contrary to his wishes.

He was still unaware of Junior and I needed to find a good time to mention that little surprise but only when I would could better anticipate his reaction.

I turned to look down the corridor and saw Lester approaching with another man wearing the white coat that indicated medical professional.

Lester signalled for me to move to them and I ran to meet him with a hug.

"Lester, you did it! You saved him for me. Thank you."

"Anytime Beautiful. He was a hard man to find. He didn't make it easy but seeing your face makes it worth it." I noticed that Lester was favouring his right side and sported a good shiner on his left eye.

"Mrs Manoso?" The doctor asked "I'm Doctor Williams and have primary care for our patient."

"Ms Plum, Stephanie." I replied. "It's complicated but yes Captain Manoso is my husband." I'd discovered his rank as it was needed to identify him at reception.

"Can we step in here to talk?" Dr Williams showed me into a private waiting room and asked Lester to remain outside. Lester nodded and took up guard. The doctor indicated to a group of chairs in the corner.

"Ms Plum, under normal circumstances I would only be able to give you minimal information on the patient, as his records request no release. However, in this context I am able to talk with you as his medical proxy."

"Physically, Captain Manoso will make a full recovery. The gunshot wounds on his thigh and shoulder are responding well. In surgery we were able to remove the bullet fragments and clean the point of entry. The stitches will heal nicely with minimal scaring. The infections are responding to antibiotics and his fever has been reduced." All of this I had understood from Tanks descriptions. This sounded like good news.

"In the longer term he will benefit from some physical therapy on his shoulder. I understand you have a private medic who will manage this. His records are very specific about minimising time as an in-patient." I can appreciate how he feels about that.

"We're waiting on the final round of blood tests to confirm absence of disease. Initial tests are negative for malaria, typhoid and Zika." I felt a small weight lifted from my heart. The risks to Junior were reducing. I wanted to be nearer to Ranger. "Once these are confirmed we'll move Captain Manoso out of isolation into another room which will provide a little more privacy."

"Doctor, this all sounds like good news? You mentioned some circumstances?" Had I misunderstood?

"Ms Plum, physically he is in good shape. He still exceeds the men ten years his junior. This has protected him from the most serious side effects of prolonged injury without medical treatment. However, the more concerning matters involve his mental wellbeing. He is exhibiting some symptoms of shock and trauma. I understand he did not expect to return from this mission?" I nod.

"In instances of torture there is a method known as a mock execution where the victim is made to believe that they will be killed. It is a form of physiological trauma. It is possible he is dealing with a similar distress."

"Captain Manoso had mentally prepared to die. He had gone through the motions of wrapping up his personal life. I believe he even fought his rescuers unable to comprehend that they were protecting him from further injury." I'm shocked and wrap my arms around my stomach. Was that the noise I heard on the first call?

"He did not expect to be alive. Now that he is, his mind may need to come to terms with this." I nod. I realise I'm doing a lot of nodding without being able to fully understand what Dr Williams is suggesting.

"We will arrange for him to meet with our counsellors tomorrow who will make an assessment. We may have to think about what might be best for him. This may mean he is not released as his physical injuries begin to heal. You need to be prepared for his reaction to that." I grimace.

"I understand that you were only recently married, hopefully focusing a future with you will help him recover." I nod again but inside I'm not sure that this is the simple situation that the Doctor is expecting. Ranger had no anticipation of being around for our marriage after this point. He'd specifically avoided the potential of a relationship between the two of us to protect me.

"It is not unusual for our troops to experience forms of stress and trauma following extended periods in operations. The Captain is well trained to deal with this. Potentially he simply needs a little more time in this case."

"Doctor, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Is it safe for me to be with him?" He lets me continue. "Since he left, I discovered I am pregnant. I'm currently around thirteen weeks. I was advised not to go into his room until it was certain he was not infectious for the sake of the baby, but I also want to know if there's a chance he'd react badly to me being there? He doesn't know about the baby. He hasn't talked with me since he returned. He is unaware that I have travelled here today. I don't want to do anything that would make him agitated, but I would like to be near him." I lay it all out as much as I could tell him.

"Thank you for letting me know your situation. Congratulations. I would advise certainly staying outside the room until we have the tests back tomorrow morning. As I said the first tests were clear but we perform a second as certain diseases take time to develop in the body. His reduced temperature and lack of fever are good indications that there isn't anything to concern us."

He pauses to think for a moment before continuing "In terms of his reaction, I would not expect a violent response to your presence. He has been generally unresponsive to medical staff during his stay. I believe Sergeant Santos is also family? If you are in anyway nervous in approaching your husband I would suggest you enter the room with him."

I nod again, any more of this and my head might fall off "Thank you. I'll stay nearby tonight and return in the morning once the results are in."

As we left the room Lester placed his arm around on my shoulder and walked me towards the outside. I paused again briefly outside Rangers room willing him to respond to my being near but there is no change. Sometimes Ranger is very quiet, he does tend to slip into his zone. Please let this be one of those times.

Lester had booked a suite at a nearby hotel. We decided to order room service for the evening so we could talk openly. We sat on the couch and talked as we ate.

Junior requested a cheeseburger with fries. She also asked for coke, but like a good mother I offered her water instead. I guess she's trying both sides of her food heritage before she makes a decision.

"Lester, how bad is he?" I finally asked "The doctor mentioned he fought with you, why would do that?"

"Beautiful, I don't know what was going on in his head, I don't know how anyone would react in that situation." I can tell this is tough for Lester to talk about.

"He was already shot up when we finally found him. They'd been moving around a lot to avoid detection which had strained the injuries. The rest of the team had done their best to treat him but he was running a fever by that point. He didn't recognise us at first and then at one point thought he was hallucinating. Physically he was still strong but he was focussed on getting the mission over with. When Tank tried to carry him, he fought him thinking we were preventing him from achieving his objective. He got a good punch in on me and I couple of tackles to my ribs." Guess that explains his injuries. "We ended up sedating him to carry him back to the vehicle. It possible that most of this is from being delirious from the infections." I hug my arms.

"Thank you, Lester." I don't know what else to say.

"Try not to worry too much Stephanie, Ranger is always quiet at the end of missions. He usually bounces back to his grumpy self in a couple of days. Maybe he just needs a little more time. I think seeing you tomorrow will help. He did mention you when the sedatives were wearing low. That made for an interesting conversation with Marco."

I'm intrigued. "What did he say?"

"Ranger? He was talking about a dream, mentioned Hawaii and called out for 'Babe'." I blushed yeah that could be interesting. I remembered the last time we discussed Hawaii.

Lester continued "Marco obviously talks to his parents more than Ranger as he was aware that a woman had accompanied Ranger the last time his visited with Tio Ricardo and Tia Maria. I presume that was you just before he left?"

I blushed a little more "Yeah, nice family, but you might want to vary your guests when you visit. Ricardo told me that your mother was asking if you and Tank were an item." Lester nearly choked on his beer.

"Please don't tell Tank." He begs. I just grin.

"Marco was asking if we knew who this woman was. We figured we owed him something so we told him that Stephanie Plum was who he called Babe. Tank and I may have told him some stories over the years about your escapades. Apparently, you made a good impression with the family and they're hoping to see you again. Based on Rangers muttering Marco will be pushing that topic with him sometime soon."

"Well, I suppose it's good to be in with the in-laws."

"Damn, I keep forgetting that you're actually married."

"You and me both. If I didn't have the pictures of Junior and the expanding waist, it would be easy to forget I was pregnant too. Maybe this is why Ranger is so quiet? He has no more of a clue over what to do about us now he's back from the dead than he did before and he doesn't even know about the bonus surprise yet." I patted my stomach.

"Lester what will happen? I know he was worried that being married would put me in danger. If it wasn't for Junior I'd be open to keeping it under wraps for longer while we figured it out, but I'm going to start popping out soon. I couldn't bear for him to leave us."

"Bomber, even if he doesn't know it yet, he owes you his life. We won't let him get away with letting you go again."

The next morning I was eager to get back to the hospital and remind myself that I did see Ranger yesterday. However, the closer we got to the ward the quieter I became. The reality of Rangers situation was playing on my mind. I kept holding on to the thought that he just needed time.

Lester held his arm around me as we walked onto Rangers floor.

As anticipated the second set of tests had come back clear so he had been moved out of observation into a recovery ward on the fourth floor. Dr Williams had given me the all clear to be in the room with him and I was determined to be there for him.

Lester opened the door and I saw him lying on his back in almost the same position as yesterday. Today there were fewer tubes and no monitors. His eyes were closed, I hoped asleep. Lester had mentioned that he would have been on reduced sleep the whole time he was in Colombia so plenty of sleep now would be expected. The room was basic but sufficient. Given his limited mobility it had an ensuite bathroom which I'd be happy to make use of.

I walked quietly past his bed to the far side by the window. Desperate to touch him but daren't wake him from the needed sleep I settled for resting my hand on his bed to give me reassurance he was still there.

Lester pulled a recliner chair closer to his bedside so I could sit comfortably and be near to him. I sat with me ear his feet facing up to the head of his bed. I settled in for a long wait and curled my feet up on the chair.

Lester sat in the corner nearest the door and closed his eyes. He probably still needed to catch up on sleep too.

I'd come prepared with magazines and books in my bag. I'd loaded my phone with music. Bobby had even arranged for a mifi that connected to my laptop and phone so I could surf or work as needed.

I sat quietly taking glances at Ranger every few minutes, until Lester insisted it was time for lunch. I was happy to stay longer but he reminded me that I'd promised Bobby to move around regularly. Lester gave me a tour of the hospital site after lunch until I'd walked enough for his satisfaction.

When I returned Ranger had moved in the intervening time. His sheets had been changed and a new drip had been attached. His shorts were now grey instead of black. However, his eyes were still closed. I didn't know if that meant he'd been awake or if the staff worked around his sleeping.

I resumed my bedside vigil until Lester again insisted I moved and went for dinner with him.

This time it also looked like the medical staff had visited in my absence, I wondered if this was intentional. Rangers leg had been redressed and his shoulder was released from its immobilised position.

After dinner Lester suggested we returned to the hotel for the night

"Lester don't make me leave him please. I'll be fine. I need to be near him. He's sleeping all the time, he doesn't even know I'm here yet. I can't leave him alone. I want him to know I'm here for him."

He granted me my wish and found a blanket and pillow to provide some comfort.

I was vaguely aware of nurses visiting in the night checking his stats and replenishing empty cannula bags. I didn't see Ranger eat yesterday so maybe he's still getting all he needs from the tubes. Hell, I didn't even see him move.

In the morning I almost regretted staying the night in the hospital chair every joint ached and I woke up with a stretch and a loud groan. I quickly quieten myself in case I woke Ranger but I needn't have worried. Apparently, he was awake today but remained motionless and staring at the ceiling.

My walking companion arrived for breakfast and brought a change of clothes and some toiletries for me. I made use of Rangers' bathroom then we found an outside garden area to breathe the fresh air.

"Lester, I'm worried for him. He hasn't even acknowledged that I'm here."

"Beautiful, I don't know what to suggest. As I've said, when he first comes back from long assignments he generally does lock himself away for a few days and doesn't talk to anyone. We've tended to let him be until he comes back to us. I don't want to think that it's anything more serious than that. I've never tried to spend time with him before he's ready to be around people before. I want to think it's nothing more than that." We continued on our wandering around the gardens.

"Have you tried taking to him?" Lester offered.

And so I did from the moment I walked back into his room. "Ranger, I figured one of us should talk. As it looks like you're playing the role of the strong silent type today I guess it will be me."

"I'll try to keep it interesting for you. Please feel free to interrupt at any point." I smiled at the memory of the last time he let me talk on our last night together in Trenton.

"I'll start at the point you left Trenton. You should know that was a terrible thing to go without waking me. I won't go on about it now, but when you're more open to a two-sided conversation you'd better believe that we'll be discussing that again, mister. Or should that be Captain?" I don't want to sound like a nagging wife, maybe I should keep it more positive otherwise he might want to stay silent longer.

"I didn't know your rank before I came here on Monday but I had to formally identify you by name and rank to get in the door. Thankfully Lester helped out. Lester, Tank and Bobby have been a huge help to me while you were away."

"Anyway, back to the beginning, I did as you asked and stuck to the low bonds. I lasted for the first week before I got bored out of my mind, talked to Tank and got started on the searches for Rangeman. That reminds me I need to talk to you about money. But not now. Maybe I should start a list of things to talk about another time. I figure you can probably remember it all but us mere mortals need to write it down."

I pick up my notebook and a pen and start a list

1\. Don't leave without letting me know

2\. Too much money in my account

"Ok, where was I? Yeah, doing searches at Rangeman. The Merry Men recovered over 95% of the skips during that month using the results from my research and I cleared the backlog of additional searches you needed for recruits or employee checks. Let's just say there weren't a lot of low value skips and I needed to do something." I glace up at him, there's nothing to indicate he's heard a word I've said.

"Every Friday Tank, Lester, Ella and I met in your apartment to toast your safe return. It became my little ritual and I liked to spend some time remembering our wedding. I really was beautiful Ranger. I don't know if I ever thanked you. I know at the time it was just supposed to be a marriage of convenience but you made it wonderful and special when you didn't need to. It made it all the more special knowing what we discovered the next evening. I'm sorry that I didn't see your love for me before then. I should have seen in it everything you've done for me. I trusted you which is why I was so shocked when I thought you lied in our wedding vows. I should have trusted you more." I want to hold him but don't know how he'd react.

"Ella very kindly arranged for the rose you gave me to be freeze dried. It's framed to protect it and is currently sat on the bedside table where you left it for me. I like to look at it when I wake in the morning. Don't worry, I stayed at my apartment most of the time but I wanted to be near you on a Friday night so the guys reckoned it would be ok for one night. On the third Friday you were away Tank brought me my ring. I wore it every Friday night from then on when I stayed. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful ring. It's safely locked up for now, I didn't know what to do about bringing it down here. I guess that's all wrapped up in the bigger questions we can discuss when you feel like talking back." I add a few of those to my list; 3. figure out what to do.

"Your first letter was a big surprise when Lester gave it to me. He mentioned you wrote it before we got married so it was interesting to read about Celia and Carmen having now met them. As I younger sibling I do share some of your experiences of being pulled against my own will. I suspect we both rebelled in our own ways. I think you probably have the better relationship with your family now, I really liked meeting them all."

At this point my phone beeped "Sorry Ranger, I thought I'd left it on silent." I look at the caller ID "I need to take this, I'll be outside." Its one of the companies we'd been working with assessing their latest Kevlar vests. I'd finally sent them a report yesterday. I found an empty waiting area away from the main desk and discussed the results of our testing.

I was surprised to find Lester on guard outside the room when I returned.

"Has something happened? Is he OK?"

"Beautiful, it's all ok. The General has come to see him."

"What does he want? I should be in there with him. He's not responding to anything yet, who knows what the General wants. This is the man who was happy to send him on a one-way trip. I want him away from Ranger now!" I push my way past Lester, who obviously isn't trying too hard to thwart my attempt and enter the room with a thump.

I see Ranger sitting on the edge of the bed, it's the most mobile I've seen him since I arrived. He's attempting stand but his face is blank and emotionless.

"Soldier, I said Ten-hut!" The General orders Ranger, clearly not for the first time.

"What are you doing? Can't you see he's in no fit state to get out of bed." I demand and put myself between Ranger and the General. Ranger is still hooked up to multiple drains and bags. "Dr Williams did not want him walking on his leg for at least another day."

I ignore the General to face Ranger and touch him for the first time in months. My nerves light up and I take a deep breath. I gently place my shoulder under his right arm to take some of his weight, wrap my arms around his chest and lean him back onto the bed.

"Lester, I need help." I call out. The doors bang open again as he comes rushing in and lifts Ranger back onto his bed. As Lester attempts to untangle the many tubes I turn my attention back to the General.

"You should not be in here. Ranger requested no visitors. He is still in the care of the medical professionals here, not your soldier. If I had my way, he'd never be in your control again."

The General stared intensely at me but I've faced Rangers blank face, his has no effect.

"Ma'am, may I know to whom I have the pleasure of being dressed down by?"

"Stephanie Plum, _sir_." I'm almost certain I managed to hold back the eye roll.

"And what gives you to authority you believe you have to speak for my soldier here?" His tone was taunting me.

I step closer "Let me be clear, he's mine and I protect what is mine. I am not the one to send him on asinine assignments not expecting him to return. He is my world and I will fight to my last breath to ensure he is still in this world with me."

"Very noble, I ask again why should I listen to you?"

"Sir," Lester tries to step in, but the General holds up his hand to prohibit further comment from him.

"As I suspect Lester was trying to tell you, my name is Stephanie Plum. I am Mrs Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Ranger is mine." I saw a flash of something pass across Generals eyes. "I don't believe we've been introduced as you were too busy trying to undo the good work of the surgeons on my husband." I held out my hand.

I think it was shock that registered in his eyes before he blinked and the blank face was back. He finally took my hand and returned the shake.

"General Anders, Ma'am. My apologies, I was under the impression that Ranger was unattached." He looks to Lester for confirmation "Santos?"

Lester grins "Sir, No, not unattached, Sir."

"General Anders, your impression is clearly wrong. Now I've answered your questions I'd appreciate it if you would give me the same respect. What are you doing here? Ranger is not in a position to respond to any demands you may have for him. Once he is released he will be available for debriefing. Until then, as his medical proxy, I do not believe your presence is helping his recovery I would ask you to leave." I begin to turn away from him. I want to be sure that Ranger really is OK.

Instead of responding to my question, he poses another "I suppose you would also like to ask me to discharge his remaining obligation to the US Army?"

I look back into his eyes. "No, General. I can't and won't take that decision away from him. When he is able, if that is something he wants, Ranger can discuss it with you himself." I add with a smile "He's a far better negotiator than I."

"Ma'am." General Anders finally turns to leave and addresses Lester on his way "Santos, I believe Ranger may have met his match."

Lester salutes "Sir, He wouldn't have it any other way." And holds open the door to ensure the General uses it.

I feel myself physically and emotionally slump as the General walked out the room. I've barely got Ranger back, I'm not going to let anyone take him from me again. Lester saw and helped me over to my chair.

"Is he OK Lester?" I reach over from my seated position to place my shaking left hand on his fingers of his left hand. The back of his hand is marred with a cannula port.

"I'll go ask one of the nurses to check him over. Beautiful that was amazing, I've never seen anyone stand up to the General like that before." He bent over and gave my shoulders a quick squeeze before he left the room.

I found myself alone with Ranger. "Ranger, Carlos, I need you to come back to me. I'll protect you all that I can but I need you to come back, we need you." I tilted my head and rested it on my arm on the bed. I felt a tear roll down as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke Lester had resumed his position in the chair by the door and I'd been given a blanket and my chair reclined to let me sleep.

"Beautiful, how are you doing?" I shrugged "You hungry? Its nearly 1700 hours. Bobby will be after my hide, I haven't taken you for a walk since breakfast."

I stretched and yawned and then my stomach roared. "Well someone is hungry" I say as I rub my stomach.

"How's Ranger?" I ask. Before I leave I want to be sure that he wasn't affected by the actions of the General.

"Everything is good. No damage done. They checked his stitches and redressed it all. None of the IVs got pulled and they decided to remove his catheter." Both Lester and I squirmed at that thought. "All being well he should be moving around more tomorrow, nothing strenuous but free to leave the bed."

"Ok, lets go get some food then. Ranger, we'll be back soon. Make the most of the peace and quiet, I've got plenty more to talk about when I get back. You're always welcome to pick the subject." I squeezed his hand as a walked by his bed. "I love you, Carlos."

 **A/N - Chapter 17 up tomorrow. There will be 19 chapters in total.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – wow this is the first time in the story where I don't have a three-chapter buffer between what's published and where I'm writing. I'm so excited that you're getting close to the end.**

 **I'm still loving your reviews and know I'll miss hearing from you all once this is finished.**

 **Hope you enjoy todays offering.**

 **Chapter 17**

I was surprised when I woke the next morning to find myself horizontal.

I know I had gone to sleep in the recliner chair again after a lengthy walk after dinner.

I convinced Lester to check out of the hotel suite and into a regular room arguing that I wouldn't be leaving Rangers side before he left the hospital and the extra expense for an empty room for me seemed unnecessary. He kindly agreed to keep my luggage with him and bring a change for me each day so I didn't take over Rangers room too much. After everything that Lester had done for me over the last couple of months I figured I could trust him with my clothes. Plus, I had noticed that since the wedding the level of inuendo from him to me had dropped considerably. I wasn't sure how much of that was due to Ranger not being around to be the source of the torment and how much was the ring I wore, well on Fridays anyway.

The wonderful Ella had packed mainly lightweight loungewear and slip-on trainers for me which worked perfectly in a warm hospital. I kept a sweatshirt with me for when we went outside in the evenings. Even having Ranger so close there was something comforting about wearing his hoodies.

After returning to Rangers room once Lester had left the previous night I continued to talk to Ranger about what I'd been up to in his absence. I wish there was something more monumental or meaningful I could tell him that I'd done that in anyway could balance out the jeopardy he had experienced every day.

I told him about finally quitting bond enforcement for Rangeman.

"Ranger, I've never seen Vinnie so angry. Turns out Joyce hadn't been able to keep up with the same level of skips I'd managed before I broke my leg. In the end he'd had to negotiate with Tank for Rangeman to take lower skips than usual. Of course, he had to pay them more than he paid me and was looking forward to having me back, skinflint!"

I even read Ranger some of the reports I'd issued on the PPE testing. I told him it felt like I was helping to make it safer for our troops and that was important to me while he was away.

I mentioned the ongoing project to install a new software to decimate the paper problem in the office. Tank and I had agreed it should be on hold until the core team returned to Trenton, but the selected software would be installed and tested soon.

I thanked him for his second letter. I agreed with his assessment that I was completely out of my depth when I started as a BEA and assigned my relative success to his help and support. I too was grateful he'd always been there for me.

I revealed that he was also my best friend and that to me he already was more than a bad ass.

I tried to stay away from getting too emotional about him being away but as I fell asleep I told him that I had missed him and was relieved that Tank and Lester had been able to find him and bring him back. 'I love you Carlos' were the last words I spoke before giving in to sleep.

Not only was I horizontal when I woke but I could feel the warmth of another body behind me. I was nervous of opening my eyes. I had no sense where I was. Did Lester carry me out of Rangers room in the night? All kind thoughts about trusting him with my underwear departed rapidly wondering if he would dare sleep in the same bed as me when I was perfectly comfortable on the chair. If nothing else my telling Ranger about this would surely get a response from him but perhaps not the response we wanted. If it took both Lester and Tank to subdue Ranger when he was already injured I wasn't sure that mentioned this little incident would be in anyone's best interest.

Nervously I opened one eye and thankfully confirmed that I was still in Rangers hospital room. Looked like Lester would survive another day. I opened the other and focussed better on my situation. I was lying on my right side facing out of the bed towards the hospital room door. A dark Cuban skinned bicep was my pillow and the rest of the arm was wrapped around me holding my back into the warm chest of its owner. I let out a breath of relief when I comprehended whose arm it must be.

Before I had a chance confirm this my eyes focused on a grinning Lester entering the room.

"Morning Beautiful, looking like you had a comfortable night?" he whispered

I tried to hide my face in presumably Rangers arm as I smiled "Lester, did you move me here?" He shook his head "Not I." was his response as he held his finger up to his lip in a shushing motion. "I think your night time transporter is still asleep."

"That's a good sign, right, if he knows I'm here?" He grins back at me. It felt like a pretty much the best thing I'd experienced since arriving here.

"Lester, I need to pee." His grin turns downwards as he looked around for inspiration. My experience of peeing in to a cup for the pregnancy test and again at the Doctors office confirmed to me that only an actual toilet would suffice. I was not made to pee into anything else and certainly not with an audience.

I only seemed to experience the symptoms of pregnancy once I knew I was pregnant. It's like cartoon gravity which only applies once you notice that you are half way across the canyon with nothing underneath. Although needing to use the bathroom more can be felt right from the start of pregnancy it was only when I knew Junior was performing stretches around in there that I found myself being aware of needing to go more frequently. As pleasing as it was to think about little Junior it wasn't helping my problem this morning.

I was saved from my tight spot when one of the nurses entered the room and with no nonsense proceeded to wake Ranger up to start him on today's tasks. It was the first time I'd seen Ranger react to someone's instruction other than the Generals order. I didn't want to start ordering him to react but it was good to see that even with a business attitude there was kindness in her treatment of Ranger and he was responding.

"Captain Manoso, I'm afraid we need to wake you up today. Now that the catheter is out we need to get you more mobile and check you can get yourself to the bathroom on that leg unless you want to use a bedpan. If I'm not mistaken I don't take you for a bedpan sort of guy. Breakfast is on its way so why don't we get you washed and dressed before it arrives?" She revealed a basic underarm crutch for Ranger to use.

I felt his arm loosen against me and I sighed when he rolled on to his back and the contact is lost. I take advantage of the opportunity and got down from the bed. I turned to face my bed companion and see that although he is awake there is no real acknowledgment of those in the room. I decided that wasn't going to stop me and I leaned into him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Carlos. It was wonderful to be held by you again." Even if he didn't respond now I knew that in the night he had realised I was there.

The nurse continued "Manoso, I presume you'll also want your privacy in the bathroom. If you can show me that you're stable on your leg walking between the bed and the door I'll let you shower on your own. There's a bench in there and I expect you to use it rather than stand the whole time. Frankly, I'd rather spend my time in the shower with the single guys so help me out here, OK?" She looked at me with a wink. This was clearly a practised routine.

She began to change the dressings on his shoulder and thigh for waterproof ones to allow him to shower properly for the first time in who know how long. Knowing Ranger enjoys his showers as much as I do this should be a good step for him.

"I've only brought you one crutch given the surgery on your left shoulder. It should be plenty of support for you just while the thigh muscles recover. There was no bone damage so we don't need to worry about any structural weakness. You will need to use it today to avoid tearing the stiches."

I realise I'm hopping from one side to the other having not yet been to the bathroom myself. I decide that I'm going to be quicker to the door than Ranger and with a quick nod to the nurse briefly excuse myself to find some relief and find my own shower. As much as I'd love to shower with Ranger, I'd prefer it if he knew I was there to enjoy the intimacy.

When I returned only Lester remained in the room. Thankfully it appeared that Ranger had been stable enough on his own so was enjoying his well-earned privacy in the bathroom. I left Ranger a quick note to let him know where we were as Lester practically dragged me for my morning walk and to find breakfast.

"Lester, he's getting better right? Its got to be a good sign that he moved me."

"Bomber, I hope so. We'll just give him time. Now he's able to get out of bed he should start getting back to normal. The nurse unclipped him from all his tubes before he went into the bathroom. He's only going to have them reconnected when he needs meds rather than 24/7 so that's another good sign. He's going to have to actually eat and drink now which will be a challenge for him as he hates hospital food. Maybe we'll have to incentivise him with better choices. If he sees you eating what he enjoys he might be tempted to ask for it."

"That sounds like a good idea. I can manage a couple of meals of chicken salad if it helps."

"Great. I have to attend some meetings today on base but will be back for dinner."

"More debriefing?"

"Not this time, I decided I am getting too old for this crap. Its been a long time coming but I'm thinking it's time to retire from going on assignments.

"Oh"

"Yeah, Tank did it a couple of year ago. He's still on contract in an advisory role and can jump back in if he wants to go save some Cubans' ass but other than that its desk jockey stuff for him. I enjoyed my work training the anti-drug troops down south, maybe there's something similar I can do nearer to home. Don't think I'm ready to ride a desk just yet but think that being around you and Ranger may be all the danger I can handle from now on. With Junior coming along we may need to call in reinforcements in Trenton rather than have me ship off elsewhere."

I hug him and punch his arm "Lester, this is a big step, are you sure?"

"Yeah, this last one with Ranger made us all think. I enjoy life too much and want to keep living it."

"That I agree with. I should go check if he's anymore talkative this morning."

By lunchtime Ranger still hadn't spoke a word and I'd run out of things to say. He was now sitting on the bed rather than lying but no other change. I didn't want to tell him about how we came to find and rescue him as that gave away the news of Junior and I was saving that until he would talk to me.

I'd visited the restaurant and picked up two chicken salads just as some insipid lunch tray was brought in for Ranger. After taking my compulsory walk I returned to the room and I noted he hadn't touched his lunch as I began to open my box of crunchy lettuce. Thankfully Junior was on a Ranger style craving today and had no objections but he was happily stretching out against my bladder again and I needed to go address that concern before I could continue. Rather than use the bathroom attached to the room I wandered out into the corridor. I wanted to ask the nurse if there were any restrictions on what Ranger could eat before I tried to tempt him with it. I probably should have asked before I bought lunch but figured I could eat both over the course of the day if needed.

Satisfied that Ranger was free to eat as he pleased and with reduced chance of wetting myself I returned back to his room. I'd been relatively calm throughout the last few days dealing with Captain Silent but I lost my composure when I walked back into the room and saw that one of the salad boxes had been emptied and Ranger was now resting with his eyes closed.

"No, no no!" I shouted "No Ranger, you do not get to eat that without talking to me. Don't you understand? You were supposed to talk to me, to ask me if you could have it. That way I know you're still in there. It took us long enough to find you and now I'm wondering if they've actually brought you back." I took a deep breath. I didn't want our first conversation to be an argument.

"Carlos, I don't know how to do this without you. There are things we need to talk about, important things and I can't do this without you. Come back to me, please." I turned away from him not wanting him to see the hopelessness on my face and gave in to the tears I'd been holding back for the past three days. I cried for the reunion I'd expected, I sobbed for the loneliness I felt being near him but still so far away and I wept for the secrets I still carried that I wanted to share.

I curled up into what had become Lester's chair and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke to find that I had again been moved into Rangers bed, this time on my other side facing into him and my head on his right shoulder.

"Ranger?" I reached out to wrap my arm over his chest and held him but no response. "Oh, Carlos."

"Babe." It was so faint I questioned if I'd heard or imagined it.

"Babe, don't cry, please" This time I was sure it was real. Ranger actually spoken. I raised my head and looked at his face. He looked across the room rather than at me.

"You're really here?" He sounded astounded. "I heard to you talking to me."

"Ranger I'm here and more importantly so are you. The guys, Tank and Lester went to go rescue you. You're back. Everything is ok." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Need to talk to Tank."

"Tank's back in Trenton. We're in Fort Bragg. Lester is here with us but at the base today. He'll be back later." Ranger made to get off the bed. "Ranger where are you going?"

"My phone."

"I haven't seen it. Here let me get mine, we can call Tank for you. Stay on the bed." I managed to get around to my bags on the other side of the bed and held my hand up to keep Ranger from moving further. I wasn't sure how aware he was of his injuries. I saw Ranger adjust the bed so he was sitting upright. I dialled Tank on my phone and he answered immediately.

"Talk"

"Tank, its Steph, Ranger is here with me and wants to talk to you.

"He's talking?"

"Sort of." I handed Ranger the phone.

"Report!" I sat in my chair and tried not to stare as Ranger listened. Presumably Tank explained the events of his rescue and return to the US. After a few minutes Ranger responded "Thanks man." He returned the phone to me and I noticed that the call had not been disconnected. I placed it to my ear "Tank?"

"Little Girl. I told him about discovering another way to take down Eduardo a day earlier and that we went down to go help him. He doesn't know about your involvement. I'll let you and Lester share that with him as I guess he doesn't yet know about your surprise?"

"Thanks Tank, it hasn't been the right moment yet. Hopefully soon. We'll call you tomorrow." And he ends the call.

I turn back to Ranger to see he's checking out his injuries. "The doctors say it's all healing well."

"I remember getting shot and we couldn't get all the bullet fragments out."

"Apparently they got infected and you were pretty delirious from the infection when they brought you back. You've been out of it for a few days."

I babbled on for a bit sharing everything I knew on Rangers physical condition. I gently stroked his leg the whole time not wanting to lose contact.

"Babe, shhh." He reached over and stilled my hand.

I look him in the eye "Does that mean you'll start talking? I'm enjoying hearing your voice again. I don't intend to let you go anytime soon."

He leant back against the mattress and released his touch from my hand. His blank face starred out into the room. He was silent for a moment and I wondered if he has sunk bank into his unspeaking world. "I'm supposed to be dead." Not what I was expecting him to say.

"I know, but you're not" I reach out to hold his left hand and squeeze it tight.

"Now I've just put you at risk." He doesn't try to remove his hand, I take that as something positive even if his words aren't entirely reassuring.

"Ranger, you're back. Please can we enjoy that for a little bit before we start dealing with any of the things we need to talk about? I know we need to figure out how we do this but I'd really like to stay in our bubble for a few more hours. I missed you."

I heard the door open and saw Lester quietly walk into the room. I gave him a thumbs up with my free hand and a small smile.

Ranger took that moment to demonstrate to Lester that he was back and talking "There is nothing to figure out. I told you that at the end of the mission you were free, no further obligation. There's no other way to do this." He may be taking, but he's talking rubbish. "I take it no one else is aware yet of our arrangement?"

I shake my head and then remember "Oh, Bobby now knows, there was a situation and he found out. The staff here know and the General." I can't believe that he's talking like this. It must still be the shock of being back.

I try to look at him but he looks out the window away from both Lester and me. "We just get unmarried? Is that what you want?" I ask him and let go of his hand. I look down at my naked ring finger and hold with the fingers on my right hand imagining his ring. I hadn't realised how comforting it was to wear it and now he's talking of undoing it all.

"You know it doesn't matter what I want. Until its safe for you it's not possible, Babe." This time he does look down to me. He's no longer showing blank eyes. I see Carlos in those eyes full of longing but sad.

Lester decided that it was time to step in. "Man, you're dumber than I thought. I don't know how we let you lead us all that time." Ranger glared at Lester who stood at the end of the bed. I suspect Lester was trying to decide if I needed help.

I stood up and placed my hand back on top of his left. Softly I spoke, "Ranger, I've changed my mind. Hush for now. It took a lot of effort but we just got you back from a mission that you didn't think was possible. I think your definition of 'not possible' might be incorrect."

Ranger pulled his hand back away from my touch and winced. The shoulder obviously not ready for sudden movements. "What do you know about that? It was classified. If someone has been disclosing classified data I'll take their ass to the mats." He questioned.

"No, you won't Ranger. They got you back. That is more important." My turn to glare at him. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Rangers eyes flicked to Lester. "Santos, explain! Tank told me that you and he came down as you'd identified an alternative strategy to achieve the objective, which I understand was successful. Why does Stephanie know anything about this?"

Lester was playing the role of family and not employee today. "You dumbass! It was Bomber that figured it out. You wouldn't be here if she didn't know. She had to because of the..."

"Lester don't you dare!" I ran to the end of the bed and grabbed him to stop him blurting it out.

Ranger lifted himself from the bed and stood. His physical presence is impressive even when a little bruised and battered. I had forgotten how much he affected me just by flexing his alpha male status. My heart did a little flip. I wanted to tell Junior that this was his father, that this was the man I loved beyond anything but I just stood in awe.

"Santos, that is an order. How did she find out?"

I stood there between the two men and held my breath for a moment. Neither man spoke.

"Lester, please don't tell him." I begged. I walked up to Ranger and lightly placed the palm of my right hand on his chest. I stepped closer and rested my head into his right shoulder and willed him to wrap his arms around me. Finally, he complied with his right arm and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "It is for me to tell him."

I looked up to meet his eye and willed that they would soften to me. "Ranger, why don't you get comfortable back on the bed and I will tell you everything." He obeyed but pulled me along with him.

"It's Ok, I'm not going anywhere." He sat back on the bed with his legs apart and patted for me to sit between them. Resting his back on the upright mattress I leaned back into him. His right leg remained outstretched but he bent his left knee effectively trapping me in place. My legs mirrored his and he placed his right arm on my knee.

I took a deep breath and saw Lester slide out of the room. "I'll give you guys some time alone." I smiled my thanks.

"Babe, what happened?"

"Its your fault really." I felt stiffen him behind me. OK not the best starting point. "OK, not entirely your fault. But hopefully you'd admit some responsibility once you've heard."

"I loved your letters, I don't know if you heard me telling you that over the last couple of days." I feel him nod. "Well it was the second letter that triggered it all and that's when Bobby got called in and he found out everything. I kinda had a panic attack but it's all ok."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for them to upset you." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. His left arm remained resting on his knee.

"No, it wasn't what was written in the letter. More the timing." How do I tell him?

"Once we'd figured something out, it was important to me to know what you needed me to help you on your mission. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do it because of what we'd discovered. I didn't want you to be in danger because I couldn't help you. Tank tried to tell me that it didn't change anything but I wouldn't listen. Lester told me he had no more letters to give me so I knew it must have been coming up soon and I was scared. Eventually I convinced Tank that it was important enough for me to know."

"He's getting soft." Was Rangers only comment.

"He wanted to follow your instructions and so gave me the letter so that you could be the one to tell me what you needed."

"You read my letter? He gave it to you early?" he sat forward from the bed and that pushed me off balance.

I put my hands on the bed to regain my position and turned a little towards him "Yes Ranger. There was nothing in there that I didn't already know other than the rubbish about you leaving me all your worldly possessions and that you'd headed off on a suicide mission without telling me. You'd already told me over and over that you loved me before you left so that was no surprise."

"I might get rid of the chair from my bedroom now but I already knew you were there most nights. I wish you'd spoken to me sooner so we could have figured this out before you left." I gave up sitting twisted on the bed and turned around fully. I sat at the far end of the bed and held his foot on my lap running my hands up and down his calf.

"I don't really care for all your assets, I'd rather have you. It doesn't matter how we ended up getting married, its more important to me that we got here. Anyway, having read the letter I was mad Batman, mad at you." I tried to glare at him but it was too good having him back. I shook my head "There was nothing in there about you needing me to doing anything to help you and I wasn't going to sit around and let you die. You're right, maybe Tank is getting soft. I then convinced him to set me the same puzzle that you'd spent the last few months failing to solve other than by sacrificing yourself."

Ranger growls "I'll see him on the mats for this."

"Ranger, does it matter? As you can see I did it, I solved the problem another way." I'm strangely sheepish about my accomplishment. "I needed you back here so the guys went to get you and changed the mission strategy to my plan so that everyone would get back. No one other than Tank, Lester, Bobby and now you know that it was my plan and not Tanks. I don't want you guys getting into trouble for me."

"Babe." He looks stunned. "One day you will tell me everything but for now I want to go back to the second letter." I suspected he might. "What was the problem? What did you discover? Is everything ok?"

I let his leg go and pulled my knees up to near my chest. Strangely its getting more difficult to pull them fully into me. I held them near with my arms and crossed my ankles. I take in a deep breath while I figure out how to say this.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I'm ok with this. I'm actually more than ok. It obviously wasn't planned but its ok." I look at him from head resting on my knees. "You didn't mean to but you did lie to me on one aspect of this arrangement You told me I would be free from any further obligation after the mission but you were wrong. I just don't want to do this on my own. It might take you some time to get used to it and that's ok. But I needed you back Batman."

"Babe?"

I smile internally as I think of how to tell him. Outside I'm a bag of nerves and can't bare to look directly at him. "Ranger, I'd like to kindly refuse your offer to be a sperm donor. It appears that sometime between getting married and you heading out we already started something. Maybe it really was conceived the way you wanted it to happen." His eyebrows are both raised.

I reach over to my purse, retrieve the fuzzy picture and offered it to him. "Ranger, I'd like you to meet Junior."

He took the picture and flicked from picture to me and back again. He's silent.

Oh, I shouldn't have told him. He's going to leave me. I can't convince him that its safe for me to be with him. How will he cope with a baby? I'm going to become another cheque to him. I won't allow that.

No. I shake of these negative thoughts. I know he loves me, I know he asked me if I would have his child. He needs to figure out that he can have what he wants.

I climbed down from the bed over his right let so he can't stop me and stand with my back to the end wall.

"Ranger." I get his attention "I have two questions I'd like you to answer and believe me, it does matter what you want. Actually, I would like you to only think about what you want. I think you sitting there in that bed is the literal proof that I can do the impossible so don't you dare tell me that anything you want is impossible."

He continued to stare at me. "Once we figure out what you want, then we work out how."

"First question, do you want me as your wife, to spend my life with yours?

Second question, do you want this baby, our child, to grow up in our home, spend holidays and Christmases playing with his or her cousins, being spoilt by grandparents with us watching on as parents together?"

"I know it's a lot to ask and it's all a bit sudden. As you can imagine I wasn't entirely calm when Lester gave me the second letter and I realised that something had been missing from my life the last two months. However, I have made my decision and I'm happy with it. I wanted you back. I didn't want to do this without out you and here you are. Now its your turn to think about what you want too." I inhale and breath slowly. There is it. I've put it all out there.

"I'll give you the same chance to think about this that you gave me at the start of it all. Just like then, there is an end date. Sometime fairly soon Junior is not going to be hidden from the world. I've concealed our marriage as that worked for you. I will not hide my child. I am not ashamed of it. It was conceived in love and I would do anything to protect it. It nearly killed me to stay in Trenton and not come find you. Junior needed to be safe from all the risks down there. I had stay outside your room here until the tests confirmed you weren't contagious with anything that could harm him or her. I was pulled between the two loves of my life. I owe Tank and Lester so much for doing what I couldn't to bring you home."

"I'm sorry I can't take you somewhere nice for you to think. I suspect Lester is waiting outside the room now. I promised Bobby that, while I was here, I would keep up my exercises to help Junior and Lester has been so kind in enforcing that. I'm overdue for my evening walk. I'll get your phone brought to you so you can let me know when you have your answers."

I move away from the wall and head to collect my bags. I presume I can get a room back at the hotel. Or I could fly back to Trenton.

I barely make two steps before I am wrapped up in the most beautiful strong arms. For someone on bed rest he can still move quickly.

He pulled my head into his chest and rested his head on mine. "Babe, I love you, you are my world. I want it, I want it all. I want my wife. I want Junior. I want holidays and Christmases. I want my family. I already know I want it, don't leave me."

He inhales deeply and I pray that he believes that he can have what he wants. "Babe." I hold my breath. "Help me figure out how we do this. I've heard you're good at the impossible." And I feel every fibre in my body relax.

"Thank you, Ranger."

"Call me Carlos, please"

"Thank you, Carlos. I love you." With that he lifted my head to his and our lips met. If I'd thought any of our previous kisses were meaningful this proved them all wrong. His lips brushed mine with the lightest of touches. "Mmmmm" I moaned. He pressed his lips to mine again and our lips parted. His tongue gently sought entrance and I was lost. His left hand softly held my head and his right pulled me in closer to him. I felt his desire in another way press into me and I groan again.

When we broke from the kiss we didn't speak. I allowed him to lead me back to the bed. I tried to ignore the voice in my head wondering if this was sensible given his recovering injuries but if he was happy to squash that thought then so was I.

He stood me in front of the bed, peeled off my top and kissed his way down to the nearly bump. He held my hips in his hands and planted a tender kiss where Junior was safely contained. "mi niño" he whispered before his hands continued south removing my lounge pants.

Suddenly Bobby's words came back to me. "Oh no, Ranger! Junior! we can't do this"

"Yes, we can. Babe its ok, nothing will hurt Junior."

"No Carlos we really can't. Zika. We need a condom." Way to kill the mood. I took in the view of his body. Damn it was good and the second trimester hormones were really keen to continue.

"My bag" Ranger hisses "Is that my bag?" He points to a black holdall in the corner. I nod. Well I know it isn't mine. "Small zip pocket left side." I dash over to the bag and rummage in the pocket. Success. My hormones sang with pleasure.

It took him a moment to identify the best position to avoid strain on his wounds before I was lifted onto the bed and he showed me again just how much he loved me.

Afterwards I lay curled into him enjoying the glow that only Ranger can induce in me. He pulled a sheet over the two of us and he sighed with contentment. Batman actually sighed! I laughed "Not so much of a Bad Ass now Batman." I giggled "No, and it feels wonderful. Thank you, Babe."

I could have happily stayed there all evening but after a few moments we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"The door, Carlos, it's been unlocked this whole time! Any one could have walked in." I'm mortified and he just gives me his wolf grin "Still a Bad Ass where it counts, Babe" he whispers into my ear.

"I see he took the news well?" said a grinning Lester as he entered the room. "Ranger, man, you owe me. You two aren't that quiet. The nurses here were blowing a fuse that you were damaging the repairs. I had to stand guard to prevent them barging in." I blushed "Thanks Lester."

"I told them I'd give you a 10-minute heads-up that they're coming in to administer your meds for the evening." With that Ranger got up from the bed and walked naked, albeit slowly, in to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I roll my eyes. The bathroom door reopened and Ranger looked at me "Babe?" who was I to turn down such a request.

After being on the receiving end of several cool looks from the nurse as she reattached Ranger to the drips for the evening, the three of us were left alone again.

Lester proceeded to tell Ranger the story of my learning about Junior from his point of view. When he told about Tank staring at a cup of pee Ranger actually laughed out loud. "Babe, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

In return I told Ranger that it wasn't only Snow White that Lester had been watching. This time he'd taken it a step further and bought he own copy of Robin Hood.

"Ha-ha, Lester I just figured it out!" I said as I wiped my eyes. "Ranger is Batman, then you must be his Robin!" Lester groaned "I'm seeing all kinds of fun with that one Lester so you'd better watch out. Plus, with all your Disney expertise I think we've found ourselves a babysitter."

We finally bade goodnight to Lester and settled down to sleep together in the same bed for the first time in months. As snug as it was it felt perfect.

 **A/N – Yay Ranger is back! Only two more chapters to go.**

 **Chapter 18 will be posted tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N – Thank you again for all your reviews. I'm still amazed that there are real people 'out there' following along with this story.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18**

On Friday morning Ranger got a scolding by the doctor for over use of his leg yesterday but agreed that he was making good recovery. Dr Williams spoke to me outside the room "I'm pleased with his physical progress, everything is looking good. We'll take the dressing off the leg later today and see how it reacts to being exposed. The shoulder will take a little longer due to the complexity of the area. He was very fortunate that the bullets missed all the major arteries and nerves in the area. The infection was the main challenge here. As the swelling goes down from that and the surgery he should regain full mobility. The biggest improvement is in his interaction with everyone. I would say he is still dealing with the physiological effects of his mission but my concerns are reducing."

"Thank you, Doctor. I told him about the baby yesterday. He seems to have taken the news well. It is too soon to talk about him being discharged? I've a feeling he'll start asking to leave any moment now."

"I suspected that he would. I understand that he still needs to complete his debrief. I will contact his CO. It is not impossible to conduct some parts of it while still under medical care. If we arrange that it might give us another day or two before he's trying to break out. I'd like to recommend that does see a counsellor after his discharge too. I'm sure your medic can assist with that."

"Thank you. I'll mention it to Bobby." Although I'm not sure that Ranger will be too keen to follow that advice. Maybe Carlos would benefit more from it though.

As anticipated later that day Ranger starts asking to leave. Fortunately, Dr Williams was good to his word and had arranged for most of the debriefing to happen on Monday and Tuesday in his hospital room. That gave Ranger four more days to rest and let his body recover. I thought that was overly ambitious but I wanted my Batman whole again. My role became more of a lion tamer than vigil keeper. Resting is not Rangers' forte and I found myself chasing down the corridors after him on several occasions as he wandered outside his permitted distance.

Lester left us mainly alone during the day as he spent time on the base negotiating his own change of status and joined us for dinner and breakfast each day.

I loved the relaxed, close interaction with Carlos for these extended periods. At times the conversation was deep and serious as we discussed mitigating the external risks Ranger saw to our relationship and at other times it was light and silly as we negotiated permitted snacks in the apartment. He was surprised when I explained how much my diet had changed since he left and attributed it all to Ella but made it clear that dessert still needed to be more than fruit some days.

One of the more uncomfortable moments was when I had to explain the sudden insistence of a condom between us. I showed him the advice on the CDC website and he grumbled. Eventually he conceded as abstinence wasn't an option but told Junior that he owed him. I retaliated by suggesting that it was Ranger that still owed Junior for saving his life. He agreed to disagree based on how many condoms we would be needing before Junior showed his face. I hoped he was joking.

We decided that I should move into his apartment when we returned to Trenton. In reality I had virtually moved in all my stuff while I stayed solving the Ranger puzzle and any clothes left behind at my apartment probably didn't fit me any longer. I didn't want any of the furniture, other than maybe the bedroom chair for sentimental reasons, Ranger groaned at that but it should make for a quick move.

We also agreed we would consider looking for a family home mainly for weekends. I didn't think that Junior would take up that much space for a year or two so didn't think it was urgent, until Ranger described all the items that just his family would want to give us. We identified a storage space on the second floor which could be used to hide it all in for now.

Rangers biggest concern was still that I would be in danger by being identified as Mrs Manoso. I asked him how he would deal with a child also bearing his name unless he wanted Junior to be a Plum. That apparently was non-negotiable so he conceded that my taking the name wouldn't increase my risk if I was already know as the mother of his child. As that was inevitable, a plan was needed. Turns out if Ranger knew that there was no choice in something happening he would accept it and plan accordingly. If only I'd figured that out years ago.

A level of protection was agreed for everyday activities that gave him comfort enough to allow Junior and I to leave the building mostly unaccompanied. I agreed to carrying a GPS tracker when I didn't have a bodyguard and promised not to intentionally ditch it. In exchange he promised to call me when he wanted to know where I was and not monitor my location. Separate trackers would be in any car I drove but I would be told anytime I had a team following me.

I conceded that security would probably be enhanced while I was still pregnant and limited in my ability to defend myself. Once Junior was on the outside I agreed to improve my self-defence and weapons training. Realistically Junior was going to grow up around weapons and guns so I couldn't be squeamish about it. Plus, Ranger played the defence of a child card and asked if I would do it for Juniors sake. Darn.

If Ranger became aware of specific threats we would discuss each situation but we designed a series of code words that would be used to highlight me to immediate danger if I was already outside of Haywood. Ranger promised he wouldn't abuse them if he thought I'd been away too long. For most situations, return to Haywood was the primary goal. A safehouse would only considered if Haywood was likely to be compromised. Close proximity to Ranger seemed to be the easiest way to help him feel calmer about a situation. If he knew Junior and I would be nearby he could then better address the source of the threat. Now that I was working at Rangeman it automatically reduced his fears over me attracting crazies of my own and I would be protected in his building most of the time or accompanied on business appointments anyway. It seemed to be a good place to start.

* * *

The one area we hadn't yet covered was how to break the news to everyone about Ranger and I being together, being married and expecting Junior. I was hoping we could just flip the switch and everyone would go from being unaware to knowing and accepting. This was denial land speaking. I knew that I didn't want to spend days on end going from house to house explaining the situation to everyone and feeling like needed to apologise for not including them sooner. I also didn't want the Burg to get hold of just a snippet and construe its own story.

On Monday evening we walked, slowly, around the garden outside as Ranger had been cleared for gentle exercise. We discussed the various people that we felt needed to know and who could hear second hand. Begrudgingly I accepted that my Mother was likely to be the chief challenge. On the surface she would be getting everything that she has berated me to accomplish throughout my life. I was married, she would be getting another grandchild and currently we were planning on staying nearby. However, she would find fault in every aspect of the arrangement simply because she had not been involved in the organizing. What would she be able to say to the gossiping housewife network she held in such high regard?

Ranger held my hand as we walked, our fingers intertwined. "Babe, regardless of what you do, she will find something she to dislike. She isn't able to support you unless you give in to what she wants, the way she wants. Why don't you focus on what you want, rather than trying to please her?"

"Ok." I think for a moment "I'd like to find a way to only do this once. I don't really want to be the centre of attention but it's inevitable. Can we do a reverse surprise party? Get everyone in one place and say taa-daa? Not thinking about my Mom, but I don't want to deal with her disapproval. If she's with other people her Burg etiquette will keep her from publicly criticising me. I'm sure she'll wait to tell me exactly how she feels as some point, but I don't want to deal with it when we first tell everyone."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Ranger, what about your family? They were so kind to me when we visited. Will they hate me for lying to them?"

"Babe, when did you lie to them? Did they ask you if we were married? We went to spend time with them. They may have gathered that you were significant to me as I've never taken anyone else to meet them but we didn't lie."

I thought back on the afternoon and he was right, no one actually asked the question of what Ranger and I were to each other.

"Mama, was pleased to that there was someone in my life, even if we didn't define it to them. She asked me if I loved you and I told her the truth." I look at him and wave my hand for him to expand. "Which is that, of course, I love you Babe." I smile, I can't hear it often enough. "Finding out we're married would be more good news to her. And a baby, well you saw how they adore the others." I smile again when I think of Lottie. She along with Rosa and Anna were cuddled by Maria anytime chance she got.

"My sisters will always be exictied for any an opportunity for a party. The fact that it will give them a chance to torment me will be a bonus to them." I think of his first letter and grimace "Babe, I can handle anything they dish out. They'll be happy for us." I lean into his shoulder and he wrapped his right arm around my neck. "Babe, how do you want to do 'taa-daa'?"

"I know I don't want to stand up and make a speech." He uh-huhs along in agreement. "I'd like something that made it obvious to them that we were married, without having to say it. If there was also a way to let them figure out Junior at the same time too that would be nice."

"We're looking for a wedding, baby announcement party, with no speeches and no chance for anyone to harass you for not telling them sooner or not inviting them to the wedding?"

"Yeah, sounds like tough ask doesn't it? If there was someway that they could feel that the party was special, they might forgive me for keeping it hidden."

"Babe, I'm happy to take on all of the responsibility for keeping it quiet. You don't need to worry about that."

I thought for a while but failed to find a solution. "Ranger is there anything you want as part of this?"

"I want it to be clear to everyone that you are mine and I am yours. I don't want anyone to think that I am only along for the ride as the sperm donor. You and Junior are my family, although you know we won't be calling him Junior on the outside?"

I giggle. "We won't know for a few more weeks if it is a him or her but you're right. I only named it Junior as it reminded me of our first conversation on having a family. We'll find another name that suits them better when they're born. No Ricardo Carlos the third for this little bump."

He nods "We're agreed on that."

"Ranger, can I buy you a ring?" The idea suddenly came into my mind. "I love the ring you gave me and I'm hoping I can wear it everyday when we get back." I second guess myself "You wouldn't have to wear it all the time, that's ok, but maybe if I gave you a ring in front of everyone people would know that we're together?"

"A ring ceremony? Babe, I'd be honoured to wear your ring. It didn't occur to me at the time of the wedding as I wasn't expecting to be around. Now that I am, it would tell everyone that we're together."

"If we did that right at the beginning of the party, then people would know what the party was for. Junior here is growing quickly enough that pretty soon any formal dress will speak for itself and I won't have to tell anyone." Ranger smiles and places his hand on my stomach and leans down to talk to my navel. "Junior you want to save your mother the worry of telling our family about you? I'm going to need you to stretch and grow as big as you can for the next two weeks." I try to go against my normal reaction of sucking in my stomach and stick it out as far as possible. "Come on Junior, you can do it." I laugh. "Two weeks Ranger? I thought Dr Williams was discharging you tomorrow. I don't mind waiting for the party but will I have to still pretend that we're not together for two more weeks in Trenton?"

"Babe, it won't be as long as that. If I get discharged tomorrow I still need to submit a report on Wednesday. We'll head home on Thursday. Then we'll only have just over a week before everyone knows." OK a week feels bearable.

"When we're back the men in office wont suspect anything after seeing the kiss. We'll just have to lay low outside the building. Aren't your family chasing you down? You've not spoken to them the whole time you've been here."

"It's ok, when I first got here I called my Dad to give him the good news that you were back but injured. He's holding the position that I'm travelling for work. Mom's convinced that it's something nefarious but she's too afraid to call and find out what. She'd have to tell the Burg if she knew something and I'd be another embarrassment for her."

"Babe, you know that you're not in any way an embarrassment, don't you?"

"Yes Ranger." I do know that.

"I'm proud of you Babe. We'll head back to Trenton on Thursday and arrange for the ring ceremony for the weekend after. Please can I ask you another favour?"

"Anything."

"Please call Ella tomorrow and talk this through with her? She lives for this stuff, she was devastated when I told her how small our wedding would be. Tell her what you want and she will find you the best options out there. I'm happy to help however you want but she is much better at this than me"

"Ranger, something you're not perfect at?" I laugh. "Come on Batman, I think you've had enough exercise for the day let's get you back to bed."

"Now that is something I am good at!" He grinned. Oh boy!

It was no surprise that Ranger was right about Ella. After her initial squeals on hearing the plan she was a fountain of ideas.

We fell into a pattern, in the morning she would pick my brain to understand my thoughts and preferences and by mid afternoon she'd call back with suggestions and give me more questions to think about overnight. My inbox was filling up with emails from her with pictures and themes to consider. I was also trying to stay on top of my work while Ranger attended meetings and physio on his shoulder.

The biggest issue of planning the party was the venue. Finding anywhere on a Saturday in August would be challenging with every possible space booked a year in advance for weddings. Something midweek might be possible but we'd probably lose family members to other commitments like work. My only stipulation was not the VFW hall and preferably outside of the Burg.

Although we wanted everyone to know, we also didn't want this to turn into a great circus of inviting everyone we knew. With immediate family plus Mary Lou and Eddie's families along with Connie, Lula and the Merry men. We were already around 60. A significant number of those would also be children so it would need to be child friendly.

Ella assured me not to worry, she had contacts in many locations and was working on something special.

When I asked Carlos about money for this he quickly changed the subject.

"Ranger? That reminds me we do need to talk about money. You gave me far too much when you set up deposits into my account. I didn't buy a car and I certainly haven't had any big expenses that you might have thought I needed thank goodness. Plus, I ended up working for Rangeman and Tank insisted on paying me for that too."

"OK Babe, one thing at a time. Let's get to the other side of the party and then we'll talk about money, deal?"

"Ok, but don't think that I'll forget this." He grins "Never Babe. Just tell Ella to spend whatever she needs. She's always been responsible with her credit card before. I trust her and you."

It was a great day when we got to return to Trenton. Although Tank had taken most of the hardware on his return we still needed two luggage trolleys once we'd collected all our bags from the conveyor belt on arrival at Newark. With Lester taking the heavier one, Ranger finally admitted that he couldn't push the other luggage trolley with his left arm in a sling and I was allowed to direct it towards the Rangeman meeting point all of around 100 yards away under careful supervision. He'd only need to wear the sling for another week so should be gone by the time of the taa-daa party.

As the elevator opened on the fifth floor at Rangeman I stood proudly by my husband and watched his men welcome him home. They really were a family, we were a family. Most of them would never know how close it came to being so very different. I had to stop myself from patting my stomach in thanks to Junior who helped bring him home. I'd enjoyed not hiding either of our secrets while in Fort Bragg and it was going to be a long week until the party when everything would be in the open again. Thankfully Ranger was happy to keep me near in front of his men and I could play the happy woman.

* * *

Bobby surprised me the next day when I was working in my cubical. "Bomber" I nearly jumped out my skin.

"Bobby! What was that for? You of all people should know that I'm supposed to be avoiding stress right now."

"Sorry. You free for the next hour and half?" I flicked through my calendar. "Sure Bobby, what do you need?"

"Its not so much what I need, but its for Ranger." He knows I'd do anything for Ranger. "Of course, just let me know."

"Can you be down in the garage in 5?"

Five minutes later I'm in the garage slightly out of breath having dashed up to the seventh floor for a quick change of clothes. I couldn't go out wearing the t-shirt and lycra shorts I was previously wearing. I found a blue linen shirt that was loose in this heat and a pair of denim cropped pants with elastic waist. Seriously who knew that these existed? No need to unpop the buttons if I ate too much. Probably a slippery slope I didn't want to go down, but while I was pregnant I would enjoy the benefit.

Ranger emerged from the stairs looking as cool and unperturbed as ever. Despite the advice to rest his leg and avoid over use he still couldn't allow himself to be seen using the elevator by his men unless I was with him.

"Ranger, you wanted me?"

"Always, Babe" he grinned "But you asked me here." I sense the involvement of a Merry Man in our predicament and the man in question just arrived in the elevator.

"Bobby?" I enquire and Ranger just raises a brow in his direction.

"In the SUV and then I'll talk" Ranger looks unimpressed but complied. Ranger climbed into the passenger seat and I the rear with Bobby driving.

"Stephanie Pardo has an appointment at the hospital. Although her last appointment was only three weeks ago Dr Stone was very understanding that Mrs Pardo has been under some significant stress while her husband was away and now that he has returned they would like to bring forward her appointment from next week to confirm all is ok."

"Bobby, is there reason to suggest that there is something wrong?" Ranger is very serious.

"No Ranger, I was monitoring her blood pressure before she met you at Fort Bragg and since her return and it all looks ok given the circumstances. Lester ensured that she got plenty of exercise while you were in hospital and she's been eating a good varied diet. Along with the vitamins she's taking Junior has the best environment possible. I thought you would appreciate the chance to meet your child. Dr Stone has arranged for a second ultrasound scan. The foetus will be much easier to see in this scan. Junior is about the size of an orange" There's that fruit again.

Ranger gave a single nod. I hadn't really thought about Ranger getting to meet Junior other than in the printed picture I have.

"Thanks Bobby" I add.

Dr Stone did some preliminary checks on my weight, size and bloods to confirm that all was as well as Bobby suggested.

As the sonographer began her roaming across my stomach and pelvis with the wand I held my breath. Please let everything be ok, please let Junior be alright. I'd just assumed that everything would just be fine it hadn't occurred to me that there was a change of anything else.

"Mrs Pardo, just relax. I know that things have been stressful for you but everything is still looking good in there. Baby Pardo seems to be growing well. They are tracking the expected growth for just under 15 weeks. Let me show you."

The screen is again turned for us to see. This time Ranger sat on the stool and Bobby had been relegated to the waiting room.

She flicked a switch and the rapid heartbeat filled the air. Rangers' eye grew and his white teeth beamed out leaving no doubt to his feeling on this subject.

The sonographer began her explanation of the images we could see on the screen "The average 15-week foetus weighs around 2.5 ounces and measures 4 inches—and your baby is right on scale for that. As you can see baby's proportions are becoming even more normal, since legs now out-measure the arms."

"You probably can't feel it yet, but your baby's squirming a ton in there." and we see the arm move across the screen followed by a leg kick. I'm amazed I have no sensation for all those street fighting moves that are keeping Junior busy.

"We might be able to determine baby's gender at this point if you are interested in knowing, although some babies can be a little shy. We can try again at future visits if we can't manage it today."

I look to Ranger for his view. "Its up to you babe, I'm happy either way. I'm just pleased to see all is well." I think for a moment and then nod and Ranger smiles back. "Let's see if we can tell today."

The sonographer takes another swipe with the probe across my stomach. After a minute she asks if she can gently prod my stomach. "Sometimes baby needs a little encouragement." After a further minute she looks back to us. "I'm sorry to say you have a very modest baby and they are not giving up their secret today." Oh well, at least that one more secret I don't have to keep.

Ranger joined me in the back seat on the way home and held his hand on my stomach the whole way. We'd managed to get a CD of the scan and I suspect that would be watched several times over before the next chance we got to see Junior.

As we re-entered Rangeman Ranger gave Bobby a one-armed man hug "Thanks, man."

* * *

I needn't have worried about the time dragging until the party. Ella kept me occupied all day.

We found my dress online and arranged to go see it at their Soho store in New York. While we were there it was necessary to pick up some other maternity outfits for coming months. I hope Ranger considered that being responsible as they were significantly more expensive that my usual stretchy t-shirts and jeans. Ella convinced me that most could also be worn as workwear which seemed reasonable.

I was becoming increasingly nervous on Tuesday when still didn't have a venue. I was wondering if Pino's or Marsilo's would take a last-minute booking. We hadn't sent out any invites so no one would be any the wiser but I wanted to wear my ring and it was too hot to wear a sweatshirt to hide the bump. Junior had listened to her father and had put on a growth spurt. I was limited to wearing Rangers t-shirts to try and hide her and even then, if the guys were more observant they might have detected the change in my shape. Ranger was less amused that his highly trained men failed to notice something so obvious to him.

As I was reading through another body armour proposal Ella came rushing over to me in my cubical. "We got it!" she could barely contain herself. "Its stunning and they got a cancellation today. They heard from the bride's family at the weekend but they always give them 48 hours to change their minds, you know wedding nerves and all. But its really cancelled and you'll love it. I agreed that we'd take whatever had been previously arranged for flowers and food, at a discount obviously. Thankfully it sounds like it will work for us. Nothing garish or pink for Rangers sake."

"Where is it?" I'm excited if Ella is this happy with the place.

"Is Ranger around? Let's show him too." And she's off heading in Rangers office. Tank was right, she doesn't knock. I suppose we really are too reliant on her to care about little formalities like that.

I walk in to find her on his side of the desk directing Ranger to a website of the location.

"Give me the ok and its yours on Saturday. I told them I'll call back within the hour. The space comes with a private secure walled courtyard out the back so the children can safely play out there. I'll arrange for bubble machines to keep them occupied. The wedding was originally for 100 but we'll scale it all down for your 80 guests." Eighty? When did it increase from 60?

"It's almost half way between Trenton and Newark just outside of Bridgewater. I've been redialling a few of the places I tried last week and this just popped up. Look at this picture. This is the one that's available. It's the Coach House" and she points to the space set up for a wedding with chairs on either side of an aisle, the head of aisle is a restored stone fireplace. The fireplace is decorated with trailing greenery and candles filled the raised hearth.

The entire space is light and airy. Wooden walls were whitewashed and light streamed in from the full height windows either side of the fireplace. The pitched ceiling has been left dark revealing the original battens and beams. The floor has been refinished in a combination of dark and light woods to complement the other natural colours around.

"Ella its beautiful. Thank you." I'm tongue-tied. Ranger looked to me and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Ella, get it booked please." Ranger has spoken. We have a venue.

Ella is so excited she can't stop "After the ring ceremony, which is more of a…. well I'll tell you about that in a moment. Then you can go outside to the courtyard for drinks while they arrange the space for the reception. Shouldn't take more than an hour and then you can come back in and the food will be ready." I had to practically drag her out the room to convince her to go call and we'd discuss everything else afterwards.

By Tuesday evening invitations had been emailed out from a new anonymous email address and hand delivered to everyone in Trenton and Newark. Ranger had spoken with my father again and was assured that the Plums and Mazurs would be there. I think Daddy was enjoying knowing something my mother didn't but he was still in for a surprise too.

The invites were simple and unassuming. A single sheet printed on stiff paper. Dark grey script on a canvas burlap print background. Off white lace trim edged printed at the top and bottom.

 _Join us as we renew our wedding vows_

 _The Coach House  
_ _The Ryland Inn  
_ _Whitehouse Station_ _  
_

 _11 am, Saturday 18 August 2018_

 _Reception to follow  
_ _Children invited_

 _Invitation required for admittance_

No names, no RSVP. Any one, like my mother, who enjoyed to gossip would have to be there to unravel the mystery.

Ella's other news about the event was clearly that we were renewing our vows in addition to exchanging rings. I suppose that would get the point across that we were already married. It was more traditional to leave a few years rather than months between the two events but it fit the situation surprisingly well.

Lester had travelled to Newark to hand deliver to the Manosos and Rangers siblings. I think he may have also slipped a couple to the Santos side of the family but I was happy to let that slide. He spoke with Ricardo and came to a gentleman's understanding that it would be worth attending. Again, all the men of the households were happy to commit on behalf of their families knowing that the women would not want to miss out on the big reveal.

Lester also sent an email to Marco in Miami and straight out told him to fly home for the weekend if he wanted answers regarding the recent time in Medellin but to keep it to himself. He should also bring Abuela Isabelle if he knew what was best for him and attached the invite to his email.

Envelopes appeared at the bails office for Connie, Lula and even Vinnie. Ella delivered to Shirley Garazza and Mary Lou and pressed them for confirmation that they would be there. Ella can be quite persuasive when she wants.

No invitations were needed for the Merry Men. Tank, Bobby and Lester were in on the surprise and admitted that they wouldn't know what to do with an invite other than recycle it. I sighed. The rest of the men were conveniently assigned to a security job for the day. Detailed to be provided on the day. Formal attire required. Some genuinely would be working on the door but plans were arranged to rotate shifts quickly to ensure everyone got to relax. Contract workers had been booked for the shifts needed back in Trenton.

I purposely avoided leaving the building once the invites were out. I was done with keeping secrets and would probably cave if any asked if I knew anything.

On Wednesday Lester and Bobby came bounding back from visiting the bonds office and dragged me into the breakroom checking no one else was near.

"Beautiful, you wouldn't believe how much these invites have caused a stir down there." Lester is excited. "Connie is going through her contact list trying to work out who has an anniversary coming up that she knows. Lula doesn't care who it is but is bringing outfits to the office to try on. Vinnie can't work out who he knows that also knows those two."

Bobby continues "No one else in the Burg knows anything. Clearly someone has been asking around trying to find out who else has the invites, but that's all they know. Bomber it's brilliant."

"At least it should get everyone there. Hopefully they'll enjoy the surprise when they see what it is."

I felt like something was niggling in the back of my mind about this whole arrangement. We had the Merry Men on security so I wasn't too worried about the day itself but had I missed someone in all this rush? I'd finally convinced Ella that she and Luis were needed as guests and not only event planners. So that covered everyone, didn't it?

 **A/N – I know that Rangers birthday fell right in the middle of the timescale for this chapter, but with everything else going on he decided to have a quiet day with just him, Steph and Junior.**

 **The wedding location does exist and is pretty stunning.**

 **Final chapter coming up next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nocturne for Stephanie**

 **A/N- Here we go the final chapter. This has been so much fun. A huge thank you for everyone who has read or reviewed. You'll never know how much this has boosted me over the last few weeks. I will miss checking my emails to see who has left me kind messages. I don't know you are or where in the world you live but thank you.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this last instalment.**

 **Chapter 19**

Thursday evening found Ranger and I in the closet. Officially I had taken over my half of the space and Ranger was happy to share.

While I had my dress for the party there was a debate over Ranger's outfit. The black suit he wore previously was one option and he stood wearing the other.

"Ranger, I told you that I saw Tank and Lester in their combat uniform but wow, this is beyond anything." All fifteen weeks and four days of my pregnancy hormones were off the scale. I mock fanned my face with my hands. On second thoughts, who was mocking?

His dress uniform took my breath away. The indication of the additional service he gave were four small badges sewn onto the top of his left arm of the Special Forces, Rangers, Airborne tabs and the associated special forces insignia consisting of three lightning bolts and a fighting knife against the backdrop of an arrowhead. No one who saw those would doubt his honourable service.

"Babe, I'm proud to wear this uniform. I'm happy to serve my country and I will wear this if this is what you want but I won't wear it just to prove to your family that I'm not the thug they believe I am."

"I'm thinking Ranger. I'm trying to decide if I want you wear that for me or if there is an alternative motive." I sat down on the upholstered chair.

"A lot of what we're doing this weekend will help me, legitimise my having a bump to those people to whom that matters even if that's not the purpose of the party. I just want people to know we're together and Junior is on his or her way. Why can't we also give no one any reason to question your honour too?"

"Babe, do you believe I care what anyone other than you thinks about me? I don't serve to be able to show these tabs to others. Let's not try to solve everything this weekend."

"So that's a no to your uniform?"

"If you're uncertain why you want it, let's keep it simple."

"Ok, Ranger, we'll go with the suit." I sigh contently and contemplate how much my life has changed. "How did I manage without you all this time?"

"Babe, you needed to figure out that other things were wrong before we stood a chance. And I needed to allow myself to believe I could have what I wanted." He began to undress and carefully returned his uniform to the hangers.

"Yeah, that shouldn't have taken as long as it did. Joe and I were never going to work. Neither of us really wanted to settle down with each other. We were both victims of the pressure from the Burg."

"While I agree, I really don't want to hear his name in our bedroom."

"Crap, Joe!" I exclaim

"So you thought you'd say it again?" Ranger laughed.

I run to the bedroom door. "ok now I'm out of the bedroom I'll continue. Joe doesn't know about this weekend."

Ranger shrugged. Guess it wasn't a big concern to him.

"I have to tell him."

"Why?"

"He deserves to know."

Ranger grunted. "Not sure I agree with that Babe."

"Ranger he's been a part of my life for a very long time. I'd like to be the one to tell him. Then he'll know for sure regardless of what the Burg tells him."

"Babe."

"Ranger? I want to do this. I'd like you to be ok with it too." Alright, 'ok' might be too strong an emotion.

"Ranger, if you'd stepped up at the first chance rather than your no relationships rule we wouldn't be having this conversation. All I'm trying to do is set the record straight. I want to tell him that I've claimed you."

He raised an eyebrow "Babe, first chance?"

"Well maybe not an obvious chance but I was handcuffed naked in the shower and I chose to call you. You admitted to being attracted to me from the start. Do you think I was blind to those muscles Batman? That man of mystery image you had going on would melt a girl's panties."

He stepped closer and pulled me out of the doorway. "You saying they have no effect anymore? I'm not a mystery to you?" He dominated my personal space standing naked. His Bvlgari shower gel mixed with the memory of him in his dress uniform overpowered all my senses.

"Holy smokes Batman!" Was all I could say before he swept me off my feet back to the bed.

* * *

I called 'he who shall not be named in the bedroom' on Friday morning and invited him to join me for lunch. I debated over a public or private meeting. I didn't want to create one last Stephanie and Joe debacle for the Burg but equally didn't want to lead him to think that a private meeting meant I was reconsidering our breakup.

Ranger too had his concerns and asked that I took one of the guys. We compromised that Lester would stay in the car while Joe and I met in my apartment.

Junior was on a Ranger food day today so I collected food from the Chinese on the way to my apartment.

It felt weird to be returning to here now that all my stuff had made its way to Haywood. The living room didn't look very different as I never did much to personalise this space after the last fire. My TV had been donated but all other furniture remained in place. Hopefully Joe wouldn't notice the lack of Rex in the kitchen and he definitely wouldn't see the now empty closet in the bedroom. I was ready to hand in my notice to Dillon on Sunday. At the end of the next month I would be officially homeless other than at Haywood and I couldn't be happier.

We'd debated whether we should let Grandma move in to my apartment but concluded that not everyone would hear about my move and I didn't want to expose her to any remaining crazies that might come visiting. Plus, I secretly think that she and Daddy find some enjoyment in rattling each other over the bathroom.

At 12 on the dot I heard I knock on the door and went to answer. At least he didn't break in.

"Hi Joe, come in."

I'd set up the Chinese in the lounge.

Steamed rice with chicken and vegetables stir fry for me. Some sugar coated deep fried chicken and fried noodles for Joe.

"Cupcake, what's with the rabbit food? I was looking forward to a meatball sub." He sat on the couch next to me and picked at his meal removing any trace of broccoli.

"Please, let's not argue. I've been trying to vary my diet. This is what I felt like today."

"Still no luck with snapping the jeans then?" I decide to ignore that dig. It was hot today and I'd struggled enough to find something to wear which was cool enough but hid Junior. I'd had to settle for maternity shorts and a loose oversized shirt.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing, Joe? No big cases that I've heard, so you've been around Trenton for a while?"

"Yeah, thankfully all quiet after that last big one. Needed a break from that." He looked really uncomfortable and ran his hands through his hair. I took the opportunity to dive in and eat. Junior was extra hungry today.

"Cupcake, I don't know what you wanted me here for today but I should probably tell you I've been on a couple of dates with someone new. She's nice, quieter than you which is probably a good thing. She works as a customer services rep over in Plainsboro. She's looking for work closer to Trenton but it's good Steph I think I like her."

I manage to swallow my bite "I'm glad to hear that. You deserve someone nice Joe."

He carried on "Look I'm still sorry about the last time we met. I feel terrible I don't know what happened, I was in a rough place and it's no excuse."

I'd rather not relive it "Joe, you're right there was no excuse but I didn't ask you here to rehash our past. I need your help." I see him switch to cop mode.

"Something pretty big is about to come out and I wanted you to know from me. I'd like your help on something related going forwards."

"Are you in danger?" He asked between chewing.

"Not really, possibly, we'll get to that bit later."

"Cupcake, you know I'll always help you if you're in trouble. I don't know how it finds you. Has Rangeman got you involved in something illegal?"

"No. Joe, please listen. I wanted you to know from me. I'm sure the Burg will get hold of it soon and I don't know what mess they'll make of it." Stay calm Stephanie.

"Joe, I'm glad you're seeing someone new. It's probably a good thing she not from the Burg, a clean start. I wanted to tell you, I'm in a relationship too."

He stopped eating and is quiet for a moment "That's great Cupcake, it's about time you got back out there." I'm undecided if he actually means what he's saying. I'm grateful that he's seeing someone else otherwise this could go downhill very quickly.

"You been out, a couple of time with a guy? Good for you. I take it he's not Burg either."

"No, not Burg. Well, it's more than a couple of dates. Actually, we've been together for quite a while but kept it quiet."

He put his fork down. All thoughts of eating have disappeared. He looked at me trying to identify what 'quite a while' implied. "Not while we were together, Joe. I would do that to you. He wasn't the reason we broke up. But it happened very quickly once we did get together."

"It's serious?"

"Yeah" he deserves me to answer him honestly.

"You kept it hidden?" I see the vein in his neck starting to pulse.

"Joe, there's going to be some of this that I don't tell you. I think once you've heard what I do say, you can figure out some more. But some of this is private between him and me."

"So why now?" His arms are begging to flap.

"Several reasons, we're done hiding it, we love each other. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't want people assuming that it is."

I take a deep breath, here we go. "Also, there is another factor that will become fairly obvious soon enough."

I decide to go for the rip of the band aid approach.

"Joe, he and I, we got married and shortly afterwards discovered that I'm pregnant. It was a surprise, we're both happy about this."

He didn't say anything but got up from the couch and walked near the door. His face turning red from the effort of holding his tongue.

"I didn't do any of this to hurt you but I could see that I turned down the idea of marriage and children with you and then go and do exactly that with someone else."

"Cupcake." He grunted but didn't make a move to leave. He rested his back and foot on the door facing into the room and tapped the wall repeatedly with his fisted hand.

"Like I said, it happened quickly. I hadn't thought about it until he asked me and I realised I wanted to say yes to him. The baby was not planned and frankly I'm terrified about it all." I curl up at the end of the couch and tuck my feet up under me facing Joe at the door.

"I know I've dropped a huge thing on you. I don't have a lot of time before other know and I wanted you to know from me."

"You wanted to twist the knife yourself, you mean? What was so wrong with us that you were so set against us committing to each other? But the next guy that comes along you jump at the chance." I need to calm him down before he hears the rest of it.

"Joe, we went over and over that. I thought you agreed with me. Although we both did ultimately want to get married and maybe have kids someday it wasn't going to be with each other." He shrugged and stopped tapping the wall. "We're letting our families know tomorrow. Once my mother knows it will be everywhere. I didn't want you hearing from a rumour."

"Wait, your parents don't know?" he's shocked.

I shook my head. "My Dad was at the wedding but no one else. He had his friend and someone from his family. We kept it very small. It was beautiful."

Finally, Morelli laughed. "Your Mom is going to explode. Tell me you don't want me to help with her?"

I shook my head "Nope my Dad is taking that one on for us."

He's still grinning "She can't even plan your wedding. This will be priceless. Stephanie Plum married and pregnant, the Burg will go wild. Thanks for the heads up, maybe I'll go out of town for the weekend."

I smile, "It's tempting for me too."

"The wedding was a small service. We're having a reception for the families tomorrow and then everyone will know. Both families have been invited. Hopefully that will go some way to appeasing them. You're the only person I'm actually telling, everyone else can figure it out when we walk into the room. I'd appreciate it if you could hold off from mentioning it to anyone until after tomorrow."

"Cupcake you're a cruel woman. I think I thank you for telling me. It will take some time getting used to." He seems to be relatively calm about this.

"I should ask you my favour. I'd like to ask your help going forwards. Given my luck with psychos and concerns over some stuff in his past there may be some times we need a police liaison to work with. I'd like that to be you. I'd like to think you would protect me and my child if needed."

"Who have you married? Not the mob they wouldn't want to involve the police." He pushed off from the door and came back to the couch. Even if he's not thrilled with my announcement I'd like to think he still cares enough to want me to be safe.

"Most likely he too would prefer to deal with any issues with his own resources but I convinced him that we would talk with the authorities when we felt it was needed. I wanted it to be someone I could trust."

"Cupcake?" His eyes look concerned.

"I'm sure that 99 percent of the time there will be nothing. But it is important to him that we plan to keep us safe." I rub my hands over my stomach and Joes eyes are drawn to my little bump.

"You really are pregnant?" Concern is replaced by astonishment on his face.

I stood up and turned sideways to show him my profile.

Joes runs a hand through his hair. "So that's what was different when I practically molested you?"

I nod and sit back down. "I'm sorry Steph, I was a jerk."

"Yeah. Junior has decided to grow a bit more obvious this week. Which is good but my jeans won't be fastening again any time soon."

"A boy?" He sounds amazed.

"We don't know yet it's just the name I'm using until he/she makes an appearance. My dress tomorrow will pretty much let the cat out of the bag. Everyone will be aware by the end of the day. Apparently, a baggy sweatshirt doesn't set the right tone for a formal event. I've been really fortunate so far, but I'm nearly four months along now and it's only going to get bigger from here on in."

I see Morelli count back the months. "Woah Steph, four months? We broke up and what, you ran straight down the aisle with him?" Maybe that was too much information.

"No, I don't have to explain anything to you." I feel very defensive about my actions. "We got married about four weeks AFTER you and I broke up. Joe. I can only tell you the truth. He was not the reason we ended it. I wasn't with him until after we broke up." He's quickly building up steam.

We're heading for an argument over this I can tell. "You've been married that long and no one knows? But you're still living here? What sort of screwed up relationship are you in?" He yells "You sure he doesn't have another wife and family somewhere else?" And he's back on his feet pacing the room.

I try to remain calm and seated on the couch despite him inching to rant. "It's complicated. I know there's no one else. I've met his family. I'll be moving in to his place tomorrow until we look for a place together. I had to stay here to keep the relationship secret." I admit it could sound like I am being dragged into a bigamist scenario you might see on daytime TV.

"Once this all comes out I wanted to know I could still rely on your support. I could have asked Eddie or someone else but I didn't want to avoid you."

Joe is in full stress mode. If there was Maalox nearby he'd be downing it by the bottle. "Steph, you sure this is what you want for your life? Who knows what you're getting yourself involved in."

I reach out my hand to him "Joe, I trust him, I love him and can't imagine my life without him. He loves me too."

He finally stopped walking the room. "I notice you've not yet named the baby daddy. Who is it?"

"Joe come sit down, please." I pat the couch next to me.

"Do I know him?" He looked directly at me.

I pull my feet up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I nod and take a big deep breath then let it out. "Joe, it's Ranger."

He pulled away and practically leapt over the couch to get away from me.

"Steph! This is a joke, right?" His arms wave to emphasise how mad he is. "You did throw yourself at him after we broke up and he managed to knock you up? So now you've trapped him into marrying you." I shake my head vehemently.

"Cupcake you think he's going to stick around for that?" He pointed at my stomach "You're going to end up stuck raising his kid on your own and who will want you then?"

Ok I tried calm and quiet now I try Italian-Hungarian and get to my feet. No one disrespects Ranger or Junior "It wasn't like that. He proposed, we got married. We love each other and then we discovered about Junior. Quite a traditional route for me." My arms flap in air.

Joe turns on his full Italian "Steph, you want me to be happy for you? You've screwed up your life and now it's going to become obvious you're forced to make up some story about it actually being a relationship rather than just one night that went wrong. You're just trying to keep me on side for when you try to come crawling back to me when he leaves you, and he will!"

"Joe, what you believe is up to you. I wanted you to know I thought I owed you that much. I did still want to be friends but if this is not possible then I'm ok with that too. I'm genuinely happy about this. He's a good man. There's more to him than the person you see on the street and you know that!"

"Cupcake, this is messed up and you know that!" He final words on the subject.

I threw him an invite for tomorrow. "If you want to see how wrong you are, then come tomorrow. But only if you can act like a grown up." I hoped I'd not done the wrong thing.

He picked it up from the floor and walked out the door shaking his head.

I slumped on the floor not even caring to get back to the couch. Mad at myself and him. I don't know what I was expecting to change from this meeting. But I knew I couldn't do any more interrogations like that without Ranger by my side. Morelli made some good points and I suspect that others will ask them too.

What if there was no junior, would Ranger still want to be with me? I hit the side of my head, without Junior there would be no Ranger. We're a package item these days. I won't allow Joes words to stick in my mind.

"Beautiful, don't go hurting yourself." I see Lester didn't wait to come up to the apartment after Morelli stormed out.

"You ok down there?" I shook my head "Nope but take me home and I will be when I get there."

"How did it go?"

"I don't know why I was expecting it to go well. It just reinforced my fears for telling everyone tomorrow. I don't know if I can deal with everyone's questions. Just telling someone the basic facts only means they have more questions and opinions. I barely know the answers to some of my own questions. It feels like no one will be happy for us."

"Come on Steph, let's take you home." He bends down and lifts me up under my arms.

"Don't listen to him. Only those who love and support you will be there tomorrow plus your Mother." I gave him a quick eye roll for that "There's enough of us to keep her away and we'll make sure that people only get to say nice things to you. We'll deal with anything else."

Lester handed me over directly to Ranger when we returned and I tried not to breakdown in his arms. Ranger took me upstairs to the apartment and settled me on the couch tight in his arms.

"Babe, everything will be ok. He's a jerk. He's probably realising what he's missing out on knowing that you get to be happy with someone that isn't him. Don't give him the satisfaction of bringing you down." I nod

"Ranger, I'm worried about tomorrow. Are we doing the right thing? Will everyone hate us?" I feel him chortle and I gently punch his solid stomach.

He begins to rub my hands and arms "Babe, we're 24 hours away from something which is effectively a wedding. You've planned it in less than 10 days, are 16 weeks pregnant, been nursing an injured husband who was away for the best part of three months, moved house and taken on a new job all in the same time. May I suggest that you're a little stressed? Everything will be wonderful tomorrow. Don't you want everyone to be able to coo over Junior? Think of the good things that come after tomorrow. I've got three married sisters, I don't think I've known a bride not to be nervous the day before without everything else you've managed to do." He's right of course. Even without the madness that bond enforcement brought to my life I'm pretty good at getting myself into plenty of situations.

I breathe slowly and count before exhaling.

"Babe, without sending you over the edge, Ella had one more question for you. I can handle it if you'd prefer."

"It's ok Carlos, tell me?" I snuggle into his arms.

"She'd like to know if there's some music you'd like for tomorrow?"

That I know the answer to, except I still don't actually know the answer. "Yes, let me get it." I broke free from his hold and rummaged in my bag. It had been here the whole time. I retrieved the CD and handed it to Ranger. "I'd like this. I think it's the music that was playing in the rose garden when we got married. I heard it again in your Turbo one time I drove it. I wanted to know what it was."

His lips turned up at the edges "As we walked from the rose garden to the house the piece was The Wedding March by Mendelssohn. A very traditional melody played at weddings. Not my usual listening style but I thought it suited the occasion."

"That was nice but meant the other piece when I walked in and was playing as Judge Griffin spoke."

His smiled widened "That piece was from the same suite of music Mendelssohn wrote for the play of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. At various parts in the play two men and two women, along with some fairies, are tricked by forest sprites using magic juice which makes them fall in love with the wrong person. Finally, the lovers are gathered together and left with the correct partner to sleep in peace. That piece of music is played as the lovers rest together. The sprite arranged it so they would believe it was all a dream when they wake and would be back in love with the right person. A wedding is arranged at the end for all involved, hence the Wedding March music. I told you before I left for Colombia that it felt like a dream being with you. I wanted to be able to finally rest with you and wake up finding we were still together, still in love. The piece is called the Nocturne." He stepped into his office and returned with a marker pen. He took the CD and wrote on the face of it 'Nocturne for Stephanie'.

"I'll tell Ella in the morning that you'd like that piece played."

* * *

At ten after eleven the next morning Ranger and I stood outside the doors to the Coach House. Lester and Tank were on guard having ensured everyone else was seated inside.

"Boss" Tank spoke "No one could resist the mystery. We have a full house. The men are equally curious. We have them arranged on the back rows of the seating area. They're not sure if they're supposed to be guarding the guests or are a guest. Ella tried to hand them baskets of petals for later and we got a few odd looks for that!"

I looked to Ranger "Petals?" He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Best not to question what Ella had been up to.

Lester reached behind him and handed me a hand tied bouquet. It was made up with amnesia roses, ranunculus, lavender and antique hydrangeas all in vintage colours and cream. It reminded me of our rose garden. Wrapped around the stems was an ivory satin ribbon that matched my dress.

Ranger looked as handsome as he did the evening we married in the same black suit and tie. His hair had been trimmed since his return but still hung long and silken. His muscles were a little leaner but knowing what had passed since we last stood together in a similar situation, I was grateful he was here at all.

Lester and Tank also copied their outfits from that night. Three handsome men that really were my family.

I was dressed in an Ivory silk dress with a sweetheart strapless top. A satin ribbon band sat at the empire line. It also had a sleeveless Ivory lace overlay over my shoulders down to the ribbon giving a sheer higher rounded neckline. The layered skirt flowed in a gentle A-line to two inches above my knees. The fabric was slightly gathered at front under the ribbon as it was a maternity dress. Although Junior was still relatively small I wanted to announce his or her existence to the world. The gathered fabric helped emphasise my growing bump. I choose to wear the same Jimmy Choo Lance shoes I wore that night to complete my outfit.

I had decided to wear my hair swept up today. The August sunshine was going to keep me warm enough plus with Junior as my additional little central heating system I needed to do what I could to stay cool.

Everyone in attendance today would already be shocked by Carlos and I revealing our marriage, once the pregnancy was disclosed too, I hoped it would wipe the slate clean for things I was keeping secret.

Ranger looked to me and gave my hand a squeeze. As this wasn't a wedding we were walking down the aisle together. I held my bouquet in one hand and linked my other arm through Rangers' and gave him a nod.

I heard my Nocturne begin to play and listened for a moment before Tank and Lester opened the double doors. I saw the wall of black from the Merry Men and they all began to turn around to see the answer to the mystery of who would be renewing their vows. We were hidden from the view of the other guests until we reached level with the Merry Men. I saw their smiles and heard a round of "Hooah" whispered as we walked near. As the rest of the gathering began to get a glimpse of Ranger and I walking arm in arm together the sounds became more of surprise and amazement. I couldn't help the smile that grew across my face. With a quick glance to Carlos to confirm that he too was enjoying this moment with a slight upturn of his lips I began to scan the crowd.

I first saw Lula fanning herself. Her eyes caught mine and she gave me two hands up and a whispered "Girl, you got Batman!"

I could see Aymee, Carmen and Celia with mock pursed lips and raised eyebrows at Carlos. Their fingers wagging that soon descended into giggles. I can't wait for that conversation. Aymee was the first to notice my bump. She made eye contact to me and then questioned my waist. I gave a slight nod and smiled.

I didn't have time to acknowledge everyone as we walked to the front. I saw that without planning both sets our parents had made it to the front rows. Maria and Ricardo were beaming. Maria dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and grasped her hands together in joy when she caught my profile.

We finally made it to the front of the room and I turned to see my father grinning at us. He then saw Junior and his eyes went wide. I nodded and his grin became even wider.

He was enjoying this moment. My mom's face told a different story. It flicked between confusion and shock with a side of dissatisfaction. I just laughed. There were enough other smiling faces in the room that I could withstand her disapproval. Grandma gave us two thumbs up and a wiggle of her eyebrows. I hoped that she wasn't remembering a naked Ranger, he's mine, all mine.

I saw an older version of Ranger, somewhere between Carlos and Ricardo in age, who I presumed was Marco. I mouthed "thank you" to him and was granted a nod in return. He smiled at Carlos with a raised eyebrow.

We would be answering a lot of questions today but, other than my mother, it looked like they would all be asked from a position of support and acceptance. It would be good to finally be able to talk about my life for the past four months.

I finally noticed who was standing at the front of the room to officiate and grinned back at Judge Malcom Griffin.

I hadn't intentionally been carrying my bouquet to cover junior however it became clear that not everyone had seen him on our journey through the room. I placed my bouquet in the hands of Ella who promptly disappeared with it. When I turned sideways on to face Ranger as instructed by Judge Griffin there was a second round of gasps and oohs as my shape left no doubt.

The families quietened as the Judge began to speak.

"Carlos, Stephanie, family and friends, my name is Judge Malcom Griffin. I had the pleasure of joining this couple in marriage a few short months ago. Many people believe that entering into marriage is the final step in a romantic relationship. But marriage is not meant to be the final step in a couple's relationship—it is really just the beginning of a grand adventure, that hopefully, will be long and fruitful for each couple."

"And, although it was not long ago today you wish to reconfirm your commitment to working together to make your marriage grow and blossom in the years to come. May this ceremony, renewing the vows you took to become husband and wife on your wedding day, remind you that despite the stresses inevitable in every life, your love, trust and understanding of each other will continue to increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living."

"Please join hands." I stood facing my husband and felt the love and friendship of those surrounding us fill the room. I took his hands in mine.

He addressed Carlos first, "Carlos, do you reaffirm your vow to love and care for Stephanie for as long as you both shall live?"

He looked me straight in the eye "I do."

Now my turn, "Stephanie, do you reaffirm your vow to love and care for Carlos for as long as you both shall live?"

I returned his gaze "I do."

On their wedding day Carlos presented Stephanie with a ring. I understand that due to some fairly unique circumstances Stephanie has only had limited opportunity to wear this ring. It is therefore appropriate that at this time of renewal that we renew the commitment that this symbolises.

"Carlos, do you have the ring?" Tank appeared from the side to present Ranger with my precious ring. He took it and held it on the third finger of my left hand

"Stephanie, I gave this ring as my gift to you. Please, wear it and think of me and know that I love you." He pushes the ring to its resting place. I never want it to leave my hand again.

"Stephanie, I understand that you now also have a ring for Carlos?" Judge Griffin asks.

This time Lester stepped forward to offer me the ring I'd chosen.

I had spent a long time selecting something special for Ranger. The ring was bold, masculine and luxurious, it described Ranger perfectly. It was a 5mm platinum ring featuring an urban look brushed central section, the polished square edges and sides provided a striking contrast, just like the many parts that combined into my Ranger. Platinum is the rarest of all precious metals and it too spoke about how unique he was.

I placed the ring on his finger and looked into his eyes once more "Carlos, I give this ring as my gift to you. Please wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

Judge Griffin began to speak once more "It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a sign of affection…. You may kiss!"

This time when Judge Griffin said we could kiss instead of holding me tight and descending on my lips Ranger knelt down and took my bump in his hands and kissed Junior first before returning to his feet and pulling me into him. His placed his lips gently on mine as we parted he whispered "Thank you babe, ti amo" And we began to kiss again.

With all the clapping and cheering that was going on in the room you'd think it would be difficult to forget that anyone else was there but that's what I did as Carlos and I held each other and allowed our lips to convey our love for each other.

We eventually parted and grinned at each other. Half the room didn't know that Ranger could smile and I could hear several women unrelated to him moan.

I had focussed all my efforts on getting to this point of the day and didn't know what to expect next. Did we need to walk back down the aisle?

Before we could take a step, we were surrounded by the solid walls of Tank, Lester and Bobby.

I could just make out our families trying rush to be the first to congratulate and interrogate us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends." Tank boomed out across the room. "Please take the French doors either side of the hearth into the courtyard outside for drinks while this space is rearranged for the reception. Carlos and Stephanie will be joining you shortly."

I finger waved at everyone as they dutifully obeyed the instruction. Each of the children were carrying a pink or blue tote bag embroidered with their name. Ella must have put together an activity bag for them. I did wonder how the Stankovic and Gazarra boys had stayed so quiet during the service.

I saw another familiar face at the back of the room. Joe Morelli stood with his arm around a petite blonde-haired woman. They must have been sitting directly in front of the Merry Men and I had missed him when we entered. He gave me a nod and a small smile and recognised Carlos with a two fingered salute before turning and leaving the building out the doors we'd walked through. It felt like we'd reached a truce.

I happily stayed wrapped in Carlos' arms while drinks were served to those outside.

Finally, we were released from our honour guard and made our way to door into the courtyard. I could see Ella's touches everywhere. Due to the heat from the sun various sails shades were strung around the space creating cooler areas. Bar tables were scattered around the space, covered in pristine table clothes set with smaller versions of my bouquet.

The younger children were gathered around the promised bubble machine chasing every time a flurry escaped and everyone else eagerly awaited our entrance.

In the time old tradition Tank tapped a metal object against the side of his glass to quieten the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, please may I present to you Carlos, Stephanie and yet to be named Baby Manoso!" And we walked in to a flurry of petals and a cheer from our families who closed in on us quickly.

I tried to maintain my hold on Rangers hand but lost it as we were pulled into various hugs and squeezes. I felt a little like a bobbin on Ella's sewing machine being spun from one person to the next. Anytime I was released from one hug someone else stood ready to congratulate us.

Thankfully no one had a chance to ask any questions yet. Talking had been limited to the quick exclamation

"Damn Skippy, a bat baby!" Lula

"You sly fox." Connie

"Welcome to the family" Celia

"Steph, you lucky girl, those muscles." Val

"I'm speechless, but absolutely thrilled for you. I take it you're happy?" Mary Lou

Just as I was thinking the spinning would never stop, it did and I found myself stood facing my Mother. It felt that the warmth was sucked out of the air and everyone froze waiting to see our interaction

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Why do you..."

I interrupted before she got any further "No, Mom, I think you missed the entire point of what just happened in there." I pointed to the coach house. "It's Stephanie Michelle Manoso now." I hadn't spent another afternoon of my life completing paperwork to change my name from Plum to Manoso to allow her to insult me like that. "If you're going to dare criticise me or disapprove of any aspect of my life in front of my friends and family at least get my name right first."

She stood there open-mouthed gasping like a goldfish.

My father stepped in before she could regain her composure and gave me a hug "Pumpkin it was a lovely service just as nice as your wedding day."

I see my mother begin to sway as she understood the implication of my Dads comment. A chair appeared behind her as she slumped down in to it. Her glass was topped up by a passing waiter. I suspect she'd be plastered in the next ten minutes.

"Frank" She slurred "maybe we should head home."

He gently patted her shoulder "Hush Helen, I'm having a wonderful time meeting our new family. I've already spoken with Ricardo and Xander. I should introduce myself to Maria and her daughters. The heat must be affecting you, why don't you rest a little while until you feel able to join in polite conversation." He turned back to me "Pumpkin, would you introduce me to the little one you've been keeping hidden from me?"

"Dad, meet Junior, name and gender currently unknown" I rub my stomach.

"You know I'll love any child of yours but I would really like a grandson. I'm sure you and Ranger will do your best to help me in that." And with a smile he walked me back to the other side of the courtyard to return me to Rangers arms.

He was leaning back against a low wall with a beer in his hand, surrounded by the males from his family. He swung an arm around my neck and pulled me in tight.

"Babe, you holding up ok?"

"Hmmm, you?" I nod

"Yeah, Marco and my brothers-in-law have been enjoying all this at my expense. Apparently, I can never do anything the simple way."

"I think my mother was trying to say almost the same thing to me."

He just squeezed me tighter and kissed the side of my head as the surrounding families saw the chance to find out more of our story. I took a deep breath as Val and Shirley wandered over from one direction at the same time as Aymee and Isabelle (sister not abuela) came from the other. Feeling that inquisition was about to start I tensed up.

"Here we go Ranger."

I caught Lester out the corner of my eye and gave him my deer in the headlights look as I turned to the approaching women.

I was saved from the start of the questions as Lester came to my rescue. By clinking a spoon to his beer glass. "Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Lester Santos, Ranger/Carlos Manoso is my cousin and boss." He quickly got everyone's attention.

"Now, I'm sure that all of you have plenty of questions for our lovebirds here." Waving over to us. "And they are thrilled to be able to answer them however to ensure that they will have plenty of time to talk with you all individually we wanted to give you some of the basics so they don't have to repeat themselves."

I mouth 'thank you' to him as he looks my way.

"The gentlemen to my left and right will provide us with a briefing covering the wedding, baby and anything else we're at liberty to disclose." I laugh. it may not be the romantic way that most of the women would like to gush over the news but its perfect for Rangeman style.

"Tank, Report!" Lester is enjoying this far too much

Tank looked down at the printed card in his hand "Who wrote this crap? You don't honestly expect me to say that, do you?" as his indicated to a clearly offensive section. The audience, other than the Merry Men laughed. No one was allowed to laugh at Tank. Lester just grinned. A woman I think was Lester's mother called out "Come on Pierre," there was a snicker from the Merry Men which received a glare from Tank. "How bad can it be?"

Tank took a deep breath "I'm going to summarise this, no way I'll be saying this flowery crap. Although to some of you this may be a surprise, those of us closest to Ranger and Stephanie have seen the love between these two grow over a number of years, even if they refused to admit it to each other." A general murmur of agreement came from the Trenton contingent. "Finally, Ranger got his head out of his ass and proposed to Little Girl however the timing was bad. He was needed on a contractual obligation which would take him away for several months only a week after he proposed. No further details available on that don't ask. It says here he took her to Point Pleasant for the evening in order to propose as it is somewhere that Stephanie likes to go relax and think. They decided it was important to get married before he went away so a small service was held in the grounds of Judge Griffins home a few days later. Mr Plum, Stephanie's father, Lester and myself witnessed a brief but beautiful service where these two made the same vows you heard them renew today. She wore a dress, he a suit." He looked up from the card to Lester "Seriously, do people want to know all these details? They wore clothes, we all wore clothes."

"Yes!" came the cry from the women. I suspect I'll still be answering questions about the missing details from the wedding.

He scans down the page. "There were flowers, music, cake. He said, she said, then husband and wife and they kissed." Several of the women swooned thinking about a kiss.

"Yes, it was kept a secret. It was to protect Stephanie from gossips and other elements, again no further details, don't ask, until Ranger could return. He did and now you all get to know. They will be living at Rangers place in the immediate future until a family home is purchased. All correspondence to the couple should addressed care of his place of work. Prior to their marriage Stephanie worked as a Bond Enforcement Agent and recently joined the team at Rangeman. She will not be operating in field while pregnant in line with company policies." That must be a new policy, I wasn't aware of any pregnancies in Rangeman history other than mine. I glance to Ranger and raise my eyebrow, his nods nonchalantly. "We recognise that their relationship and courting may not have been the most conventional however I am reminded of something I heard recently in a film 'people always do crazy things when they're in love'. And its clear that these two most certainly are! Please raise your glasses to Stephanie and Ranger!" I laugh, ok it covered most of the basics, would save me some interrogation.

As the crowd sip their drinks Lester turns to his other side "Bobby, Report!"

Bobby took his turn to deliver his report. "As of today, Stephanie is at 15 weeks 6 days gestation. Confirmed at 11 weeks by blood and urine tests supervised by Tank, Lester and myself." Well that's going to generate more questions than answers. "Conception would have occurred in the weekend following the wedding." I cough loudly.

"Too much information Bobby." And there's a general laughter at my expense.

He continues "Initial examinations confirm all is progressing within expected parameters. Sonograph pictures are available for viewing." He waves copies of my scans, where did he get them? "Gender will not be known until 20 weeks scan in around a month. No significant morning sickness suffered, no noticeable food cravings. If anything, Stephanie's diet has improved. Foetus potentially taking after the father in dietary preferences. Foetus is currently known as Junior; my suggestion of Cletus the Foetus was rejected. As you can see Junior is rapidly expanding, although Stephanie's weight gain has been minimal as prenatal exercise program is being followed which is balancing the weight gain with general reduction in fat from low impact cardio. Due date is 5 February. Family and friends, we couldn't be happier that Stephanie and Ranger are finally together and that we're expecting the first Rangebaby. Please drink a toast to Stephanie, Ranger and Junior!"

"To Junior!" came the reply.

Well I think that about covered everything. Ahead of anyone regaining the ability to ask any other questions we were ushered back into the building where tables had been set out for the reception dinner.

Ella elected to make the seating plans, which was a great relief. Two large circular tables were placed in the centre of the room visible to all the others and the children were safely placed at one of these. The girls all made for one table which had been set out as the ultimate princess tea party. Even the older girls were happy to be seated here as it was certainly better than any tea party I had ever attended. The general them of the room was light neutrals. The girls table used the same scheme but added flowers, balloons, beads, bunting and decorative teacups in shades of pink and creams. Each setting had yet another personalised gift which could be carried home in their tote bags. I was slightly envious of that table.

The boys equally migrated to their table which had a more masculine party theme their table leaned towards woodlands and I caught a glimpse of army cammo bunting. Balloons became parachutes, plates and cups were replaced with tin canteens and mugs. Little green army men covered the surface along with hopefully pretend grenades.

The remaining tables were filled with the adults and babies that couldn't be safely accommodated on the children's tables. Each table had a mix of our families and the Merry Men. It was a perfect representation of our combined lives. The vintage floral theme from my bouquet was repeated on each of the tables

Ranger and I initially sat at the head table with our parents and grandmothers. My Mother had regained her composure sufficiently to join in the chatter around the table. I also noticed that Daddy has cut off her liquor supply which was helping the situation.

As anticipated the food was divine and enjoyed by all if the general hum of appreciation was to be believed. I spared a moment for the bride who'd chosen it for her own wedding but didn't get to enjoy it.

After the main course I was surprised when Ranger got to his feet and requested everyone's attention.

He began to speak "My wife and I" a cheer came up from the gathered friends and family "would like to thank you for being with us today. We appreciate your kindness and acceptance of our unusual way of undertaking the events which have brought us here. I apologise for not being able to answer all your questions regarding the secrecy of our marriage, I thought it was best to protect Stephanie while I was away. However, I am grateful that we now can share it will you and the news of our upcoming addition to the family." Another cheer "I would like to propose a toast. To love, life, and family." Glasses were raised and the toast offered by all.

He raised his hands to hush the room and continued, "As you may know Stephanie is particularly partial to dessert. She has even resorted to negotiating with our unborn child to ensure she was able to continue eating as she desired. I'm almost surprised she didn't amend our vows to include mention of her requirement for cake on a regular basis." Hah-de-hah "We did get to enjoy a small wedding cake on the evening of our wedding but it would be tantamount to torture if I deprived her of it today."

I pulled my hands to my mouth in shock, how could I have forgotten a cake for today?

He signalled to the waiting staff

"I saw how much Stephanie and Ella have been working to prepare for today and I would like to add my small contribution." He indicated over to the kitchen doors as a trolley was wheeled out with a towering three tier semi naked cake sitting on a slice of tree trunk. The multiple layers of cake in each tier were lightly covered with a cream cheese frosting but cake could still be clearly seen. Arrangements of summer fruits were balanced on all tiers. It was stunning.

Ranger pulled me to my feet and over to the cake to cut the first slice. "It's a compromise, each cake is both fruit and cake. We have pineapple cake, hummingbird cake and carrot cake."

"Ranger, you do know that carrots aren't a fruit?"

"Babe." And he placed a large slice of cake into my hand to quash any further objections.

After many more toasts and hours of wandering from table to table making sure we spoke to everyone Ranger and I pulled our seats back from the table and sat down. We observed the gathering we had instigated. Rangers jacket and tie had been discarded. He had undone the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He rested his left arm on the back of my chair and I placed my right hand on his left thigh. I could look at him forever and never tire of seeing the minute details that made up the man I loved.

As we looked around we saw not two families and disparate friends but one combined group happy to be in each other's company.

We had decided against dancing for the evening preferring to end the reception a little earlier. Everyone appeared to be content with just simple background music and pleasant chatting. Plus, Rangers style of dancing is best suited to the privacy of our apartment with the bedroom nearby where it inevitably led.

The boys, and Albert, were in one area enthralled by the Merry Men. Foam bullet guns and targets had magically appeared at some point. The Merry Men were happy to demonstrate their prowess and provide training to those interested.

The girls were giggling together. The older girls looking after the younger without eye rolling and sighing. They had their own catapult and crossbow weapons also with foam bullets in a more feminine colours and some were happy to fire those off at random intervals. Others were braiding hair.

Rangers siblings and Val along with Marylou and Shirley were happily chatting and discussing the pros and cons of the latest child crazes sweeping the state or how to get their offspring to eat vegetables. I'm sure I'll have an opinion on all of that soon enough.

Their husbands and our fathers kept slipping outside to the courtyard. There may be some illicit Cuban cigar smoking happening out there.

Connie and Lula had finally discovered that Marco was single and were attempting to lure him away from the rest of the Merry Men. I don't think either of them would be Rangers sister-in-law any time soon.

Lester's Mom was a wonderful strong-willed women with a wicked sense of humour. She's had to be with Lester as her son. Currently she was sat with little Lottie who had grown so much since our last meeting. She was content to sit on her lap and babble at the other children running around. I smiled when I thought that Lottie was there at the beginning. Her first birthday would be close to Juniors arrival. A year from now Junior would be around the same age. A squishy feeling passed through me and I leaned a little closer into Ranger.

Rangers Abuela caught my eye and gave me a nod and a smile. She was as content as we were to observe the rest of the party for a moment. I had thanked her earlier for her part in raising Carlos to the man he is now. She had patted my cheek and given junior a rub. In broken English she told me "he was always a good boy, just got a little lost. I'm glad you help him find himself."

I know that life won't always be as perfect and calm as today. But for now, I'd enjoy it.

I reached for Carlos's chin and turned him to face me.

As I gazed into his eyes I spoke "I love you Carlos Manoso"

"I love you too Stephanie Manoso. Thank you for giving me this" He swept his hand across the room "and this." And placed his hand where Junior rested. "I always knew I wanted it but thought it was impossible. I'm happy to be proven wrong."

"Ranger, there's something to be said for getting what you want."

He leant in a kissed me again. "Yeah, Babe."

* * *

Five months later we welcomed Alejandro Mateo Manoso into the world known as Matty. His name means defender, protector and gift. Carlos was quick to agree to those. There aren't many people that get to save another life before being born.

In my true style, none of the carefully laid plans arranged by the Merry Men matched the actual situation as I went into labour. I can't believe they didn't have a scenario planned for my being locked in an old building with no heat in one of the worst snow storms in Trenton history. The room had icicles hanging from the window.

They've already started a debrief on where it all went wrong. I told them to let it go but that's another story.

* * *

 **A/N - I made it! My first FF completed. My version of how Steph and Ranger could get together.**

 **This has been an amazing experience. All of 'you out there' that have read and reviewed have really helped me along. Thank you for staying with me to the end. I'm beginning to realise the great community that exists within FF.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have pulling it together.**

 **I have promised my husband that I will spend some time acknowledging his existence before I begin any more writing. He has been very patiently supporting me as I've spent all my spare time getting my ideas from my head to the page.**

 **I do have an idea for a sequel covering the events between the reception and the arrival of Matty that I just couldn't squeeze into this story. That one has a little more action and adventure for Stephanie. This was always going to be a bit more romantic.**

 **I purposely left a number of loose ends in this story which can be wrapped up at another time. There's probably a few other unintended loose ends too. I guess that's a bit like real life!**

 **I also have another idea for when Steph returns to work following maternity leave.** **Or perhaps I'll try something completely different.**

 **I've loved taking the chance to write something creative and I don't think it will be my last.**

 **Thank you again. xx**


End file.
